O Valor do Sonho
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: O magnata italiano Edward De Cullen é um homem de tirar o fôlego: ele tem poder, sucesso e um efeito arrasador sobre as mulheres. Agora Edward precisa de uma noiva, e resolveu que Bella Swan será sua esposa. Ela caiu na armadilha e foi alvo de sua chantagem, e ele sabe que Bella não pode recusar sua proposta. No entanto, ainda há uma condição que ela desconhece.
1. Chapter 1

O magnata italiano Edward De Cullen é um homem de tirar o fôlego: ele tem poder, sucesso e um efeito arrasador sobre as mulheres. Agora Edward precisa de uma noiva, e resolveu que Bella Swan será sua esposa. Ela caiu na armadilha e foi alvo de sua chantagem, e ele sabe que Bella não pode recusar sua proposta. No entanto, ainda há uma condição que ela desconhece: como esposa, precisará lhe dar um herdeiro...

Queridas florzinhas,

Bella Swan deveria estar radiante por sua amiga Rosalie, que estava para se casar com o homem dos sonhos de qualquer mulher. No entanto, ela mesma estava longe de ser imune aos encantos de Edward De Cullen, e muito perto de ceder à tentação. Mas seus verdadeiros problemas começam quando, na véspera da cerimônia, Rosalie foge... com Emmett Swan! Sentindo-se culpada pela vergonha que seu irmão e sua amiga o fizeram passar, Bella procura Edward para pedir desculpas. Porém, ele ainda está disposto a se casar no dia seguinte... com _ela_...


	2. Chapter 2

_Oiiii Meus amores... VOLTEI COM TUDOOOO! Kkkkk... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Estou postando uma historia que me conquistou de uma forma que me deixou com gosto de quero mais... E quando eu li essas adaptações que pela primeira vez, senti que tinha que postar... Eu vi o Edward Cullen e Bella Swan nos mesmo personagem, eu revivi a saga, só que com os personagens humanos e o tema da hsitoria diferente... Espero de coração, que vocês amem essa historia assim como eu... Essa adaptação é do livro "** O Valor do Sonho de Michelle Reid"**, esse livro me mostrou do que o amor é capaz! Então Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Os preparativos para a festa de casamento caminhavam a todo vapor e Bella estava completamente desanimada para participar dos festejos. Uma noite no La Scala, santo Deus, ela pensou, sem empolgação. Ali estava ela, cercada pelo luxo da suíte chique do hotel em Milão, pronta para vestir um vestido de grife caro que certamente custara mais do que ela podia imaginar, para poder apresentar-se adequadamente na noite de gala, enquanto que, na Inglaterra, os negócios da família estavam prestes a naufragar, levando tudo o que eles possuíam. Bella não queria ter ido ao casamento da melhor amiga, mas seu pai insistira. O irmão, Emmett, havia se mostrado bastante irritado diante da hesitação.

— Não seja tola — dissera ele. — Quer que papai se sinta ainda pior com essa confusão? Vá ao casamento da Rosalie como havia planejado e, quando chegar lá, diga que desejo a ela todas as malditas coisas boas da vida de milionária que ela conseguiu.

O comentário havia sido tão maldoso que Bella não gostava de lembrar. Emmett nunca perdoaria sua melhor amiga por ter se apaixonado por outro homem.

Rosalie e seus pais a pressionaram tanto para viajar a Milão, que no final havia sido mais fácil concordar e fazer o que todos queriam, quando o que _ela _queria era ficar ao lado do pai, dando-lhe apoio. Mas precisava entrar naquele vestido, Bella disse a si mesma, assoprando para longe um cacho teimoso que lhe caiu sobre o rosto enquanto ela ajeitava as alças e se virava para o espelho para analisar o resultado.

Ao ver seu reflexo, Bella ficou horrorizada. O vestido era apertado demais em todos os lugares onde não deveria ser, e o tom prateado ficava péssimo em contraste com sua pele clara! E mais uma vez, em seus 22 anos de vida, desejou ardentemente ser uma loira de corpo delicado, como Rosalie.

Mas era totalmente diferente. Bella era ruiva, dona de uma cabeleira de cachos indomados que se recusavam a ficar presos por mais que se esforçasse a arrumá-los. Além disso, sua pele era tão clara que o vestido prateado fazia com que parecesse um fantasma!

Quando Rosalie comprou o vestido alguns meses antes para usá-lo na festa de noivado, ficara linda nele... maravilhosa. Mas no dia anterior ela o havia entregado a Bella, dizendo:

— Não sei por que o comprei. Detesto essa cor. O comprimento não é bom e meus seios não o enchem.

Bem, esse problema ela não teria, pensou Bella, mordendo o lábio inferior com os pequeninos dentes brancos enquanto ajeitava a parte de cima ao redor dos seios fartos. Estava agradecida por ter um corpo mais cheio que ajudava a manter o vestido no lugar.

O restante não estava tão ruim quanto pensara, observou, analisando seu reflexo pela segunda vez. Disse a si mesma: seja franca, Bella, esse vestido foi emprestado, você deve...

Uma repentina batida na porta da suíte a tirou de seus devaneios.

— Está pronta, Bella? — a mãe de Rosalie chamou. — Não podemos nos atrasar para chegar ao La Scala.

Certamente não, pensou Bella com ironia.

— Só mais um minuto! — respondeu.

O La Scala não espera por ninguém, nem mesmo pelos homens da alta sociedade italiana com quem ela se misturaria em instantes, pensou enquanto calçava os delicados sapatos prateados de salto alto. Em seguida, virou-se para passar uma camada de brilho nos lábios. Havia se recusado veementemente a usar o vermelho sedutor que Rosalie lhe oferecera com o vestido.

Analisando o reflexo no espelho uma vez mais, de repente achou graça por se ver ali em pé, usando um vestido emprestado que mal lhe servia. Riu pela primeira vez em semanas. Tudo que precisava naquele momento era que sua melhor amiga lhe desse aquele fabuloso anel de diamantes que recebera de presente de noivado e tudo ficaria perfeito. Todas as contas da família poderiam ser pagas com a venda da jóia. No entanto, Rosalie não era assim tão generosa... mas Bella não se ressentia por isso. Rosalie Moreno era sua amiga mais íntima desde que estudavam no mesmo rígido colégio inglês, onde se sentiam como duas alienígenas caídas do espaço. Rosalie fora parar naquela escola transferida de Sydney, onde levava uma vida tranqüila com seus pais italianos. Eles eram pessoas normais, mas haviam se tornado super ricos da noite para o dia, quando um tio na Inglaterra morrera repentinamente, tornando o pai de Rosalie o principal acionista da Moreno Inc., com sede em Londres.

Quanto a Bella... Bem, ela havia sido matriculada na mesma escola depois que sua mãe protagonizara um escândalo horrível ao ter um caso com um político casado da região. Fora tão atacada e perseguida na antiga escola que seu pai decidira tirá-la de lá e colocá-la em outra, bem mais distante.

As provocações haviam tido fim? Não. Bella disse isso ao pai? Não, não dissera, porque ele já sofrera demais com o escândalo e com o fato de a esposa ter abandonado a família, levando com ela todas as economias deles. Assim, Rosalie se tornara sua melhor amiga e confidente. Elas cuidavam uma da outra. Rosalie era a menina esperta de olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros com uma boa base na alta sociedade australiana, e Bella era a garota bem mais tímida cuja vivacidade natural havia sido destruída pelas pessoas que a perseguiram na escola e por uma mãe que nunca quisera retomar o contato depois de tê-la abandonado.

Desde os 12 anos até aquele momento, aos 22, raramente uma fizera alguma coisa sem que a outra soubesse. Agora, sua amiga estava prestes a entrar para uma das famílias mais ricas da Itália e, apesar de não querer estar ali, Bella dispunha-se a esquecer suas preocupações e a fazer o que fosse preciso para que o dia do casamento de Rosalie, na semana seguinte, fosse absolutamente perfeito. A família da amiga havia arcado com os custos da viagem para que Bella pudesse estar presente. Haviam providenciado tudo: acomodação, alimentação e roupas adequadas para todas as glamourosas ocasiões — mesmo que estas fossem peças que já haviam pertencido a Rosalie.

E Bella sentia gratidão. Sim, pois não teria dinheiro para comprar tudo aquilo, mesmo que seu pai dissesse o contrário. E ali estava ela, na primeira de duas semanas sabáticas, longe dos problemas familiares, participando dos festejos para o casamento espetacular de Rosalie com um rapaz extremamente rico e sofisticado.

Edward Anthony Masen De Cullen, o diretor de 34 anos do grande império bancário De Cullen, Edward para os amigos mais íntimos.

Um arrepio de tensão percorreu repentinamente o peito de Bella e, em um ato de autodefesa, ela pegou um lençol prateado de seda com detalhes em crochê da cama e levou-o ao rosto rapidamente, desejando não sentir aquele mesmo arrepio todas as vezes em que pensasse naquele homem.

Ele era estranho, uma mistura realmente intimidadora de sofisticação discreta e um corpo esguio, lindo e sensual. Rosalie se derretia ao lado dele, e ele parecia gostar, mas sua amiga tinha ascendência italiana, e os italianos eram daquela forma, receptivos e calorosos e mais sensíveis que os ingleses. Do que _ela, _pensou Bella, fazendo uma fria comparação. Ela nunca tinha se derretido por um homem e não se imaginava fazendo isso, o que a deixava ainda mais confusa em relação aos arrepios que sentia ao pensar em Edward De Cullen. Ele não fazia seu tipo. Era demais em todos os aspectos. Grande e alto demais, esguio e bronzeado demais, sensual e bonito demais... Tranqüilo demais e terrivelmente enigmático, pensou enquanto abotoava a pequena bolsa prateada e seguia em direção à porta.

Os dois só se haviam encontrado uma única vez antes da viagem de Bella a Milão. O encontro ocorrera em Londres, meses antes, no jantar realizado pelos pais de Rosalie para apresentar o futuro genro aos amigos ingleses. Edward deixara Bella tão chocada que ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele, pois era muito diferente do tipo de homem que sua amiga costumava gostar.

— O que você achou? — Rosalie perguntou a ela.

— Intimidador — respondeu Bella, pois naquela noite o primeiro arrepio de tensão havia percorrido seu corpo. — Ele me assusta muito.

Rosalie rira, mas andava rindo de tudo. Feliz, apaixonada novamente, rindo de tudo.

— Você vai se acostumar com ele, Bella — prometera. — Ele se torna bem mais comum quando você passa a conhecê-lo melhor.

Bella duvidara.

A segunda vez em que se encontraram havia sido uma semana antes, lembrou ao apertar o botão do elevador. Ele chegara ao hotel procurando por Rosalie quando encontrou Bella na recepção, recém-chegada a Milão. Ele se aproximou dela, claro, era o tipo de pessoa que tinha modos impecáveis como esse, pensou. De qualquer modo, sentiu novamente mais um arrepio.

Ele ficara contrariado ao saber que Rosalie não tinha ido ao aeroporto para receber a amiga. Ela viu o descontentamento tomar o rosto claro de traços bonitos por um momento, antes de ele disfarçar. Quando Bella disse que não esperava que alguém fosse recebê-la, viu que ele expressava a desaprovação pela atitude, franzindo os lábios grandes e sensuais. Tranqüilo e acostumado a dar ordens, ele se dispôs a organizar a chegada dela providenciando uma bela suíte. Acompanhou-a ao quarto para inspecionar o lugar. Quando a mão dele tocou a base de suas costas para direcioná-la educadamente para fora do elevador, mais um arrepio aconteceu, fazendo com que Bella se afastasse do toque como se tivesse levado um choque. Em seguida, sentiu-se tola por fazer aquilo. Em vez de olhar para ela de modo fixo e calmo, como costumava fazer, ele simplesmente abaixou o braço e não disse nada.

Agora, Bella esperava a chegada do mesmo elevador, que a levaria ao andar do mezanino do hotel, onde todos estavam reunidos para tomar alguns drinques antes da partida. E apesar de ter conseguido fugir de Edward De Cullen durante toda a semana, Bella tinha a terrível suspeita de que não conseguiria evitá-lo naquela noite. A festa seria realizada num espaço pequeno, as salas do La Scala eram reservadas demais. Sua única esperança era conseguir ficar em uma sala onde ele não estivesse.

Havia um espelho na parede ao lado do elevador e ela distraiu-se afastando um cacho rebelde do rosto, que voltou para o mesmo lugar, como se protestasse. Ela pensou que não deveria ter decidido prender o cabelo, pois os cachos não se assentariam. Mas deixar as madeixas encaracoladas soltas faria com que seu rosto parecesse mais pálido, e os olhos castanhos, grandes demais.

Franziu o nariz enquanto tentava torcer o cacho rebelde e observou quando ele ficou parado no devido lugar. Exatamente naquele momento a porta do elevador se abriu e revelou ninguém menos que o grande homem dentro dele. Os dois se entreolharam por um segundo, tomados pela surpresa. Saber que ele a havia visto fazendo caretas diante do espelho foi o bastante para fazer Bella corar.

— Oh — disse ela, desconcertada o bastante para impedir que a surpresa que sentiu fosse revelada em seu tom de voz. — Você também está hospedado aqui? Não sabia.

Um brilho de satisfação iluminou os olhos dele, de um tom verde incomum.

— Boa noite, Isabella. — Ele sempre a chamava de _Isabella _daquela maneira séria, grave, com um leve sotaque italiano. — Você vai entrar?

Entrar... minha nossa!, ela pensou, observando-o. Ele vestia um terno preto de microfibra e estava encostado de modo casual no fundo do elevador, o que provavelmente disfarçaria um pouco sua estatura e a forte presença que ele sempre impunha aonde fosse... mas não foi o que aconteceu. E o fato de entrar no mesmo elevador que ele deixou as pernas de Bella trêmulas enquanto ela se esforçava para movê-las. Ela sorriu de modo tenso para ele e virou-se a tempo de observar as portas sendo fechadas.

O silêncio imperou enquanto eles esperavam. Ela sentia que estava sendo observada. Tensa, mordiscou o tecido macio de seu lábio por dentro.

— Você está muito bonita — ele disse delicadamente. Bella precisou lutar contra a surpresa. Ela sabia como estava e sabia o que ele estava vendo: a melhor amiga pobre enfiada dentro do vestido que a noiva dele usara meses antes em uma festa em Londres. Então, respondeu brevemente:

— Não, não estou. — Foi um alívio quando as portas do elevador se abriram para o esplendor e elegância do mezanino do bar do hotel. Quando ela se moveu para sair, aquela mão novamente pousou na base de sua coluna e, dessa vez, ela parou onde estava. Não era justo. Por que sempre cometia gafes na presença dele?

— Vamos? — sugeriu ele delicadamente.

Bella se forçou a andar, com a dolorosa percepção de que a mão continuava em seu corpo, como se ele quisesse testar a reação tola que ela demonstrava diante dele. A primeira pessoa que viu foi a mãe de Rosalie, deslumbrante em um vestido preto e brilhantes diamantes.

— Oh, que bom que você chegou, Bella — disse ela, indo na direção deles com uma expressão de ansiedade que ameaçava arruinar sua maquiagem perfeita. — Edward — ela cumprimentou, olhando para o futuro genro com seus olhos escuros antes de voltá-los para Bella. — Preciso conversar um pouco com você, _cara _— ela disse.

— Claro. — Bella sorriu, automaticamente suavizando o tom de voz com aquela mulher pequena e elegante cuja natureza ansiosa fazia com que se preocupasse com tudo, e "tudo" geralmente envolvia sua bela filha. — O que a Rosalie fez dessa vez? — perguntou, tentando manter o bom humor.

Edward disse de modo frio:

— Espero que não tenha feito nada.

Bella percebeu que havia se precipitado e falado na frente dele.

Carmen Moreno empalideceu. Bella tentou defender a _mamma _de Rosalie, pois havia notado que Carmen não se sentia à vontade diante de Edward.

— Eu estava apenas brincando — disse ela de modo abrupto, exageradamente abrupto por ter percebido a repentina intranqüilidade sentida pelo homem atrás dela e a tensão que percebeu nas costas pelo toque da mão dele.

Em seguida, ele se curvou para beijar a face de Carmen. Ao ficar ali, presa entre o calor do corpo dele e a delicadeza do corpo de Carmen, Bella sentiu um pouco de arrependimento, pois o gesto dele era uma maneira gentil de acalmar os nervos da futura sogra.

— Vou deixar vocês duas... conversando — disse ele, e afastou a mão das costas de Bella.

Foi em direção ao bar para cumprimentar alguns amigos, e Bella observou, atenta, o andar elegante dele, mesmo sem querer.

— Bella, você precisa me contar o que está acontecendo com Rosalie — Carmen Moreno disse, chamando a atenção de Bella, que desviou o olhar de Edward. — Ela anda agindo de modo estranho e não diz nada agradável. Deveria estar aqui ao lado de Edward para cumprimentar os convidados, mas quando fui até a suíte dela e bati à porta, ela ainda não estava vestida!

— Ela disse que estava com dor de cabeça na hora do almoço e foi para o quarto descansar — Bella relembrou franzindo a testa. — Talvez tenha adormecido.

— Isso explicaria o fato de a cama estar desarrumada — disse a mãe de Rosalie de modo tenso —, e a aparência de quem tinha acabado de cair da cama _e _o modo como me repreendeu!

— Espere mais alguns minutos para ela se recompor — sugeriu Bella. — Se ela demorar muito, vou até o quarto para apressá-la.

— No mau humor em que ela se encontra, só você teria a coragem de fazer isso, _cara _— disse Carmen, preocupada.

Nem mesmo o noivo dela?, Bella pensou com desdém ao dar o braço à sra. Moreno e guiá-la até onde estavam os outros convidados. Alguns segundos depois, ela foi calorosamente recebida pelo pai de Rosalie, Eleazar, e apresentada a um primo da amiga que ainda não conhecia.

Alec Moreno tinha mais ou menos a mesma idade que ela e os mesmos belos traços da família, a pele morena e olhos azuis alegres.

— Então você é a Isabella — ele disse. — Tenho escutado muito sobre você desde que cheguei aqui esta tarde.

— E quem falou sobre mim? — perguntou Bella.

— Minha prima querida, é claro. — Alec sorriu. — Rosalie diz que você foi a pessoa que a salvou de uma vida rebelde e malcriada quando ela precisou sair de Sydney para viver no Reino Unido e freqüentar a "escola mais cheia de todas".

— Ah! Então você é um parente que vivia em Sydney — Bella percebeu. — Agora estou reconhecendo o sotaque.

— Eu era o parceiro de aventuras de Rosalie antes de você tomar meu lugar — ele explicou.

— Você é _aquele _primo? — Ela riu para ele. — Já escutei muito sobre você também.

— Isso acaba com minhas chances de conquista — disse Alec, com um suspiro.

Uma taça comprida de champanhe borbulhante apareceu diante de Bella. Ela olhou para cima ao aceitá-la, e deparou com Edward diante dela, como uma torre alta.

— Obrigada — disse.

Ele apenas deu um meneio de cabeça, recebendo o agradecimento. Alec começou a conversar com os outros, novamente deixando Bella se sentindo... estranha.

Até que Alec disse algo e Bella se esforçou para esquecer Edward De Cullen e torceu para que ele ficasse esquecido para sempre.

Os minutos se passaram, o bar do mezanino logo ficou repleto de convidados e ainda não havia sinal de Rosalie. Por fim, as pessoas começaram a demonstrar inquietação, conferindo a hora em seus relógios.

Bella olhou para Edward De Cullen. Ele estava em um canto, afastado de todos, falando ao telefone, e pela expressão séria não parecia muito feliz. Será que estava conversando com Rosalie? Não seria de surpreender, pois Bella já havia visto Edward insatisfeito com os atrasos de Rosalie antes. Bem, é melhor se acostumar com isso, ela disse a si mesma enquanto o observava fechar o celular e colocá-lo dentro do bolso do blazer. O hábito de Rosalie de sempre perder a noção do tempo e do espaço era motivo de constante incômodo para Bella e Carmen. Edward poderia se considerar uma pessoa de sorte se Rosalie conseguisse chegar no horário certo na igreja na próxima semana.

Mas, conforme os minutos passavam, até mesmo Bella teve dificuldades de parar de conferir as horas, e Carmen Moreno já olhava para ela com uma expressão de súplica. Bella estava prestes a pedir licença para ir ao quarto de Rosalie quando se escutou o barulho do elevador.

Todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo. Fez-se silêncio quando finalmente Rosalie surgiu, completamente linda, vestida com um vestido dourado comprido. Os cabelos loiros estavam arrumados em um penteado muito simples que evidenciava a perfeição de seu rosto e o pescoço de pele clara e macia. Usava brincos e um colar de diamantes. Se colocasse uma tiara no cabelo, seria uma princesa perfeita, Bella pensou carinhosamente ao ver os olhos escuros e vivos de Rosalie observarem os convidados e seus lábios macios se pressionarem um contra o outro em um pedido de desculpas.

— Peço desculpas pelo atraso, pessoal — disse Rosalie de modo discreto e vozes compreensivas encheram o bar do mezanino.

— Essa é a minha menina corajosa — Bella acreditou ter ouvido Alec dizer bem baixinho e olhou para ele, mas não percebeu nada na expressão do rapaz que explicasse um comentário tão estranho.

Edward se aproximou de Rosalie para segurar seus dedos compridos e levá-los em direção aos lábios. Disse algo que fez com que os olhos da amiga brilhassem e seus belos lábios tremessem. Ele a ama, percebeu Bella naquele momento. Uma sensação estranha tomou conta dela. Franzindo a testa levemente, desviou o olhar do casal e ficou aliviada quando a sensação se desfez.

Eles foram transportados à ópera em uma frota de compridas limusines. Alec Moreno deixava claro que sua missão era acompanhá-la naquela noite e era engraçado, o que fez com que Bella relaxasse cada vez mais com o passar das horas. La Scala era um lugar lindo, uma experiência muito apreciada por Bella, principalmente porque ela havia conseguido manter-se longe do irritante noivo da amiga. Em seguida, eles foram jantar em um belo palácio do século XVI, nos arredores de Milão. Era muito bonito, uma amostra de como vivem os ricos. Houve música além do jantar e, como Alec não parava de encher a taça de Bella com vinho, ela estava um pouco alta quando Edward De Cullen se aproximou de sua cadeira para convidá-la a dançar. Ela procurou uma desculpa para recusar o convite, até que ele pousou a mão no cotovelo dela para incentivá-la a se levantar.

— Vamos lá — ele disse de modo seco. — O noivo deve dançar pelo menos uma vez com a madrinha da noiva.

Bella pensou que aquilo deveria acontecer depois do casamento, mas o arrepio percorreu seu corpo de novo e a deixou tensa e sem fôlego para as explicações, e ele já a levava lentamente para a pista de dança, onde começaram a dançar.

As luzes estavam fracas, a música era uma balada romântica e lenta cantada por uma mulher de voz forte e sensual.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerar enquanto os dois dançavam e absorveu o impacto do calor do corpo másculo e musculoso de Edward contra sua pele macia.

— Relaxe — ele disse depois de alguns segundos. — Esse momento deve ser agradável.

Bella olhou para cima, viu o brilho nos olhos dele e sentiu o rosto corar.

— É que não estou acostumada a...

— Ficar tão perto de um homem dessa maneira? — ele disse, brincando.

— Dançar com esses sapatos — ela o corrigiu. — E o que você disse não foi muito gentil.

Ele simplesmente riu, o som baixo, grave e desconfortavelmente íntimo a ressoar contra seus seios.

— Você é uma pessoa diferente, Isabella Swan — ele disse. — É bonita, mas não gosta de ouvir isso. Fica tensa e na defensiva na minha presença, mas, apesar disso, consegue relaxar completamente na presença de um mulherengo como Alec Moreno.

— Ele não é um mulherengo. É tranqüilo demais para ser um mulherengo.

— Disque qualquer número em Sydney e mencione o nome dele.

E aquele foi um comentário cínico e não divertido, ela percebeu.

— Mas gosto dele — ela disse de modo teimoso.

— Veja... estou vendo que ele está começando a deixá-la encantada.

— Isso também não foi muito gentil!

Ele baixou a cabeça de repente, aproximando os lábios do rosto dela.

— Vou lhe contar um segredo, _mia bella... _eu não sou muito gentil.

Ele estava tão perto agora que ela conseguiu sentir o cheiro de seu corpo. Bella levantou a cabeça.

— Bem, pois é melhor que você seja gentil com Rosalie — ela o alertou, fiel à amiga.

Ele simplesmente riu ao se endireitar novamente, e a aproximou ainda mais, de modo a conseguir controlar seus movimentos com uma pressão leve e casual. Ele era muitos centímetros mais alto, e os olhos de Bella ficavam na altura do queixo forte e bem desenhado. Eles não voltaram a conversar e, conforme a música continuava, talvez por causa das várias taças de vinho, tudo em Edward se tornou mais claro para ela. Até mesmo a textura macia da lapela da camisa dele em contato com os dedos dela a fascinava, além da brancura da camisa em contraste com o tom de pele bronzeada de seu pescoço. Ele era bonito. Não havia como negar. Tudo nele era perfeito, desde o brilho de seu cabelo bronze, passando pelo formato do nariz tipicamente italiano e sua bela boca. A cantora continuava entoando a canção de modo intenso. Bella sentiu a força da música percorrer seu corpo de modo tão intenso quanto o vinho que havia bebido a noite toda, e como uma tola fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela sensação. Ele segurava uma das mãos dela de dedos alvos e finos com seus dedos compridos, e a outra mão descansava na curva de suas costas. Ela não percebera que acariciava a lapela macia de seu blazer e que estava tão próxima dele que sua respiração roçava no pescoço de Edward. Ela ia para onde ele a guiava, ciente da tensão que tomava conta de seu corpo, mas alheia ao fato de que ele também se deixava envolver.

Os dedos dele roçavam contra os dela, a mão que ele apoiava nas costas de Bella subiu ao centro de sua espinha e delicadamente a deixou ainda mais perto dele.

Era... gostoso. Uma sensação de distanciamento da realidade, e ela não percebeu como tinha relaxado nos braços dele até sentir o calor de sua pele contra os lábios e até provar seu gosto com a ponta da língua.

Chocada, Bella abriu os olhos e afastou a cabeça. O susto percorreu seu corpo, acompanhado por uma onda de total embaraço que deixou seu rosto quente de vergonha quando percebeu o que acabara de fazer: roçara os lábios no pescoço do noivo de Rosalie e o lambera!

* * *

_Eu só posso dizer uma coisa sobre essa adaptação! Leiam, e leiam, porque eu digo com certeza, vocês não vão se arepender... É um dos livros mais bonitos, divertidos, e fofos, e que já tive o prazer de ler... A Outra adaptação também é tão linda quando essa! Essas duas adaptações... tanto essa, quanto a historica vão mostrar a vocês, do que o amor é capaz! Então me acompanhem em mais essas adaptações!_

_Então meus amores, até Sabado ( meu niver)... Fiquem com Deus, e que Ele abençõe vocês e suas familias... Bom final de semana... Robsteijoosssss_


	3. Chapter 3

_Oiiii Meus Amoreeessss... BOOOMMM DIAAAAA! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! *-* Estou feliz hoje e quero compartilhar com vocês! ... Hoje é o meu dia, o meu niver... Estou completando 21 anos de vida... E por isso vou postar um capitulo cheio de surpresas pra vocês! Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Bella, completamente atordoada.

Eles já haviam parado de dançar! E ele olhava para ela com um daqueles irresistíveis sorrisos discretos! Olhando para o pescoço dele, Bella desejou com todas as forças que o chão se abrisse e um buraco a engolisse.

— Sinto muito! — sussurrou ela afastando-se rapidamente dele, quase caindo.

— Na verdade, fiquei lisonjeado com o... elogio. — Ele se apressou para equilibrá-la. — Felizmente percebi que aquilo ia acontecer, e por isso estamos agora no terraço, aqui fora, distante dos olhares curiosos...

— Fora? — Olhando ao redor, ainda confusa, Bella confirmou que eles estavam, de fato, em um terraço que ela não tinha visto antes! Foi então que percebeu quão envolvida devia estar com Edward, pois ele atravessara com ela as portas duplas francesas que levavam ao lado de fora, onde batia o vento mais frio da noite, sem que ela notasse!

Mais uma vez deu um passo incerto para trás, para longe dele dessa vez, e felizmente conseguiu manter-se de pé em segurança. Ainda conseguia escutar a música tocando à distância. Estava mortificada. Queria desaparecer e não conseguia olhar para ele... não sabia o que dizer para se defender!

Ele estava muito relaxado, com o quadril encostado em uma balaustrada de pedra, e Bella teve a péssima impressão de que ele estava se divertindo... e muito.

— Coloque a culpa no vinho — disse ele com gentileza. Bella concordou, pateticamente agradecida pela desculpa ruim.

— Não estou acostumada a beber... tanto.

— Não — ele concordou.

— E Alec...

— Encheu sua taça sem parar.

Ela não pretendia dizer aquilo, mas, ao ouvi-lo, olhou para ele imediatamante.

— Não foi isso! — ela protestou, respirou e perguntou: — Ele fez isso?

— Pobre Isabella — disse ele, com frieza. — Foi pega com o truque mais antigo de todos.

Bella se lembrou do que tinha feito com Edward e desviou o olhar e fez um gesto descoordenado em direção às portas francesas.

— Acho melhor...

— Voltar para a festa para ele poder continuar lhe embebedando?

— Não. — Os dedos esticados se fecharam com força e ela baixou o braço. — Seu senso de humor é muito ácido, _signore._

— E a sua língua é úmida e seus lábios, quentes e macios, _signorina._

Foi o bastante. Bella não conseguiria mais tolerar que ele se divertisse a sua custa. Virando-se, caminhou em direção à porta.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui fora sozinhos? — uma voz diferente foi ouvida.

E nada, nada em seus 22 anos de vida fez com que Bella se sentisse tão mal quanto naquele momento, quando sua amiga, sua linda, apaixonada _e fiel _melhor amiga, atravessou a porta.

— A sua... madrinha de casamento estava com calor — Edward respondeu com tranqüilidade. — Precisava respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

Quase sem conseguir se controlar, Bella sentiu um aperto por dentro, uma mistura de culpa e vergonha quando Rosalie olhou para ela e disse:

— Você está bem, querida? — Estava verdadeiramente preocupada. — _Dio, _você não parece nada bem, Bella.

— A culpa é do seu primo — Edward disse. — Foi ele quem ficou enchendo a taça dela com vinho a noite toda.

— Alec? Que coisa feia! E eu pedi a ele que cuidasse de você para mim... — Ela se aproximou de Bella e a abraçou. — Por causa do pai severo que tem, você não está acostumada a sair à noite para se divertir, não é, _cara! _Na verdade, você não está acostumada a beber nada alcoólico!

— Meu pai não é tão ruim — disse Bella, sentindo-se cada vez mais desconfortável.

— Não, ele é péssimo — Rosalie retrucou, sem fazer o menor esforço para esconder sua antipatia pelo pai de Bella, o homem a quem ela ainda atribuía a culpa pelo rompimento de seu relacionamento com Emmett, dois anos antes. — Ainda estou surpresa por ele ter permitido que viesse para cá, sabendo que teria de se divertir. Tive até de lhe dar algumas roupas para que ele não a forçasse a usar aquelas peças horrorosas que prefere que você vista!

Desejando poder sumir por causa daquela nova demonstração de insensibilidade, Bella se perguntou se aquilo podia ser castigo suficiente pelo que tinha feito com o noivo de Rosalie.

Surpreendentemente, Edward saiu em sua defesa.

— Já chega, _cara _— ele disse a Rosalie. — Ser pobre não é pecado. E sua amiga está com... dor de cabeça. Escutar você dizendo coisas que ela preferiria não discutir na minha presença a está deixando ainda pior.

— Oh, sinto muito, Bella. Não sei controlar minha boca — disse Rosalie para remediar a situação. — O que acha de eu levá-la de volta para o hotel? Poderíamos nos retirar mais cedo e Edward não vai se importar, não é, _caro!_

Asituação só seria pior se um rato saísse de trás da coluna do terraço e contasse a Rosalie a terrível verdade sobre o motivo de sua melhor amiga estar ali fora com o noivo dela, pensou Bella ao tentar falar com Rosalie, com um nó na garganta que ameaçava se transformar em lágrimas.

— É claro que não — o homem de voz suave concordou.

— Não... mesmo. — Bella estava quase totalmente tomada por raiva de si mesma. — Não posso permitir que você se ausente de sua festa. Alec disse que ele pretendia se retirar em breve, para se recuperar do cansaço da viagem. Eu... eu posso voltar ao hotel com ele.

— Não, não quero nem saber — respondeu Rosalie com firmeza. — E Alec pode voltar para o hotel conosco para que eu possa repreendê-lo por ter feito isso com você. Edward vai providenciar um carro.

Solícito, Edward De Cullen se endireitou. Bella sentiu um nó na garganta e recusou-se a olhar para ele, que já entrava no salão novamente.

Ela ia confessar, _precisava _confessar... mas como? Rosalie ficaria chocada. Nunca a perdoaria. A amizade entre elas estaria arruinada para sempre.

Mas e se Edward contasse antes? E se ele pensasse que seria divertido contar aquilo à noiva? Como Bella viveria se ele fizesse isso?

Eles estavam prestes a entrar na limusine quando Edward tocou o braço de Bella.

— Não faça isso, ela nunca vai perdoá-la — ele disse com a voz tão baixa que apenas ela o escutou, deixando-a mais chocada do que ele conseguiria imaginar. — E se tiver um pouco de juízo, vai se manter afastada de Alec Moreno — ele completou. Em seguida, virou-se para a noiva para lhe dar um rápido beijo de boa noite.

Ter Alec com elas no trajeto para o hotel tornou as coisas mais fáceis para Bella, que pôde fingir que cochilava enquanto ele e Rosalie conversavam. Ela percebeu vagamente que os dois falavam de modo alterado, mas acreditou que Rosalie estivesse cumprindo a promessa de que repreenderia o primo por causa do episódio com o vinho, por isso não deu muita atenção. Além disso, estava com uma dor de cabeça insistente e latejante, daquelas que uma pessoa sente quando está insatisfeita consigo mesma e sabe que vai demorar a passar.

Quando os dois primos decidiram tomar uma última bebida no bar antes de voltarem a seus quartos, Bella resolveu escapar e passar a noite com a cabeça enfiada sob o travesseiro, tentando esquecer o que fizera.

Mas ela deveria ter prestado atenção à conversa, descobriu no dia seguinte pela manhã quando o inferno se fez com as batidas urgentes na porta de seu quarto. Se tivesse ouvido o que os dois falavam, poderia ter impedido Rosalie de cometer o maior erro de sua vida.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi escutar, horrorizada, o que dizia Carmen Moreno entre soluços e lágrimas.

— Ela foi embora! — disse a _mamma _de Rosalie histericamente assim que Bella abriu a porta. — Simplesmente pegou todas as coisas durante a madrugada e deixou o hotel! Durante todo esse tempo, ela nunca deu um sinal sequer de que eles estavam planejando isso em segredo. Como ela pôde fazer isso? Como ele foi capaz? O que as pessoas vão dizer? E Edward? Ai, acho que não vou tolerar isso. Ela desperdiçou um ótimo futuro. Como pôde fazer isso conosco? Como o tolo do seu irmão pôde vir para cá e levá-la embora?

Imaginando até ali que a sra. Moreno estava se referindo a Alec, Bella perguntou, incrédula:

— _Emmett!? _Tem certeza de que está querendo se referir a meu irmão, sra. Moreno?

— Mas é claro que estou me referindo a Emmett! — a mulher respondeu. — Ele chegou ontem à tarde, ao que parece. Ficou _escondido _no banheiro do quarto de Rosalie quando fui procurá-la ontem! Dá para imaginar uma coisa dessas? Ela não estava vestida e os lençóis estavam desarrumados! _Dio mio, _não é preciso pensar muito para adivinhar o que estava acontecendo! Você sabia o que eles estavam planejando fazer, Isabella? Sabia?

O tom de acusação fez com que Bella negasse rapidamente:

— _Não! _Estou tão chocada quanto a senhora!

— Bem, espero que esteja dizendo a verdade — a sra. Moreno disse de modo frio. — Porque jamais vou perdoá-la se souber que você participou dessa coisa indesculpável!

— Pensei que a senhora estivesse dizendo que ela fugiu com Alec — disse Bella, ainda chocada.

— Alec? Mas ele é o primo dela! Está tentando deixar a situação ainda pior?

Completamente surpreendida pela resposta, Bella só conseguiu pedir desculpas.

— Agora alguém vai ter de dar a notícia a Edward — a mãe de Rosalie disse, chorando. — Rosalie deixou um bilhete para o noivo, mas ele foi para sua vila no lago. Como ontem à noite para preparar tudo para a nossa chegada amanhã, e meu marido foi à cidade cuidar de alguns negócios... ele ainda não sabe o que a filha malvada dele fez para arruinar a nossa vida!

A Vila De Cullen ficava sobre um monte rochoso, com seus muros verdes banhados pela luz do sol da tarde.

Bella teve uma sensação de enjôo quando saiu do táxi aquático e pisou no píer particular da vila com a madeira recém-pintada destacada pela luz do sol sob a madeira escura mais velha. Outro barco já estava atracado ali, mais estreito e aparentemente mais rápido, que desmoralizava completamente o táxi aquático que ficou ao seu lado. O pai de Rosalie providenciara que um motorista a levasse até Bellagio. Eles haviam conversado para resolver se deveriam contar as notícias a Edward pelo telefone, mas decidiram que ele deveria ser informado pessoalmente. A princípio, ficou decidido que Eleazar Moreno faria a viagem sozinho, mas parecia tão abalado que Bella se ofereceu para ir em seu lugar. Bella se sentia responsável. Como não se sentiria assim, uma vez que seu irmão havia causado tudo aquilo? Mas depois da estupidez que cometera na noite anterior, a última coisa que desejava era encarar Edward De Cullen.

Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo enquanto caminhava na direção dos portões de ferro que, acreditava, a levariam até as escadas que iam dar na vila. Atrás de si, ouviu o táxi aquático se afastando, com os motores ligados atravessando a água azul e reluzente, fazendo com que ela tivesse a sensação de ter sido deixada no pior lugar do mundo.

Um homem apareceu por entre as sombras do outro lado do portão, fazendo com que ela parasse, encarando-a com seus olhos escuros. Ela devia estar horrível, pois era assim que se sentia com o cabelo solto e o rosto pálido. E ainda estava vestindo a mesma blusa verde e a calça branca que vestira apressadamente naquela manhã, quando a _mamma _de Rosalie havia batido à porta.

— Posso ajudá-la, _signorina? _— o homem perguntou com seu italiano friamente educado.

Passando a língua com nervosismo pelos lábios, ela disse:

— Vim entregar uma carta ao _signor _De Cullen — Bella respondeu. — Meu nome é... Isabella Swan.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo de cabeça e pegou um telefone celular, sem desviar o olhar de Bella nem por um segundo enquanto conversava em voz baixa com a pessoa do outro lado da linha. Em seguida, com mais um gesto de cabeça, ele destrancou o portão e o abriu.

— Pode subir, _signorina _— anunciou.

Murmurando um agradecimento, Bella estava prestes a passar por ele quando um pensamento fez com que parasse.

— Vou... precisar de um táxi aquático para voltar a Bellagio — disse a ele. — Não me lembrei de pedir ao outro que esperasse.

— Cuidarei disso quando a senhora estiver pronta para ir embora — disse ele.

Agradecendo mais uma vez, Bella seguiu em frente e descobriu uma escada de pedra desgastada na lateral da rocha. No topo da escadaria, deparou com jardins bem verdes e cuidadosamente aparados e um caminho que levava a um terraço de pedras e, depois dele, à vila, com as janelas compridas que se abriam com a brisa suave que batia do lago.

Lindo, pensou, mas foi só o que pôde pensar. Estava nervosa demais, ansiosa demais... morrendo de medo, na verdade.

Outro homem esperava por ela no terraço, e a cumprimentou com um meneio de cabeça e pediu que ela o seguisse. Estava frio dentro da vila, a decoração era uma mistura de cores quentes em belos tapetes e quadros com molduras douradas. O homem a guiou por um caminho que dava em portas duplas e pesadas de madeira, bateu e abriu uma delas antes de dar um passo em silêncio para o lado, sinalizando que ela deveria passar.

Bella precisou respirar profundamente antes de continuar e passou pelo empregado, entrando numa bela sala de pé-direito alto, gesso no teto e janelas estreitas e compridas que enchiam o local com a luz dourada de fora. As paredes eram brancas, os móveis escuros e maciços como o piso bem polido. Espaços estreitos eram preenchidos por estantes repletas de livros; uma lareira de pedra tomava boa parte de uma parede. Ao olhar ao redor, para as lindas cadeiras antigas de veludo cor de vinho e para os elegantes sofás, parou diante da mesa entalhada posicionada entre as duas janelas... e do homem que estava em pé, parado, atrás do móvel.

Imediatamente Bella sentiu um nó na garganta e o coração aos pulos. Ele já sabia sobre Rosalie, ela percebeu. Estava bem claro em sua expressão fria.

— Acredito que você trouxe uma carta para mim — Edward De Cullen disse. Sem cumprimentos, sem a menor tentativa de tornar as coisas mais fáceis para ela. Mas para que faria isso?

— Como... você sabe? — Bella ousou perguntar. Ele a olhou rapidamente e logo desviou o olhar.

— Ela ia casar comigo. Isso a deixava em uma posição de pessoa de classe inferior à procura de dinheiro, por isso, é claro, coloquei uma equipe para segui-la.

Mas eles não a impediram de fugir com Emmett? Bella teria adorado fazer essa pergunta, mas pela maneira como ele estava ali, vestindo seu terno cor de chumbo, de corte perfeito, com a expressão sisuda, a pergunta se transformou em um grande nó na garganta quando ela deu um passo adiante, com a sensação de que pisava em agulhas. Colocou a carta sobre a mesa. Seu coração acelerou quando ele a encarou por um instante antes de esticar o braço e pegar o papel, e deixou que mais alguns segundos se passassem antes de, finalmente, abrir o selo que a mantinha fechada.

Depois disso, não disse nada. Fez-se um silêncio longo enquanto ele mantinha-se atrás da mesa, lendo as palavras que Rosalie escrevera, e Bella ficou em pé com os olhos fixos no rosto bonito dele, acreditando que a força de seu orgulho nato devia ser a única coisa que o impedia de se entregar à tristeza.

— Sinto... muito — disse ela, sabendo que aquilo não era o mais adequado a ser dito, mas... o que mais poderia dizer?

Ele mexeu a cabeça rapidamente, os olhos parecidos com cristais verdes sob os cílios escuros ainda voltados para a folha de papel, e que permaneceram assim enquanto a carta era colocada sobre a mesa lentamente.

— Você não sabia de nada?

Bella apertou os dedos contra a pele macia da palma de sua mão de maneira tensa e ansiosa.

— Não, de nada — ela respondeu.

— E a família dela?

Bella balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer.

— Você... estava lá ontem à noite... Ela estava radiante. Ela...

— Minha futura noiva gloriosa em sua boa sorte — ele disse, lenta e friamente.

Apertando os lábios, Bella baixou os olhos e nada disse. Estava claro que Rosalie estava fingindo muito bem, com a intenção de enganar a todos na noite anterior. Agora tudo parecia terrível, o brilho extravagantemente romântico de uma grande e cruel mentirosa. Ela surgira como uma princesa em seu vestido dourado de seda. Aproximara-se desse homem, sorrindo para ele com encanto e paixão. E todos sorriram enquanto a observavam, todos comentando o fato de os dois formarem um casal fabuloso. Até mesmo Edward, com seu modo mordaz de analisar as coisas, havia sorrido para a sua linda noiva. No fundo, Bella sentiu inveja da amiga, pois poucas mulheres conseguem realizar o sonho de infância de se apaixonar e casar com um príncipe.

Não que Edward De Cullen fosse um príncipe, pois não era. Mas tinha as mesmas características dos belos príncipes: bronzeado, alto, de traços bonitos, corpo perfeitamente desenvolvido e os benefícios extras por ser um homem muito rico, graças à escolha cuidadosa das noivas da família De Cullen ao longo dos séculos. _Dinastias _tinha sido o termo usado por Rosalie.

— Vou entrar para uma dinastia, porque tenho o nome certo e a genética certa.

O comentário tinha sido tão inesperado, que Bella ficou chocada:

— Mas você o ama, não é?

— Está brincando, _cara? _— Rosalie perguntara, rindo. — Você o viu. Que garota em são consciência não se apaixonaria por Edward? Até mesmo você, se tivesse a chance.

Bella sentiu um tremor de culpa ao se lembrar daquela resposta ousada, pois sabia que havia desenvolvido um tipo de fascinação por aquele homem e sua consciência estava pesada... principalmente depois do ocorrido na noite anterior. Mas também franziu o cenho ao perceber, agora, que tinha de encarar o resultado da grande decepção causada por sua melhor amiga. Como Rosalie tinha sido esperta ao se esquivar de responder se amava o noivo.

Ela observou quando Edward pegou a carta novamente, com os dedos compridos e bronzeados erguendo a folha de papel branco para reler o que Rosalie escrevera. Seu rosto manteve-se frio, completamente inexpressivo, mas Bella percebeu que não conseguia respirar. Talvez tivesse a ver com a maneira como ele mantinha os lábios unidos e com o modo com que suas narinas se abriram quando ele inspirou o ar.

Ele estava irritado, percebeu, e era compreensível. Mas era difícil saber se estava triste. Nas poucas ocasiões em que esteve com ele, até mesmo na noite anterior, sempre tivera a impressão de que ele era o tipo de pessoa que não demonstrava os sentimentos.

Frio, duro, insensível, arrogante, ela se flagrou pensando enquanto esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Poderia ter relacionado outros adjetivos, como alto, bronzeado e irritantemente bonito, mas eles só serviam para descobrir o lado de fora, potencialmente másculo. Era a primeira descrição que dizia tudo sobre sua personalidade. O silêncio continuou até ela sentir os nervos à flor da pele. Em parte de sua consciência, Bella sabia que deveria sair dali agora que a carta já tinha sido entregue, mas estranhamente relutou em deixá-lo sozinho. Ainda se sentia responsável... apesar de saber que não tinha culpa de nada. Sentia... pena dele, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente ele detestaria saber que ela ousava se sentir assim.

Que homem estranho, pensou, porém não pela primeira vez, enquanto esperava diante da mesa, incapaz de desviar os olhos do rosto dele. Mesmo com toda a riqueza, poder e posição importante na sociedade italiana, ela apenas o via como um homem solitário. Mesmo na presença de Rosalie, ele passava a impressão de ser reservado de um modo que Bella jamais conseguiria explicar bem.

— Eu... acho que você deve estar querendo saber onde está sua aliança — disse ela, precisando preencher aquele vazio insuportavelmente tenso, e a aliança surgiu na conversa que ela teve com a mãe de Rosalie.

— Não — ele negou sem qualquer alteração. — Acho que o fato de ela fugir com um homem pobre selou o destino da aliança.

Bella sentiu um choque, e sua face corou ao se lembrar de que o outro fato nessa história toda, aquele com o que ela estava tendo de lidar, era que Rosalie havia fugido com o seu irmão.

— O Emm não é pobre. — Ela sentiu necessidade de defender a renda de classe média do irmão. Afinal, era a única coisa a respeito dele, naquele momento, que ela podia defender.

— De acordo com os seus parâmetros ou com os meus?

Que comentário arrogante! Bella sentiu a raiva começar a controlá-la, mesmo sabendo que não tinha o direito de extravasar o sentimento.

— Bem... — ela virou-se tensa para a porta — acho que é melhor eu ir embora...

— Vai fugir como os outros dois? — disse ele.

— Não — respondeu ela. — Só acho melhor ir embora antes de me irritar.

— Então você se irrita?

— Sim. — Ela virou-se e viu que ele saíra de trás da mesa, rápida e silenciosamente, e não havia percebido seus movimentos. Agora estava encostado na mesa com os braços cruzados, com a carta de Rosalie deixada sobre o tampo.

A surpresa fez com que ela emitisse um som. E sentiu um frio na barriga pela maneira como ele observava a blusa verde e a calça branca que ela havia vestido apressadamente naquela manhã, e o cabelo completamente revolto.

Na noite anterior, agira como uma tola. Naquela manhã, tinha sido acordada pelos gritos e acusações histéricas dos pais de Rosalie, que continuavam ressoando em sua mente. E então, aquilo: aquele homem completamente desconcertante que ela precisava encarar porque os pais de Rosalie não eram capazes de fazer isso... E ele estava olhando para ela como se não acreditasse que ela ousava sair do quarto vestida daquele modo. Bem, tente passar maquiagem quando seus dedos pararem de tremer, ela pensou, como se conversasse com ele, enquanto era avaliada com aquele olhar desrespeitoso. Procure pensar em quais roupas vestir diante de uma multidão, entre elas um homem rejeitado, quando ficar insatisfeito com todas as combinações.

— Durante a semana que você passou aqui em meu país, vi você desempenhar o papel de pateta de Rosalie, para seu temperamento nervoso e inconstante — disse ele de modo tão repentino que Bella se assustou. — Eu vi você confortá-la, acalmá-la e até alegrá-la. Mas não me lembro de tê-la visto a ponto de perder a paciência com Rosalie diante das coisas embaraçosas que ela lhe disse. Então por que acha que vai ficar irritada comigo?

— Você... atacou a minha família.

— Eu _ataquei _o seu irmão — disse ele. — Não acha que tenho o direito?

Obviamente ele tinha o direito. Ontem, a essa hora, ela era a metade de um casal lindo, a apenas uma semana do casamento. Seria o casamento do ano na Itália, mas agora estava prestes a se tornar um escândalo que seria um prato cheio para a imprensa e fora seu irmão o responsável por tudo aquilo.

Bella moveu-se desajeitadamente, fazendo um gesto como se pedisse desculpas, apesar de sentir-se chicoteada pela maneira como Edward falava.

— Eu lhe dou o direito de menosprezar meu irmão — ela disse. — Vou lhe dar o direito até de ficar irado comigo, por eu ser irmã do homem que fugiu com a sua noiva. Mas não vou — e ela ergueu o queixo, os olhos desafiadores — ficar aqui enquanto você ridiculariza o fato de não sermos ricos como você.

— Eu fiz isso?

Bella pressionou os lábios e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Ele não era a única pessoa a ter seu orgulho ferido naquele dia. Já tivera de tolerar comentários muito maldosos dos pais de Rosalie sobre seu irmão que tinham sido difíceis de engolir.

— Então peço desculpas.

Bella não acreditava nele. Olhando para ele, não conseguia ver nenhum sinal de arrependimento em seu tom de voz. Mas respondeu educadamente, mesmo assim:

— Obrigada. Agora, se não se importa, vou embora...

Mais uma vez ela estava prestes a se virar quando ele a deteve.

— Como chegou aqui?

— De táxi aquático que peguei em Bellagio.

Ele fez um gesto afirmativo de cabeça.

— Então, pelo visto, você está presa aqui até que eu providencie seu retorno.

— Seu... empregado no píer disse que providenciaria...

— Trata-se de hierarquia, srta. Swan — ele a interrompeu. — Minhas ordens têm mais importância por aqui.

Ele estava competindo, Bella percebeu, abrindo os lábios para dizer algo, porém fechando-os novamente quando, de repente, notou que ele queria brigar. Ela seria capaz de aceitar? A pergunta surgiu enquanto seu bom senso dizia que ela deveria sair de lá, porque não seria páreo para ele. Edward morava naquela linda vila às margens do lago Como, era dono de um belo apartamento em Milão, e por esse motivo ela ficara surpresa com o fato de ele ter ocupado uma suíte no dia anterior, além de outras três lindas casas que Rosalie mencionara, em diferentes partes do mundo. Levava um estilo de vida sofisticado, típico dos grandes abastados do mundo dos negócios. Até viajava pelo mundo no conforto do próprio jatinho particular. E bem ali fora, ancorado no píer particular, estava o barco motorizado branco que poderia levá-la ao outro lado do lago em dez minutos... mas ele estava se recusando a dar a ordem porque estava disposto a brincar com alguém e ela, convenientemente, estava ali.

Bella desviou o olhar dele mais uma vez, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

— Você sabe que está sendo mal-educado — disse ela, por fim.

— Chocolates... — ele disse.

— Chocolates... o quê? — ela perguntou, completamente surpresa com o comentário.

— Seus olhos quando você fica brava — respondeu ele. — Na maior parte do tempo, eles são de um tom Castanho-escuro.

— E soltam faíscas quando sou posta contra a parede — ela reagiu.

— Deixe-me ver, então. Você sabia desde o princípio o que eles estavam planejando.

Não tinha sido uma pergunta.

— Não — Bella insistiu. — Já _disse _que eu não sabia. — Mas, mesmo dizendo isso, por dentro ela se sentia culpada, pois talvez tivesse percebido que alguma coisa acontecia, mas havia sido muito mais simples deixar as suspeitas de lado.

— Não pensei que você fosse mentirosa, Isabella — ele disse com frieza.

— Não estou mentindo! — Com a expressão fechada, irritada consigo mesma e com ele ecom aquela situação terrível na qual havia se colocado, continuou: — Não vi que isso ia acontecer — insistiu mais uma vez —, mas confesso que me sinto um pouco responsável, pois acho que poderia ter percebido alguma coisa.

— Porque você sabia que eles eram amantes?

Ele tinha de dizer aquilo com tanta calma? Tentando ficar menos tensa, ela respondeu, decidindo ser direta, uma vez que ele não parecia ter sentimentos:

— Sim. Durante algum tempo, muitos anos atrás.

— Namoradinhos de infância — ele esboçou um sorriso. Um pouco mais que isso, ela pensou ao unir os lábios e não dizer nada. Depois, como não conseguia encarar o olhar desafiador dele, suspirou e disse:

— Você tinha razão a respeito da diferença de condição social. Ele nunca será bom o bastante para ela.

— Enquanto eu preenchia todos os requisitos para um Moreno?

Bella deu de ombros dessa vez. O que mais poderia fazer? Ele satisfazia todos os critérios. Era tudo o que os Moreno esperavam para sua linda filha. Emmett, não. Emmett era um homem de classe média da Inglaterra. Havia aproveitado a educação em escolas públicas necessária para dar um pontapé inicial em sua vida, mas não passava disso. Até aquela crise financeira, sua família vivia com conforto com o dinheiro ganho em um negócio pequeno, nem mais, nem menos. Esperavam que Emmett assumisse os negócios do pai um dia e que se casasse com alguma moça inglesa e gentil de classe média que não exigiria que ele lhe desse mais do que podia.

Rosalie, por outro lado, sempre esperaria mais. Sempre teria o que quisesse na vida, mesmo que tivesse de comprar com seu dinheiro. Emmett não saberia lidar com isso. Seu ego sofreria um baque tão grande e ele jamais conseguiria ser feliz, enquanto Edward tinha tanto dinheiro que não se importaria nem um pouco que sua bela mulher gastasse o dinheiro dele, e seu ego ficaria intacto.

— Ela vai voltar — prometeu Bella. — Ela só precisa de um tempo para... organizar as idéias.

— Não o coração? — A comparação direta fez com que Bella sentisse vergonha.

— Tenho certeza de que ela ama você — insistiu ela. — Só não está preparada para se comprometer com um casamento. Se você der algum tempo para ela, eu...

As sobrancelhas brilhosas se arquearam de maneira curiosa.

— Está mesmo sugerindo, srta. Swan, que devo esperar até que Rosalie organize as idéias?

Era isso o que ela estava fazendo? Erguendo a cabeça, respondeu:

— Se você a ama... sim.

— Então você é uma tola romântica, porque isso não vai acontecer. — Ele se moveu repentinamente, afastando-se da mesa. — Há um casamento marcado para o próximo sábado de manhã e pretendo fazer com que ele aconteça.

Sem uma noiva? Bella olhou para ele.

— Está dizendo que... vai encontrá-la e arrastá-la de volta para que se case com você? — Ela riu ao imaginar Rosalie sendo arrastada por aquele homem pelo corredor da igreja, dando chutes no ar e gritando.

— Não. — Virando-se, ele voltou a pegar a carta de Rosalie, dessa vez para dobrá-la com cuidado e precisão. — Pretendo substituí-la por outra pessoa.

Bella estava bastante confusa.

— Simples assim?

— Simples assim.

* * *

_Gostaram?_

_Tem mulheres tontas mesmo!_

_Essa Rosalie tem parafusos soltos na cabeça! Onde já se viu, tendo o Edward, vai troca-lo pelo Emmett ( nada contra o Emmett, amo ele), mais o Edward não tem comparação! Bom com isso a nossa Bellinha vai se dar bem!_

_Então meus amoresss... Até amanhã (domingo)... Fiquem com o papai do seu, e que Ele no seu infinito amor abençõe nosso dia, nossas vidas, e familias... Robsteijooosssss_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BOMMMMM DIAAAAA MEUS AMORESSS**... Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Desculpe não ter postado antes... Mas não estava me sentindo bem! Mas agora que estou novinha em folha novamente... Estou postando pra vocês mais um capitulo para conhecerem melhor as intenções do Edward e a proposta maluca de casamento que a Bella recebeu kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ele a surpreendeu rasgando a carta em pedacinhos, e calmamente os jogou numa cesta de papel ao lado da mesa. Foi uma demonstração tão grande de desprezo por Rosalie e por tudo que ela deveria representar para ele, que Bella começou a se sentir mal.

— Você vai ter de se apressar para colocar sua vida em ordem, é claro, mas com minha ajuda acredito que tudo pode ser resolvido a tempo.

Ela desviou o olhar dos pedaços de papel. Demorou alguns segundos para que compreendesse o que ele dissera... e, quando compreendeu, Bella deu alguns passos tortos para trás.

— Minha vida... está bem assim.

— Não duvido — ele disse. — Mas será que vai estar _bem _amanhã, quando eu informar às autoridades que seu irmão esvaziou a conta de sua empresa?

— Isso... não teve a menor graça — respondeu Bella, seu coração começando a bater forte porque a conversa tomara um tom muito estranho. — Sei que você está magoado e irado, e compreendo que precisa descontar tudo isso em alguém. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de mentir sobre a minha família!

— Sobre o seu _irmão. _— Mais uma vez Edward deixou clara a diferença. — Restrinjo minhas acusações a apenas um membro de sua família. Ao restante, darei o benefício da dúvida... por enquanto.

Ele a irritava mais a cada palavra cruel pronunciada.

— Você suspeita que _meu pai _seja ladrão? Em que se baseia para pensar que pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

— Eu _me baseio, _como você diz tão bem, por ser um banqueiro — ele respondeu. — E, por ser um banqueiro, não costumo deixar que a emoção vença a razão.

— Você está me confundindo — Bella olhou para ele com indignação.

— Então, permita que eu explique. Rosalie é uma moça muito rica.

— Eu sei disso — ela respondeu.

— Um pouco de... podemos dizer, engenhosidade familiar, faria com que ela acreditasse que seu namoradinho de infância estava rico.

— Acho que você precisa ficar um pouco sozinho para pensar — Bella disse a ele e fez o que deveria ter feito minutos antes: virou-se para ir embora.

— Seu... relacionamento próximo com ela me deixou curioso — ele continuou, dizendo com a mesma calma de antes enquanto ela se afastava. — Por isso, decidi que seria bom investigar você e sua família.

— Investigar? — Mais uma vez ela se virou para encará-lo. — Então, em que se baseia _desta vez _para acreditar que tem o direito de fazer isso?

— O direito de futuro marido de Rosalie por estar... Bem, um pouco curioso a respeito de sua amizade com ela. Você não faz o tipo dela, srta. Swan — ele disse de modo direto. — Qualquer pessoa pode ver que Rosalie está em outro nível, mas aí está você, hospedando-se no melhor hotel em Milão à custa do dinheiro da família dela, vestindo roupas que ela lhe deu para que você não se sentisse deslocada entre os amigos ricos dela, e prestes a ocupar o papel de madrinha orgulhosa no casamento.

— _Estava _prestes a fazer isso — ela respondeu, furiosa com o tom nojento que ele estava dando a tudo que dizia.

— Estava — reconheceu ele com um meneio de cabeça. — Por isso decidi investigar um pouco. E sabe o que descobri? Swan não está simplesmente passando por uma crise financeira passageira como me disseram, mas sim está prestes a falir completamente. Seu pai está afundado em dívidas. Seu irmão detesta a vida como engenheiro e se ressente do fato de que se espera que ele se mantenha nos negócios.

Bella estava furiosa.

— Emmett queria ser um artista.

— Oh, a idéia romanticamente perfeita para ele — Edward disse com sarcasmo. — Moreno, com boa aparência e sensível, ele é o par perfeito para uma garota impressionável como Rosalie... enquanto você — ele continuou, antes que Bella pudesse dizer alguma coisa —, você é a pessoa perfeitamente comum para manter Rosalie encantada e cega diante do que seu irmão realmente está fazendo. Bella endireitou os ombros tensos e trêmulos.

— Terminou de humilhar a minha família? — perguntou, com vontade de lhe dar um tapa.

— Soberba — ele disse. — Gosto disso.

— Mas eu não gosto de você! — ela disse. — Rosalie e eu somos amigas desde que tínhamos 12 anos... a riqueza dela ou a minha pobreza nunca foi um problema entre nós, porque não é disso que depende uma amizade verdadeira! A _minha _família trabalha muito para ganhar a vida, _signor _— ela fez sua defesa com orgulho. — Todos nós trabalhamos muito! Não passamos a vida aproveitando as mordomias como um playboy de família abastada, porém totalmente problemática da qual você, infelizmente, saiu! E se o meu irmão é diferente de todos nós, pelo menos ele sabe que é amado! Enquanto você, _signor, _com sua enorme riqueza e arrogância herdada, nunca deve ter sido amado para ser tão frio e duvidar tanto de tudo e de todos a ponto de ter de desenterrar a vida de todas as pessoas sem que elas saibam!

— Problemática? — Seus olhos brilhantes a examinaram. — Você tem um modo muito depreciativo de analisar o histórico da minha família, srta. Swan. Isso me deixa curioso para saber de onde tirou a sua informação e, ainda mais, do motivo de ter procurado saber.

Bella ficou tensa, como se ele a tivesse acertado um soco. Decidiu andar na corda bamba.

— Eu... Rosalie — respondeu, detestando a sensação de seu rosto corando, porque sabia que tinha a culpa de ter passado horas pesquisando sobre ele na internet. — Ela disse que casar com você seria como fazer parte de uma dinastia, porque tinha o nome e a genética certos — continuou. — Foi um comentário tão frio e profissional para mim que pensei que ela estivesse brincando quando disse isso, mas agora vejo que não era brincadeira alguma, ou você estaria magoado demais com o que aconteceu para pensar em me fazer essa sugestão tão fria!

— Terminou? — perguntou ele quando ela finalmente pareceu terminar. Com o corpo todo trêmulo, Bella apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça, afirmando.

Ele fez o mesmo, e desencostou da mesa.

— Então, terminados os ataques, vamos retomar o assunto do nosso casamento — ele disse.

— Não vou casar com você! — Bella quase gritou. Ele estaria maluco?

Edward contornou a mesa.

— Você me beijou ontem à noite.

A lembrança fez com que ela respirasse profundamente. Tinha esperanças de que ele houvesse se esquecido daquilo. Ela rezara a noite toda, pedindo que aquele beijo roubado terrível e chocante, não tivesse passado de um sonho.

— Eu estava embriagada...

— Você parecia estar embriagada. — Ele começou a abrir a gaveta e tirou uma pasta grossa que colocou sobre a mesa. — É claro que você podia estar tentando me distrair para que eu não percebesse o que Rosalie estava aprontando.

Bella ficou abismada ao ouvir aquele comentário cínico a respeito de seu comportamento idiota, mas quando abriu a boca para falar, não conseguiu dizer nada.

Ele sorriu... de modo frio.

— Tudo pode ser mal interpretado, Isabella. Quando você se aproximou de mim como uma virgem tímida e meiga, eu fiquei... lisonjeado? E agora? — Ele abriu a pasta. — Veja como as coisas podem parecer diferentes à luz fria do dia e com o bom senso restabelecido. Venha dar uma olhada...

Não era uma sugestão. Bella sentiu um arrepio no corpo quando forçou as pernas trêmulas a voltarem para a mesa. Ele virou a pasta, e marcou com o dedo a parte onde ela devia olhar. Ela viu um extrato bancário com o sobrenome Swan impresso na parte superior.

— Como... você conseguiu isso? — ela perguntou.

— Sou um banqueiro — ele a lembrou, mais uma vez. — Com os contatos certos e as ligações corretas, posso conseguir o que quiser.

Havia um sentido duplo no comentário, mas Bella não percebeu.

— Olhe para onde estou apontando — disse ele. Ela obedeceu, e ficou paralisada. — O histórico mostra que a conta de sua empresa recebeu uma grande injeção de fundos dois dias atrás — ele disse o que ela já tinha visto. Cinco milhões e meio... Bella nunca tinha visto cinco milhões e meio escritos em um papel. Para ela, era uma quantia gigantesca. — Se você analisar a movimentação — Edward insistiu —, verá que os cinco milhões e meio foram sacados novamente no mesmo dia.

— Não — disse ela, recusando-se a acreditar no que ele estava sugerindo e saindo do torpor que a envolvia. — Preciso telefonar para meu pai. — Muito pálida, ela se virou, zonza, e seguiu em direção à porta.

— Você não vai telefonar para ninguém — disse ele com a voz calma. — Nesse exato momento tenho o controle dessa situação e pretendo mantê-lo. Envolver outra pessoa vai colocar esse controle em risco.

— Controle sobre o quê? — Bella se virou para encará-lo.

— Sobre você — ele respondeu. — Até você trazer a carta de Rosalie, eu ainda estava tentando descobrir por que seu pai havia conseguido o empréstimo de que precisava para salvar a empresa, sacado o dinheiro todo e o depositado em outro lugar.

Bella de repente sentiu que precisava sentar. A única cadeira disponível estava a metros da mesa. Sentou-se ali. Sua cabeça estava confusa, e o quebra-cabeça complicado que formava o que estava de fato acontecendo naquele momento era demais para sua compreensão.

— Seu irmão é a única pessoa que, além de seu pai, tem acesso autorizado à conta. Junte as peças, Isabella — ele a incentivou. — Não é preciso pensar muito para chegar à conclusão de que seu irmão pegou o dinheiro para pagar a fuga romântica com Rosalie. Se você teve participação no desaparecimento dos dois, espero que tenha percebido que ficou aqui para segurar as pontas.

Naquele exato momento, Bella não se preocupou consigo mesma. Estava preocupada com o pai. Se, e quando_, _ele descobrisse o que Emmett fizera, iria...

— Devo dizer que, é claro, se você for verdadeiramente inocente nisso tudo, vai segurar as pontas da mesma maneira — aquela voz odiosa se fez ouvir —, porque eu quero uma reparação por ter sido feito de idiota. E se para isso você tiver de usar o vestido de Rosalie e casar comigo no lugar dela, então é isso mesmo o que vai acontecer.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Ela se levantou. — Você não acha que essa situação já é ruim o bastante para pensar somente no próprio umbigo?

Ele não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Você tem uma maneira bastante esquisita de se expressar. — Se a mesa não estivesse entre eles, ela teria se lançado sobre ele, com fúria!

— Não vou casar com você! — ela teve de se contentar com os gritos.

— Por que não? — Sentando-se na cadeira diante da mesa, ele lançou um olhar desafiador a ela. — Tem alguma coisa de errado comigo?

— Não me peça para fazer uma lista — disse Bella, envolvendo o corpo com os braços e olhando para ele enquanto pensava em mil coisas, tentando compreender aquela situação maluca. — Você tem olhos de leão — disse sem perceber!

— Os leões demarcam o território, protegendo suas fêmeas, mas eles não caçam — ele respondeu de maneira relaxada.

— Isso tem algum sentido? — Bella perguntou, desejando que não tivesse dito nada a respeito dos olhos dele.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Estou pronto para acasalar. Quero... filhotes. Não precisei caçar Rosalie porque ela sempre esteve ali, no pano de fundo da minha vida, pronta para mim quando crescesse. Agora, é você. — Ele mantinha os malditos olhos verdes fixos no rosto dela. — Você também não precisa caçar, porque a peguei e a prendi graças à tendência de seu irmão para roubar e pela atração que você sente por mim e que não consegue esconder.

— Não me sinto atraída por você de forma alguma — ela negou veementemente.

— Então por que me deu aquele beijo doce?

— Oh, por favor. — Ele parecia um cão com um osso delicioso para saborear. — Não foi um beijo! Sem querer esfreguei minha boca em seu pescoço. E, além disso_, _eu estava embriagada — completou, para deixar tudo bem claro.

— Embriagada de atração há meses — ele respondeu. — Sua atração por mim ficou clara em sua linguagem corporal desde a primeira vez em que nos encontramos em Londres, e você não conseguia parar de me admirar — disse ele com arrogância. — E estava claro quando nos encontramos no elevador em Milão. E definitivamente continuou presente ontem à noite quando dançamos juntos, quando me entreguei à tentação e a guiei para o terraço. E com certeza estava no esfregão irresistível que você deixou seus lábios darem e na ponta macia de sua língua em meu pescoço.

Sentindo-se completamente envergonhada, Bella rebateu:

— Você tem mais de dez anos a mais que eu... Para mim, o _signor _é muito velho.

— Trinta e quatro para 22 é uma boa diferença, _cara. _— Era a primeira vez que ele usava aquela palavra com ela e Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha como um pecado terrível.

— Isso quer dizer que posso lhe oferecer minha experiência e fidelidade, pois aproveitei todos esses anos. Você vai me dar sua juventude, beleza, seu lindo corpo macio e em forma, e sua lealdade_, _quando esquecer sua amiga e seu irmão para proteger seu pai do pior escândalo no qual o nome dele pode ser envolvido.

— Você é muito frio. — Com os braços ao redor do corpo, ela estremeceu.

— Não entre os lençóis.

— Então é isso? — Bella perguntou. — Entre os lençóis eu receberei seu calor e sua fabulosa experiência, e longe deles vou desempenhar o papel de sua esposa rica, mimada, jovem para ser exibida como um troféu e livrar... você de uma situação ruim? Nada de afeto, nada de amor?

— O amor é uma ilusão.

— Vindo de você, acredito que sim.

— Vai falar da minha família problemática de novo?

— Estou falando do fato de eu não gostar de você.

— Mas me deseja como louca — disse ele como se contasse um segredo. Bella ficou tensa e franziu o cenho. — Você fica excitada apenas olhando para mim — ele continuou. — Sabe, instintivamente, que o sexo será muito bom entre nós e isso a incomoda como uma dor insistente. Se eu saísse de minha mesa agora e a envolvesse em meus braços, você se entregaria.

— Sem a cama e os lençóis? — O sarcasmo se fez notar antes que ela conseguisse controlá-lo. Se pretendia fazer com que o comentário fosse um balde de água fria na autoconfiança excessiva de Edward, não funcionou, pois ele riu... um som atraente, profundo e delicado.

— Posso me adaptar, _bella mia, _se tiver estímulos.

Detestando a pose tranqüila, com ar de superioridade e certeza de suas atitudes, ela resolveu desafiá-lo:

— Então, e se um dia eu desejasse, digamos, entrar em seu escritório e exigir que fizéssemos amor enquanto você estivesse ocupado ao telefone, ganhando mais milhões?

— Essa é uma de suas fantasias? — ele perguntou, fazendo com que ela corasse. — Nesse caso, eu faria o possível para satisfazê-la. — Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. — A calcinha não é problema, a calça exige um pouco mais de cuidado, e se sua fantasia me forçar a ganhar milhões enquanto eu a satisfaço, quanto mais prazeroso for para você, mais fácil será para mim.

— Minha nossa! Você é insuportável — Bella deu-lhe as costas, quase sem acreditar que ele dissera tudo aquilo com tamanha calma insolente e detestando a si mesma por ter lhe dado a oportunidade.

— Sou apenas mais experiente do que você nesse jogo. Apesar de pensar em fazer sexo sobre a minha mesa enquanto eu falo ao telefone ser novidade — ele disse. — Talvez experimentemos.

Ela ergueu os ombros e levou as mãos a eles como se, ao fazer isso, conseguisse manter a sugestão de Edward distante. Não importava que soubesse ter iniciado aquilo. Ele tinha razão: era muito mais experiente nesse jogo do que ela, e tudo o que conseguiria fazer desafiando-o dessa maneira seria colocar-se cada vez mais dentro da armadilha dele.

— Você sabe para onde os amantes em fuga foram? — A pergunta foi feita repentinamente.

— Não — ela respondeu.

— Então, será que sabe que seu cabelo parece pegar fogo quando reflete a luz do sol que está entrando pela janela atrás de você?

Aquela observação dita de modo delicado fez com que seus cabelos cobrissem o rosto quando ela se virou.

— Por favor! Pode parar com essa brincadeira maluca? — pediu.

— Não é brincadeira — ele negou, e estava relaxado na cadeira, muito certo de suas atitudes e de tudo que ousara dizer a ela ao ponto de Bella não conseguir desviar o olhar de Edward, não conseguir perceber a sensualidade que emanava de todas as partes do corpo dele, como um homem cheio de desejo. Os olhos entreabertos, o brilho verde de seus olhos. A boca que havia relaxado para mostrar sua capacidade de aproveitar os prazeres dos sentidos e o desafio de sua expressão que não era exatamente um desafio, mas uma mensagem calorosa e promissora.

— Case comigo na próxima semana e transformarei sua vida sexual decepcionantemente comum em uma aventura de arrepiar — ele sugeriu.

Bella ficou surpresa.

— Quem lhe disse que minha vida sexual é...

— Rosalie. Quem mais?

Sua melhor amiga, Rosalie, dissera aquilo sobre ela... para ele?

— Ela me disse que você teve dois namorados, e nenhum dos dois foi além da primeira aventura entre os lençóis. Homens ingleses, claro — disse —, sem qualquer delicadeza.

— E você acha que falar comigo desse jeito demonstra delicadeza? — O embaraço e a mágoa dominavam Bella. Nunca se sentira tão desapontada com Rosalie nos dez anos de amizade! Como ela ousara falar sobre sua vida pessoal? Como ousara contar mentiras tão maldosas sobre ela? — Pois saiba que eu não acho — ela respondeu. — E não vou mais escutar nada sobre isso.

Ela se virou... mais uma vez para partir.

Mas aquela voz incansavelmente fria não a deixava se afastar.

— Case comigo na próxima semana e vou livrar seu pai das dívidas, quitar o empréstimoe enviar minha equipe de especialistas para ajudá-lo a resolver o problema e recuperar sua empresa — continuou, fazendo com que ela ficasse paralisada mais uma vez. — E vou cuidar de tudo até que o negócio consiga se recuperar. Não case comigo na próxima semana e vou incendiar tudo, criando um escândalo, e ficar assistindo a tudo, impassível.

O fim, Bella percebeu o ponto mais baixo ao qual ele se submetia a chegar para salvar seu orgulho.

— Alguém me deve, Isabella — ele continuou dizendo. — Ou você paga a dívida ou a cobrarei da sua família. O fato de eu sentir desejo por você é a única coisa que lhe dá o privilégio de escolher.

— Isso é apenas vingança — disse ela.

— A vingança é um tipo de paixão, _amore. _Meu conselho é que você aceite a oferta enquanto a vontade de me vingar continua forte.

Palavras... ele usava bem as palavras. Tão bem que estava envolvendo Bella e as emoções dela em sua armadilha. Confusa, ela se posicionou diante de uma das janelas, observando o lago reluzente com as montanhas nebulosas e cinzas à distância, e a cidade de Bellagio, uma imagem branca do outro lado do lago.

Tão perto e, ainda assim, tão longe, pensou vagamente. Poderia ficar presa na ilha com Edward como seu raptor. Como ele já havia deixado bem claro, ela não iria a lugar algum sem que ele consentisse.

E Emmett, pensou ela. Por que ele havia feito aquilo? Ele era mais velho que ela apenas 18 meses, e já tivera bons motivos para se ressentir com seu pai, que se recusava a aceitar o fato de que o filho tinha o direito de escolher o que fazer da vida. Teria ele pegado o dinheiro numa tentativa irada de atingir o pai? Será que Rosalie o incentivara a tomar tal atitude, por ter sido o pai deles quem havia colocado dois anos antes um ponto final nos planos que eles tinham de casar?

A sra. Moreno dissera a Charlie Swan que ele estava podando o relacionamento da maneira errada. Impedir que os dois se encontrassem criaria um caso à Romeu e Julieta, alertara de modo dramático. Com drama ou sem, parecia que o que ela previra tinha se tornado realidade, pelo menos em partes. Bella esperava que os dois não chegassem a beber veneno.

Mas levar as coisas tão longe daquela maneira parecia um tanto fantástico para Bella, principalmente porque sabia que os dois já tinham se envolvido em outros relacionamentos desde que haviam rompido, e o mais importante deles envolvia aquele homem sentado diante de Bella esperando por uma resposta.

E precisava admitir que estava magoada por nenhum dos dois ter confiado nela para contar o que aconteceria. Mas talvez essa parte não tivesse sido tão errada, pois ela teria tentado impedi-los, e eles deviam saber disso.

— O que vai acontecer com eles quando decidirem reaparecer? — perguntou ela.

— Rosalie não fez nada de errado além de mudar de idéia a respeito de casar comigo — disse ele secamente. — Quanto ao seu irmão, depende de seu pai e do banco o que vai acontecer com ele.

Tranqüilo, direto e honesto. Ele não se importava em repetir que estava segurando a foice perto do pescoço de Emmett. Ou que ela estava.

— Não vou usar o vestido de Rosalie — disse ela. — Não vou casar com você na igreja. Não permitirei que compre o que não for absolutamente essencial para o papel que vou desempenhar para você. E não vou parar de trabalhar, porque preciso ganhar dinheiro para devolver cada centavo que você investir na Swan's.

— Você _vai _casar comigo da maneira com que tudo foi arranjado — replicou ele. — Você _vai _aceitar com alegria tudo que eu escolher para você e _não vai _voltar a trabalhar.

Bella virou-se para ele e ficou chocada com o golpe baixo que recebeu, porque ele era muito...

— Não pode simplesmente me colocar no lugar de Rosalie dessa forma — disse ela ao tentar controlar o que seu corpo tentava fazer com que sentisse. — As autoridades não vão aceitar!

— Correndo o risco de ser muito repetitivo, digo que o dinheiro manda.

O dinheiro manda. E mandava mesmo.

— Acho que odeio você — disse ela.

— Mesmo assim, você vai assumir o lugar de Rosalie com orgulho e dignidade e fazer com que todos acreditem que nós dois, e não eles, descobriram que não podiam viver separados. E você _não _vai me dar nada além do nosso primeiro filho. Com esse objetivo em mente, irá para a cama comigo com calor e honestidade... o que quer dizer que não vai lutar contra o que nós dois desejamos.

— Posso ir agora? — Bella estava com tanta vontade de chorar que mal conseguia se controlar, e seu pedido embargado fez com que ele dissesse um palavrão em voz baixa.

Edward ficou em pé, fez um movimento como se fosse ajudá-la, mas rapidamente se controlou.

— Daqui a pouco. — Seu belo rosto bem delineado voltou a mostrar a expressão fria, dura e impenetrável. — Precisamos discutir mais alguns detalhes.

— Discutir? — disse Bella. — Isso quer dizer que tenho direito a dar minha opinião?

— Provavelmente, mas parece que não, porque eu estava prestes a dizer que prefiro conversar com seu pai antes de você. E não aceito objeções — disse quando ela tentou falar. — Além disso, você não vai retornar ao hotel em Milão, pois vai ficar morando aqui de agora em diante.

Bella levou os dedos aos lábios para impedir que eles tremessem.

— Como uma prisioneira.

— Não — replicou ele. — Aqui posso protegê-la do efeito que sofreremos depois que eu fizer o anúncio hoje, mais tarde, quando o hotel em Milão ficará em polvorosa. Também suspeito que os Moreno não gostarão dessa mudança nos acontecimentos. Você vai sentir pena deles, mas eu, por outro lado, não.

— Que bobagem — disse ela, rindo. — Por que acha que eles delegaram a mim a tarefa de vir aqui?

Momentaneamente, os olhos verdes dele demonstraram surpresa.

— Porque eles estão com medo. Ótimo, isso é bom para nós.

— Você pode parar de falar como se isso tivesse alguma coisa a ver comigo, quando, na verdade, não tem? — Bella soluçou. — Sou apenas o peão que você está usando para salvar sua arrogância ferida!

— Os peões são peças muito importantes no tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Oh, cale-se— replicou ela. — Você não percebe como é irritante o fato de você sempre ter uma resposta para tudo?

— Acho que não. — Ele esboçou um sorriso irônico. — Vou tentar me livrar desse hábito.

Respirando profundamente, Bella voltou a perguntar:

— Posso ir agora?

Ele pegou o telefone sobre a mesa, apertou algumas teclas e começou a passar instruções em italiano a quem estava do outro lado da linha, enquanto Bella escutava e rezava para não achar os tons de sua voz tão atraentes quando ele falava sua língua materna.

— Você entendeu alguma coisa do eu que disse? — ele perguntou um momento depois.

— Um pouco — respondeu ela. O fato de ser amiga de Rosalie fez com que aprendesse a falar italiano muito bem com o passar dos anos. — Você estava providenciando um quarto para mim.

— Vai ficar pronto em alguns minutos. — Contornando a mesa, ele começou a caminhar na direção de Bella. Ela ficou tensa, instintivamente apoiando o peso do corpo nos calcanhares, como faz um corredor quando espera o som do tiro de partida.

— O... o que foi? — gaguejou quando ele ficou parado diante dela.

Ele não disse nada, apenas lançou-lhe um olhar fixo e desconcertante e levou a mão a seu rosto com um toque loucamente provocante e delicado.

Bella assustou-se; uma parte de si queria se afastar, mas a outra se recusava a fazer isso, o que deixaria claro coisas que ela não desejava que ele soubesse.

E ele era belo, não havia como negar, por mais que quisesse. Apesar de toda a frieza e arrogância, de sua cruel determinação de fazer tudo a seu modo, e a raiva contida que Bella instintivamente sabia que estava escondida atrás de todo aquele controle, Edward De Cullen era dono de uma beleza física perigosamente atraente. Ele semicerrou os olhos ao aproximar os dedos do canto da boca de Bella.

— Vou propor um acordo — disse ele com um tom sussurrado, prestes a revelar algo muito pessoal. — Você pode me pagar o dinheiro que me deve com beijos. Digamos... um euro por beijo. Começando agora...

Ele baixou a cabeça e entreabriu os lábios, escorregando os dedos para a nuca de Bella, atrás de seus cabelos.

Empurre-o, um único neurônio tentou alertá-la, mas ela manteve-se parada, sentindo um arrepio por dentro e fascinada pela expressão do rosto dele enquanto se aproximava do dela.

Uma respiração leve e incontida entreabriu os lábios dela e Edward os tomou com um toque de sua língua e começou a beijá-la, roçando os lábios contra os dela, quente, suave e inegavelmente... bom. Em seguida, ele se afastou um pouco, fitando-a nos olhos para ver a reação.

— Castanhos — murmurou e sorriu. — Vou ter de me esforçar mais.

Ele voltou a baixar a cabeça, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela para conseguir um segundo beijo e, dessa vez, a entrada sensual de sua língua. Ela sentiu um calor por dentro e quase não percebeu o gemido que não conseguiu conter. Mais uma vez ele se afastou.

— Quase chocolates e você já me pagou dois euros. — Sorriu rapidamente, soltou o rosto dela e virou-se para se afastar, abrindo a porta e fechando-a ao sair, deixando Bella parada ali, tomada pela consciência de que acabara de dar a ele, gratuitamente, a prova que Edward precisava de que o que ele dissera a respeito dela desejá-lo era verdade. Ela não resistira. Vinha lutando contra a atração que sentia por ele havia semanas. E se inflamou quando Edward a beijou. Apesar de o incêndio ter sido breve... acontecera. Ele percebera isso. O acordo entre eles estava selado.

* * *

_Só posso dizer uma coisa pra vocês... Esses dois vão pegar fogo juntos... O Edward já mostrou que não está de brincadeira... Ele é lindo... e a Bella já notou isso, e percebeu que não será nenhum sacrifício se casar com ele... o Edward só jogou sujo gente, por que nutre alguns sentimentos..._

_Esse homem é demais e vai capturar vocês... como o fez com a Bella... Presten atenção no Edward, que vocês vão descobrir porque ele chantagiou a Bella... #FicaaDica!_

_Então meu amores... Até amanhã(Quarta-feira)... Fiquem com Deus e que Ele proteja e abençõe nossas vidas, nossas familias... Boa Terça-feira pra vocês! Robsteijooosss U.U_

_**Obs:**_

_**mafinha, Florence Santos, Joana Patricia, soniabernadete58**: Obrigada Queridas! Desejo em dobro pra vocês! Beijooooss_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi Meus Amoresss... Boa Tarde! Fique sei net... e só estou conseguindo postar agora... Ufaa! Neste capitulo vamos ter o casamento de Edward e Bella... Então... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

A imprensa ficou em polvorosa. Bella reconheceu, mesmo com relutância, que se sentia agradecida por Edward ter tomado a precaução de deixá-la na casa dele. Ninguém tinha permissão de chegar perto da vila sem sua autorização direta. Ninguém podia entrar em contato com ela por telefone. Exceto seu pai. Quando Bella finalmente pôde ligar para ele, percebeu que ele estava magoado, irado e confuso. Ele não conseguia acreditar que justamente ela interferiria no relacionamento entre sua melhor amiga e o homem com quem Rosalie estava prestes a casar. Estava decepcionado com ela.

— Espero, Bella, que não esteja seguindo os passos de sua mãe.

Aquele comentário fez com que ela sentisse uma enorme vergonha. Emmett, por outro lado, tinha feito pelo menos alguma coisa para ter o respeito do pai porque, aparentemente, ele havia ido a Milão para tirar a pobre Rosalie de lá antes de todo o escândalo estourar na imprensa. Não, seu pai não sabia onde Emmett estava. E o mais surpreendente era ele não fazer a mínima idéia de que seu filho havia esvaziado a conta bancária da empresa.

— Um erro — ele disse quando ela ousou tocar no assunto, que o banco corrigira no dia seguinte. Até mesmo Edward havia ganhado o respeito de seu pai, pois havia pedido desculpas pelo transtorno causado a tantas pessoas. E, é claro, Edward compensaria por tudo ajudando a Swan's a se reerguer.

Apenas Bella ficou deixada de lado, e a comparação que o pai fizera com sua mãe explicava bem o motivo. Mas, sim, é claro que ele estaria presente para levá-la ao altar. Edward esperava por isso. O bom e velho Edward, pensou Bella com amargura.

Quanto aos Moreno, eles tiveram um dia muito difícil conversando com a imprensa e "explicando" como a melhor amiga da filha havia roubado Edward.

— Sou uma destruidora de casamentos — disse ela ao causador da ruína de sua reputação enquanto andava nervosa de um lado para outro diante da mesa dele. Estava conversando com Edward pelo telefone, porque, desde sua partida três dias antes, ele havia sumido da vila e não se incomodara em retornar. — Emmett é o salvador da pátria. Rosalie é a donzela traída a quem ele salvou. E você é o modelo de homem na opinião do meu pai — disse. — Bom o bastante para reconhecer seu erro na escolha da noiva e arrogante o bastante para prender aquela que resolveu ter!

Ele riu. Bella ficou tão irada que queria voar no pescoço dele, mas ele não estava lá e... que diferença faria se estivesse? Ela continuaria sendo todas as coisas ruins que as pessoas estavam dizendo sobre ela e...

— Quando disse que eu pagaria pelo erro de Rosalie, você estava certo de fato — continuou.

— Quando toda essa confusão passar, você será invejada por todas as mulheres, pode acreditar — disse ele.

— Porque tive a sorte de conquistar você? — Aquilo era algo arrogante bem típico dele. — Pois não me sinto uma pessoa de sorte. Sinto-me imperdoavelmente usada. Por isso, se espera que eu assine o contrato pré-nupcial que seus advogados acabaram de me entregar. Vá para o inferno, Edward, porque não vou assinar nada!

Depois de dizer isso, desligou o telefone com raiva. Ele chegou à vila uma hora depois. Bella estava em seu quarto. Era uma bela suíte com vista para o lago e um terraço onde ela não ousou pisar devido às milhares de câmeras voltadas para as janelas, dentro dos milhões de barcos no lago. Deitada no sofá lendo um livro sem conseguir entender nada, Bella disse:

— Vá embora — disse sem sequer olhar para ele.

Ele lançou o contrato sobre as pernas dela.

— Assine — mandou.

Bella o ignorou. Vestia uma saia curta de algodão azul e uma blusa verde, e a luz do sol que entrava pela janela comprida atrás dela fazia com que os cachos revoltos parecessem chamas ao redor de seus ombros e de seu rosto. Estava sem maquiagem e descalça. E Edward Anthony Masen De Cullen era o tipo de homem que estava acostumado a ver suas mulheres arrumadas.

Uma bela caneta-tinteiro foi pousada sobre o contrato pré-nupcial.

— Assine — ele repetiu.

Brincando com um cacho, Bella apertou os lábios em um gesto de teimosia.

Suspirando, ele se virou e afastou-se. Bella escutou o roçar das roupas. Relutantemente, lançou um olhar na direção dele e viu o blazer cinza escuro ser colocado nas costas da cadeira ao lado da cama. Quando ele voltou para encará-la, sua gravata havia sido afrouxada no colarinho da camisa azul listrada, e Bella sentiu um frio na barriga. Ele estava falando sério, o que era perceptível pelo olhar determinado que ela percebeu ao olhar rapidamente para seu rosto claro e bem desenhado.

Ele voltou para onde ela estava sentada com as pernas compridas e nuas encolhidas sob o corpo e com o contrato sobre as coxas. Olhando ao redor, ele puxou uma bela cadeira azul, colocou-a perto do sofá e sentou-se.

— Escute — disse ele, inclinando-se e apoiando os braços de modo elegante nos joelhos. — Não poderei casar com você se não assinar o contrato pré-nupcial.

— Que pena — disse Bella, impassível —, porque eu não concordo com ele.

Ele respirou fundo.

— Trata-se apenas de uma necessidade relacionada aos negócios — ele explicou, mantendo a voz calma. — Sou o diretor de um banco de grande prestígio. Também valho muito dinheiro. Se você não assinar esse contrato, meus acionistas vão perder a confiança em mim, por eu estar sendo muito fraco em minha proteção — Edward disse com sensatez. — Eles vão acabar descobrindo. Coisas desse tipo inevitavelmente vazam — continuou. — Você vai ser vista como uma interesseira que está dando o golpe do baú e serei visto como um tolo.

— Então serei vista como uma interesseira que está dando o golpe do baú e como uma destruidora de casamentos... — Bella deu de ombros. — O que me importa outra acusação, já que estou coberta por elas?

Ele pegou o livro que ela segurava e o jogou para o lado. Em seguida, pegou a caneta-tinteiro e a segurou sob o nariz dela.

— Assine — insistiu. Bella olhou para a caneta, mas não a pegou. — Por favor — ele acrescentou.

Ela suspirou.

— Tire a parte a respeito de quem vai ficar com os filhos no caso de um divórcio — disse ela decidida.

Sem dizer nada, Edward pegou o contrato, procurou a cláusula em questão e riscou as linhas com a caneta e até assinou com uma caligrafia clara e elegante.

— Agora, faça o mesmo com a parte que diz quanto eu vou receber... a quantia que você colocou lá — exigiu ela.

— Não — ele se recusou.

— É pegar ou largar — Bella respondeu com teimosia.

— Então vou largar. — Ele pegou o contrato e se afastou. — Nosso casamento está cancelado. Você tem uma hora para arrumar suas coisas e sair daqui, srta. Swan — ele disse a ela. — Siga meu conselho e saia pela porta de serviço se não quiser ser assediada pela imprensa que espera lá fora. Ah! E não se esqueça de dizer a seu pai que ele me deve cinco milhões e meio e outros cinco milhões e meio ao banco. — Depois de dizer isso, fechou o blazer e caminhou em direção à porta.

Bella se levantou e disse:

— Tudo bem! Vou assinar! — Ficou furiosa consigo mesma por ter se descontrolado tanto.

Ele parou, um homem esguio, bronzeado e sensual, com uma maneira de portar-se que fez Bella detestar a sensação boa que sentiu aquecê-la por dentro. Ele se virou com o rosto de expressão viva revelando nada além da autoridade fria à medida que na direção dela, colocava o blazer nas costas da cadeira desocupada e silenciosamente entregava-lhe a caneta e o contrato.

Virando-se, Bella se aproximou de uma pequena mesa perto da janela e assinou, depois se voltou para ele para entregar a caneta e o contrato. Ele os pegou com os longos dedos bronzeados e calmamente os jogou no chão. Quando se deu conta, estava presa nos braços dele. Sua reação de surpresa foi contida com a pressão da boca e do toque ousado e firme da língua de Edward. Entre os batimentos acelerados de seu coração, Bella sentiu a voracidade do beijo e a tensão presente no corpo musculoso. Uma das mãos segurava seus cabelos, enquanto a outra ficava apoiada em seu quadril, o que a deixava pressionada contra ele.

E se ela nunca havia sentido a força da paixão de um homem antes, estava aprendendo tudo sobre isso agora. Ele a beijou com intensidade até ela gemer; fez com que Bella sentisse a força crescente de seu desejo. Edward sussurrou algo quando ela estremeceu contra ele, então a segurou e a levou para a cama.

— Não— disse ela quando ele a colocou sobre a cama e dava a impressão de que não pararia.

Mas ele parou. Ficou ali olhando para ela, fazendo com que se sentisse pequena, fraca e muito vulnerável enquanto passava os olhos verdes e intensos sobre as curvas de seus seios e pés tensos e descalços. O olhar voltou a seus olhos, e parou nos lábios vermelhos.

— Três euros foram pagos da sua dívida, srta. Swan — ele disse de modo frio e virou-se, pegou o contrato pré-nupcial, a caneta e o blazer e saiu pela porta. Mas antes disso Bella pôde ver o calor que tomava conta de sua face e os sinais visíveis de excitação que ele não conseguira controlar. Deitando-se na cama, ela envolveu o corpo com os braços e desejou conseguir compreender o que estava acontecendo com ela ultimamente. Queria entender por que vê-lo perder o controle inabalável a excitara tanto a ponto de ter de pressionar as coxas na vã tentativa de acalmar a sensação que a tomava.

Um helicóptero chegou para levá-la ao local do casamento. Branco e reluzente, ele pousou no gramado perto do lago. Naquela manhã, um famoso estilista havia chegado de Milão trazendo seu vestido de noiva. Ele era a primeira pessoa a estar com Bella em uma semana, além de Edward e os empregados da casa. Ela sabia que seu pai estava na Itália porque havia conversado com ele ao telefone. Sabia que Edward estava por perto porque havia visto um helicóptero diferente com o logo dourado De Cullen brilhando na cauda que sobrevoava a vila duas vezes ao dia.

E ela sabia que ainda era o centro das atenções da imprensa porque uma empregada lhe dissera, rindo e demonstrando animação, enquanto tudo em que Bella pensava era em como as coisas seriam quando ela estivesse longe da proteção da vila. O vestido não lembrava em nada aquele que Rosalie vestiria, e ela ficou feliz ao descobrir isso. E era muito bonito. Ela não fazia idéia de como o estilista conseguira fazer com que a peça servisse tão perfeitamente nela e se recusou a perguntar, mas o toque romântico da seda branca esvoaçante em estilo grego a deixou boquiaberta quando analisou o efeito final no espelho, pois ela estava sensual com as curvas bem marcadas e... virginal. Seria a idéia de Edward sobre como uma noiva deveria ser?

— Não morda o lábio inferior dessa maneira, _signorina _— o estilista a alertou com uma expressão crítica. — Seus lábios já são carnudos o bastante para deixar Edward maluco, não é preciso aumentá-los ainda mais.

Bella soltou o lábio de seus dentes brancos ansiosos e passou os olhos pelos cachos sedosos. Emily, a empregada risonha, havia arrumado seu cabelo: havia lavado, hidratado e quase conseguira domá-lo. E o pouco de maquiagem que Emily aplicara com os dedos firmes fazia com que ela ficasse...

— Agora entendo por que ele não hesitou em substituir _la bella _Rosalie com o que vejo aqui — disse o estilista.

— Não diga isso — reagiu Bella com a voz trêmula e grave, fazendo sua garganta doer. A lealdade que sentia pela melhor amiga fazia com que não aceitasse as críticas das pessoas. E sentia falta de Rosalie. Queria vê-la, conversar com ela, descobrir por que ela havia fugido com Emmett e saber se a amiga concordava com o que estava prestes a acontecer, pois, caso contrário... Bella engoliu em seco, lágrimas ameaçando cair de seus olhos. Após uma batida na porta, Sam, o mordomo principal, que a havia direcionado para dentro da vila uma semana antes, apareceu.

— Está na hora de partir, _signorina _— avisou ele.

O pai de Bella a encontrou na igreja. Parecia mais jovem do que quando Bella o deixara em Sussex duas semanas antes, sem aquela expressão preocupada, mas a decepção que viu em seu rosto fez com que ela sentisse ainda mais vontade de chorar.

— Você está linda — ele disse. — Igual a sua mãe.

Igual a sua mãe, repetiu Bella enquanto ele se curvava para dar um beijo frio em sua face.

Em seguida, ele entrou na igreja repleta de testemunhas curiosas. O burburinho os acompanhou pelo longo corredor em direção ao homem que ela conseguiu ver de pé no altar.

Estava vestido com um terno cinza, formal como o pai de Bella e como o homem de pé ao lado dele, a quem ela reconheceu vagamente, mas foi apenas isso o que conseguiu pensar.

E queria ver Rosalie. Sua melhor amiga deveria estar ali, em seu casamento, assim como Bella deveria estar no casamento dela.

E queria parar e virar-se para seu pai e pedir desculpas, implorar por perdão porque não conseguia tolerar o fato de ele estar caminhando ao lado dela comparando o que ela estava fazendo com o que a mãe fizera dez anos antes.

A destruidora de casamento, a interesseira que estava dando o golpe do baú, sozinha. O fato de saber que estava sendo uma tola acreditando na imprensa não ajudava muito.

E então Edward virou-se para olhar para ela, seu corpo esguio bronzeado e sua expressão melancólica voltados para Bella como um ímã que a mantinha ao lado dele. O pai de Bella ofereceu-lhe a mão da filha, que a pegou com os dedos firmes envolvendo os dela, trêmulos. Depois disso, o restante se tornou uma seqüência de solenidades tradicionais envolvidas por palavras em um belo latim que por fim os uniu como marido e mulher.

E o beijo que Edward lhe deu foi forte, porque selava a união maluca diante de algumas centenas de testemunhas fascinadas.

Quatro euros, pensou Bella quando Edward se afastou novamente. Vou levar minha vida toda para pagar o que devo a ele.

Como se soubesse o que ela estava pensando, ele sorriu, com os dentes brancos e brilhantes e sua arrogância.

Quando se deu conta, Bella estava saindo da igreja, com a luz forte do sol, e uma grande cacofonia. Diante dos flashes das máquinas fotográficas, ela sentiu um pânico repentino, e o homem ao seu lado a puxou para mais perto. Duas fileiras de seguranças com ternos escuros formaram uma barreira para manter curiosos à distância, e Edward fez com que ela se apressasse pelo corredor de segurança para entrar na limusine que os aguardava, e só afastou o braço de seu corpo quando a viu em segurança dentro do veículo.

O carro partiu assim que ele se sentou ao lado dela. As luzes saíram de seus olhos. O silêncio se fez. Tudo estava terminado. Ela havia feito. Tinha se casado com o noivo de sua melhor amiga. Sua respiração se tornou ofegante.

— Então você se lembra de como respirar — disse Edward com sarcasmo ao lado dela.

Parece que sim, Bella pensou sem tentar responder.

Olhou para a mão onde uma aliança tradicional de ouro agora enfeitava seu dedo comprido de pele clara. Do outro lado do espaço que separava os dois, uma aliança igual brilhava contra a pele bronzeada dele. Ela não pensou que Edward fosse usar uma aliança também, e ficou surpresa quando recebeu a instrução de colocá-la no dedo dele.

Mas, assim como todos os convidados, ela presumira que as alianças eram as mesmas que comprara para seu casamento com Rosalie.

— Não sou tão insensível — disse ele com frieza. Então estava lendo a mente dela, agora.

— E pelo menos o vestido era meu.

Ela sentiu o olhar pungente dele, a leve tensão de seus músculos ao perceber a frieza no tom de voz:

— Não gostou do vestido?

Ele estava cego?

— Adorei. É o vestido de casamento mais lindo e romântico que já vi.

— E você está linda nele... _bellissima _— ele acrescentou. — Ninguém que a viu percorrer o corredor até o altar teve qualquer dúvida do motivo de eu ter me casado com você.

— Mais um objetivo alcançado em sua lista de ações para manter seu orgulho?

Erguendo o queixo, Bella olhou para ele pela primeira vez desde que ambos haviam se beijado como marido e mulher e instantaneamente desejou ter mantido os olhos abaixados, porque ele estava lindo a ponto de tirar o fôlego e perfeito... o verdadeiro belo príncipe de seus sonhos.

Ela esboçou um sorriso irônico e disse:

— Bem, não espere que eu o parabenize, pois não farei isso. — E afastou o olhar.

— Você se sente enganada — disse ele.

Por quê?, pensou Bella. Por não ter escolhido o próprio vestido de casamento? Na verdade, ela se sentia enganada sob muitos aspectos, entre eles por não ter tido o direito de escolher o próprio marido, de não ter contado com a presença de sua melhor amiga ou por não ter visto orgulho, mas sim desaprovação, no rosto do pai.

Ela suspirou e disse:

— Magoei e desapontei meu pai com tudo isso.

— E agora está correndo o risco de me desapontar.

Foi a maneira como ele disse aquilo que fez com que Bella olhasse para ele, a tensão crescendo dentro de si ao ver vestígios de ira endurecendo o rosto dele.

— Fizemos um acordo — ele disse de modo frio. — No qual nenhum de nós negaria o ingrediente básico que fará com que esse casamento dê certo.

Ele se referia à atração mútua. Ela inspirou, os lábios entreabertos prontos para dizer algo a respeito daquilo, mas conteve as palavras ve-lo ao atravessar o espaço que os separava e pousando os dedos sobre os lábios de Bella.

— Tome cuidado, _la mia moglie bella, _para não se colocar em problemas com sua língua afiada — ele avisou. — Seu pai vai se recuperar da decepção quando começar a pensar na sorte que teve com o seu casamento — ele disse com um toque de cinismo. — Assim como você vai aprender a superar a decepção por ter-me como seu marido, pois pretendo providenciar isso com a primeira cama e oportunidade que tivermos. E — prosseguiu com a voz mais baixa e mantendo os olhos fixos nos dela — euvou me recuperar da minha decepção com você quando parar de sentir pena de si mesma e se lembrar de quem é agora, _signora De Cullen. _Com esse nome, você passa a ser minha esposa, minha amante, a futura mãe dos meus filhos e detentora da boa reputação do nome De Cullen.

Uau, foi tudo o que Bella pensou quando ele finalmente se calou. Em algum momento da conversa, ela havia conseguido tocar em um ponto sensível quando pensava não existir nenhum!

Levantando a mão, ela segurou os dedos dele e os afastou de sua boca.

— Muito bem — disse. — Bastante arrogante, bem à altura do orgulho que você sente de si mesmo, na verdade, e isso deveria ter me colocado em meu lugar de inferioridade.

— Mas não colocou? — perguntou ele erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Bella fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça, ciente de que seu coração estava acelerado, mas sem perceber que continuava segurando os dedos dele... ou que os dedos dele seguravam os seus.

— Você continua sendo o homem que me chantageou para casar com você e salvar seu orgulho ferido, e eu ainda continuo sendo a mulher que _pagou _para salvar esse orgulho ferido!

— Você não acha que há mulheres por aí que não pensariam duas vezes para estar em seu lugar?

— Imagino que existam centenas delas — disse Bella de modo frio. — Mas não foi você quem me disse que não precisaria sair à caça?

— Rápida. — Ele sorriu... e apertou os dedos dela. Quando se deu conta, Bella estava deitada sobre a seda de seu vestido sobre o peito dele. Sua exclamação de surpresa foi contida assim que recebeu o ataque apaixonado do beijo de Edward. E dessa vez foi quente, duro e muito ousado, como se ele aumentasse a intensidade de cada beijo de modo calculado. Quando ele se afastou novamente, Bella se sentia tonta e trêmula, respirando de maneira ofegante. Seus lábios ainda sentiam o efeito do avanço e a maneira como Edward passou um dedo pela superfície quente e pulsante deles foi uma provocação.

— Como pode ver — disse ele suavemente —, continuo sem precisar sair à caça.

Foi um tapa com luva de pelica na maneira com que Bella havia se entregue ao beijo sem qualquer resistência, e ela ficou sem graça e se afastou do colo dele. Seu vestido estava desarrumado, e enquanto tentava desamassá-lo com os dedos trêmulos, sentiu os olhos dele sobre si, o pulsar insistente da dominação sexual e a pior sensação de todas: saber que ele se divertia.

— Já a adverti uma vez, _cara, _que sou mais experiente nesses jogos do que você — ele disse, esticando-se do outro lado do carro. — Seja um pouco mais esperta e pare de tentar me enganar.

O carro diminuiu de velocidade, fazendo com que Bella olhasse pela janela lateral para ver que haviam chegado à parte de trás da vila sem que ela percebesse. Mas a surpresa maior foi saber que existia uma maneira diferente de chegar à vila que não pelo lago. Agora, dois pesados portões de ferro estavam sendo abertos. O carro passou por eles na direção do jardim comprido e parou sob um terraço ao lado da casa.

Ela não tinha saído da casa durante o tempo passado ali porque não queria que alguém da imprensa, a postos no lago, a fotografasse. Mas ao olhar na direção do lago enquanto Edward a ajudava a sair do carro, ficou surpresa ao perceber que ele não estava mais ali! A vista do lago havia sido totalmente bloqueada por uma parede de lona resistente e branca que fora colocada à margem dele... ela acreditava que tal atitude tinha sido tomada para impedir flashes da festa de casamento prestes a acontecer.

A festa toda, com ares de evento de celebridades, a deixou intimidada a partir daquele momento. Se Rosalie estivesse ali, Bella teria feito o possível para ajudá-la com uma dose de humor. Mas, se Rosalie estivesse ali, seria ela a noiva e o centro das atenções, com Bella feliz por fazer parte do pano de fundo, como gostava.

Mas, naquela situação, Bella não poderia se esconder. Precisava ficar ao lado de seu novo marido e receber os convidados.

Os convidados _dele, _disse a si mesma. O dia do casamento _dele. _Nenhum de seus amigos tinha sido convidado, apenas seu pai, cuja desaprovação continuava evidente quando ele chegou para lhe dar um abraço frio.

Ela o olhou, tentando pedir que ele a compreendesse, mas tudo o que viu quando olhou para ela foi uma mulher como sua mãe, e não havia sinal de perdão da parte dele. Era como ser abandonada pelo único aliado e percebeu que precisava deter as lágrimas ao observá-lo virar-se e afastar-se.

— Explique para mim o que foi isso — o homem ao lado dela exigiu.

Mas Bella apenas balançou a cabeça em silêncio e conteve as lágrimas. Um homem como Edward nunca compreenderia o que era se sentir esmagado pela desaprovação de alguém. A sensação devia ser tão desconhecida para ele quanto... sentir-se desconfortável com o transtorno que causara com a mudança repentina de noiva! Em todos aqueles anos desde a partida de sua mãe, Bella tentara ao máximo não mostrar suas características rebeldes. Mas ali, naquela linda vila, vestindo aquele belo vestido, sentindo-se tão rejeitada pela única pessoa com quem esperava poder contar quando precisasse, perguntou a si mesma se passar a vida toda tentando ter a aprovação de seu pai não tinha sido uma grande perda de tempo.

E estava muito magoada.

O fluxo de convidados elegantes chegando era interminável. Ela sorria, tolerava os olhares de curiosidade, os comentários educados e às vezes não tão educados. A mágoa pesava em seu peito enquanto no rosto mantinha a expressão plácida. Edward a conservava perto dele, com o braço atravessado em suas costas de modo a deixar com que sua mão pousasse na cintura.

Por fim, começaram a caminhar. Ninguém conseguia conversar com um deles a sós. A mão dele continuava firme na cintura. Ele estava bem composto e, por mais que seus amigos próximos fizessem comentários jocosos sobre sua atitude possessiva, ele mantinha-se ao lado.

Houve um belo banquete no estilo _self service. _Bella comeu pouco, segurou as taças intocadas de champanhe borbulhante e manteve-se firme durante o discurso divertido e em grande parte irônico feito pelo padrinho de Edward, com os olhos cuidadosamente abaixados, enquanto Edward mantinha um sorriso discreto, porém complacente.

Ela notou que nada o atingia. Ele tinha nervos de aço e nenhuma emoção. Mas mesmo assim ela notava, pela mudança na força dos dedos em sua cintura, que às vezes alguma coisa violenta surgia dentro dele, principalmente quando escutava partes de conversas que envolviam Rosalie e o fato de a pobre noiva abandonada aparentemente ter sumido da face da Terra.

Sua reação tinha relação com raiva ou com dor? Quando ela olhava para ele, obviamente não havia nada em seu rosto que deixasse claro.

Viu seu pai algumas vezes em meio à multidão e queria ir até ele e perguntar se tinha notícias de Emmett, mas, sempre que pensava nisso, Edward a conduzia em outra direção.

A tarde passou com lentidão até que ela começou a sentir o peso por ter de manter seu sorriso. Por isso, quando Edward baixou a cabeça para lhe dizer que estava na hora de ela se trocar, Bella ficou pateticamente aliviada por ter uma desculpa para sair dali e não se preocupou em perguntar por que precisava trocar de roupa.

Emily, a empregada risonha, estava esperando por ela quando Bella chegou ao quarto. Deu-lhe as respostas enquanto a ajudava a despir seu vestido de noiva.

— É uma pena ter de tirar esse lindo vestido tão cedo, _signora... _— Emily suspirou. — Mas com todas as suas roupas novas nas malas e prontas, deve ser emocionante e romântico ser guiada pelo _signor _ao seu destino secreto de lua-de-mel.

Lua-de-mel?

* * *

_Então meus amores... Gostaram?_

_Esse casamento foi tudo de bom e maluco kkkk... Esse Edward é terrivél quando quer ser não? Mas eu acho que a Bella não é tão facil de dominar! E o Edward vai ter que suar um pouco a camisa pra conseguir essa mulher livremente..._

_Mas tem uma coisa que eu concordo com eles:_

_**— Você não acha que há mulheres por aí que não pensariam duas vezes para estar em seu lugar?**_

_**— Imagino que existam centenas delas — disse Bella de modo frio.**_

_Podem crer Meninas que eu sou uma dessas centenas kkkk... E vocês?_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado! Fiquem com Deus... Se der posto antes... Bom final de semana para vocês e suas familias... Robsteijooosss_

_**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN** 112 anos de gostosura e perfeição kkkk ... Pra sempre no meu coração!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi Meusss amoreeesss... Boa noiteeeeee! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Não deu para postar antes, porque minha amada net deu piti, sabe? E não queria entrar! Mas agora para compensar vou postar 2 em 1... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Oh, por favor, não, pensou Bella, tão horrorizada por saber que Edward estava pretendendo levar aquela cena romântica tão longe que seus lábios se fecharam para impedir um gemido de protesto. Mas a contrariedade ficou clara em seus olhos quando ela desceu as escadas trajando um vestido verde-claro que deixava seu corpo bem delineado e terminava na altura dos joelhos.

Edward já esperava por ela no fim da escada. Ele também havia trocado de roupa, e vestia agora uma calça marrom-clara e uma camiseta simples que dava-lhe um ar casual e estiloso, além de uma sensualidade muito grande.

Ele olhou para ela e algo em seu olhar fez com que Bella sentisse as pernas bambas e o coração acelerar. Em seguida, a expressão desapareceu e ele esticou o braço em silêncio para que ela descesse o restante dos degraus.

Quando ela se aproximou o bastante, Edward segurou sua mão e a direcionou para ele. Os lábios dele pousaram em sua têmpora; ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele em contato com o seu.

— Linda — sussurrou ele.

E você também, Bella pensou, mas não disse nada.

— Aonde vamos? — perguntou, consciente de todas as pessoas que os cercavam.

— Para onde os recém-casados vão. — Ele pegou o casaco creme que ela carregava dobrado no braço. — Para algum lugar onde possamos ficar sozinhos.

— Mas não quero ficar sozinha com você. — Ela franziu a testa enquanto colocava o casaco sobre os ombros.

— Não quer? Estou arrasado. — Ele disse aquilo com sarcasmo.

— Pensei que fôssemos ficar aqui. Não podemos ficar? — Ela olhou para ele com ansiedade. — Estou acostumada com o lugar. É... confortável.

Retirando o cabelo de Bella delicadamente de baixo do casaco, Edward parou para observá-la, com uma expressão estranha nos olhos verdes. Em seguida, ele sorriu e disse:

— É tradição mudar de lugar.

Bella aproximou-se mais dele, sussurrando de modo contido contra o pescoço dele.

— Que bobagem.

— O quê?

— O resto. — Seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas pessoas que aguardavam. — Se temos de ir embora, _eles _não têm de ir também?

— Quer que eu expulse nossos convidados? — Ele parecia surpreso.

— Os seus convidados — Bella o corrigiu.

— Veja, _cara _— ele disse. — Você não quer se atracar novamente comigo... principalmente diante de tantas testemunhas.

— Só estou dizendo que deveríamos ficar...

Ele se moveu com tanta delicadeza que ela não percebeu. Em um segundo, estava ajeitando o casaco ao redor dos ombros de Bella; no segundo seguinte, seus dedos compridos envolviam o corpo dela e, com uma força controlada, ele a puxou para perto de seu peito e a discussão terminou com um beijo do tipo que a deixava sem fôlego.

Ela percebeu vagamente o burburinho que se espalhou pelo salão enquanto o primeiro arrepio de tensão a tomava depois de dias. O prazer percorreu-lhe o corpo, fazendo com que levantasse as mãos contra o peito de Edward para tentar afastá-lo. Mas ele não se moveu e não parou de beijá-la, e o calor do beijo fez com que ela se curvasse contra ele. O casaco cuidadosamente colocado sobre os ombros escorregou e caiu ao chão, aos pés de Bella, e os braços de Edward a envolveram com mais intensidade... alguém disse uma coisa engraçada, outra pessoa riu baixinho.

Edward diminuiu a pressão nos lábios dela com beijos suaves.

— O show deve continuar, _cara _— ele sussurrou.

Assustada demais com o lembrete feito em público, Bella engoliu em seco, de maneira tensa, e concordou. Então, os aplausos começaram quando Edward deu um passo para trás. Abaixando-se para pegar o casaco no chão, ele o lançou casualmente sobre o ombro e ficou em pé de novo e voltou-se para a platéia para fazer uma saudação em tom de brincadeira. Os risos se somaram aos aplausos. Bella olhou para baixo e detestou sentir suas faces corarem.

Assim que ele segurou sua mão e a levou para fora, Bella viu o helicóptero no gramado novamente e isso a fez se lembrar de seu pai. Ela virou-se rapidamente para Edward e disse:

— Não posso sair daqui sem ver meu pai. — Ele ficou tenso ao lado dela.

— Ele já partiu para pegar o voo de volta a Gatwick — ele disse.

Por um minuto Bella não conseguiu respirar. A sensação de rejeição era tão grande que simplesmente olhou para Edward enquanto seu rosto empalidecia.

Desconfortável, ele a guiou pelo gramado e a colocou dentro do helicóptero. Poucos minutos depois, eles estavam acima da parede temporária de lona branca e virando-se para ficar de frente a um lago onde uma grande frota de diversos barcos se aglomerava, com o exército de profissionais da imprensa em movimento, sem dúvida tentando tirar uma foto da partida.

Ao lado de Bella, Edward fez um movimento tenso com o corpo.

— Ignore-os — disse. — Logo eles se cansarão dessa brincadeira e passarão a perseguir uma nova notícia.

Por mais estranho que parecesse, ela não se preocupava mais com quantas fotografias idiotas eles conseguissem fazer.

— Ele foi embora sem se despedir de mim — sussurrou. Era só isso o que importava.

— Ele tem um negócio para salvar. — Edward nem sequer tentou fingir que não sabia de quem ela estava falando. — Você precisa entender que a Swan's é prioridade para ele neste momento.

— Oh, sim. Obrigada — disse ela — pela desculpa esfarrapada.

Depois disso, terminaram a viagem com a expressão impaciente dela e o silêncio impassivo dele. Bella olhou pela janela enquanto o helicóptero sobrevoava o lago azul e brilhante. Uma hora depois, estavam atravessando a pista do Aeroporto Linate para entrarem em um avião particular que trazia o logotipo da De Cullen em sua fuselagem branca e reluzente.

O interior da aeronave era luxuoso. Edward a acomodou, disse algo a um atendente que passava e saiu para conversar com o piloto.

Dois minutos depois ele estava de volta, e os motores foram acionados. Ele sentou ao lado de Bella e prendeu seu cinto de segurança, pedindo a ela que fizesse o mesmo.

Alçaram voo nos céus de puro azul e ela ainda não fazia idéia de para onde estavam indo. Na verdade, não se importava. Aquele tinha sido o pior dia de sua vida e no momento ela se sentia um desastre, como se funcionasse por puro instinto e nada mais.

— Eu o mandei de volta enquanto você se trocava — disse Edward repentinamente, fazendo com que ela virasse o rosto para encará-lo.

Ele estava sentado ao lado dela, aparentemente tranqüilo, mas Bella percebeu a tensão ao redor de sua boca.

— Por quê? — perguntou ela. Ele observou o rosto de Bella.

— Ele a magoa. Ele a magoa?

— Ele é o meu pai — Bella respondeu rapidamente. — Ele pode me magoar!

— Sou seu marido — replicou ele. — Posso tirar tudo o que a chateia de sua vida.

Bella fitou-o com extrema desaprovação.

— Você me magoa. Isso quer dizer que vai se manter longe de mim?

— Não enquanto estivermos a três mil quilômetros do solo. — Ele sorriu, parou de sorrir e suspirou. — Pare de lançar essa raiva contra mim, Isabella, e me explique por que seu pai pensa que pode tratá-la como a tratou hoje.

Então ela contou a ele sobre sua mãe com uma voz fria, direta e digna, sem saber que Edward observava todas as expressões que cruzavam seu rosto, porque se recusou a olhar para ele enquanto falava.

— Então, entenda — ela concluiu — que ele vê seus maiores medos se materializando no dia de nosso casamento.

A aeromoça se aproximou com café e sanduíches, interrompendo a conversa enquanto ele passava tudo de uma bandeja à mesa baixa diante deles. Edward fez um sinal para dispensar a aeromoça e inclinou-se para servir o café.

— Você se parece com sua mãe? — perguntou ele por curiosidade.

Bella fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

— Sou como um lembrete constante do que ela fez.

Ele entregou-lhe uma xícara com café quente.

— E onde ela está agora?

— Ela... morreu há dois anos. — Sua voz ficara tão embargada que ela bebericou o café para disfarçar... e franziu a testa ao sentir o sabor doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo.

— Você colocou açúcar.

— Você não toma com açúcar?

— Não — disse ela e perguntou com curiosidade: — Você toma?

Recostando-se na poltrona, ele tomou um gole de sua xícara.

— Não sabemos muito um sobre o outro, não é?

Não, pensou Bella, não sabemos.

— Você bebe seu café com açúcar ou não? — insistiu ela.

— Forte, puro e doce — respondeu ele, e virou a cabeça para ela, com os olhos verdes mais escuros que o normal e deixando transparecer uma expressão que ela não conseguiu distinguir.

Mas sentiu um arrepio e franziu a testa, tentando entender o motivo. O assunto discutido só ficaria mais seguro se eles começassem a falar sobre o clima.

— Ao que me parece, _cara _— ele disse —, sua família é tão problemática quanto a minha, o que nos deixa mais em sintonia do que você imaginava.

Abrindo a boca para discutir com ele, ela pensou melhor e não o fez, pois percebeu que tinha razão.

— Mesmo assim, continuo não gostando de café com açúcar — disse ela com firmeza e pousou a xícara sobre a mesa.

Ele apenas riu e chamou a aeromoça para que trouxesse outra xícara.

Por algum motivo que não atinava, seu humor melhorou. Até comeu dois sanduíches e sentiu-se começar a relaxar.

— Aonde estamos indo? — por fim ela decidiu perguntar.

— Bem, a pergunta demorou a ser feita — disse Edward, levantando-se. — Ao Caribe — disse sorrindo ao abrir o que era um armário com bebidas e pegou uma garrafa. — Tenho um lugar lá, escondido em uma ilha paradisíaca apenas com pelicanos para nos fazer companhia... aceita um? — Ele se virou para mostrar a ela algo que parecia conhaque.

Bella recusou com um movimento de cabeça.

— Está com medo de ficar embriagada de novo?

— Estou com medo de dormir.

— Para sua sorte — ele voltou com dois copos e se sentou novamente —, dormir nesse avião não é problema, pois temos uma cama na qual podemos deitar no fundo da cabine.

Com a expressão mais calma que conseguiu demonstrar, ele esperou que o olhar nervoso dela se voltasse para a porta da cabine e silenciosamente ofereceu-lhe o copo. Ou ela aceitaria a bebida ou teria de tolerar mais alguns comentários sarcásticos feitos por ele, e Bella sabia disso.

— Com um voo de nove horas pela frente, com ou sem o conhaque, você vai sentir necessidade de usar aquela cama.

— Com ou sem você? — disse ela antes de conseguir se conter.

Os olhos verdes dele brilharam.

— Isso foi um convite?

— De jeito nenhum! — negou ela.

— Então beba o conhaque — ele disse. — Você estará segura comigo... por enquanto.

Foi o_ por enquanto _que fez com que ela se sentisse nervosa, mas foi o tom de desafio na voz dele que fez com que pegasse o copo e o virasse de uma vez.

— Não foi uma boa idéia, _cara Obs: (querida) _— disse ele ao observá-la tossir quando o conhaque desceu queimando sua garganta.

Ele tinha razão; não tinha sido uma boa idéia. O conhaque foi direto para a sua cabeça. Ela agüentou uma hora inteira se esforçando para se manter sentada, mas acabou sucumbindo à necessidade de se deitar e fechar os olhos.

Edward se ofereceu para ajudá-la a atravessar a cabine. Ela recusou a ajuda com uma dignidade firme e teve muita dificuldade para chegar ao pequeno banheiro sem tropeçar.

Alguns minutos depois, vestindo apenas o sutiã e a calcinha, ela estava encolhida sob um cobertor macio e coberta pelo lençol mais macio, e adormeceu com a cabeça latejando.

Ela dormiu durante horas, não soube quantas, e acordou na cabine semiescura com o som abafado dos motores do avião para lembrá-la de onde estava.

Sua cabeça estava mais leve e ela se sentia bem melhor do que quando havia se deitado. Também estava com fome, mas a idéia de sair da cama confortável, vestir uma roupa e enfrentar Edward fez com que se virasse na cama com a intenção de ficar exatamente onde ela... Ficou chocada quando o viu. Ele estava deitado de bruços ao seu lado a cabeça apoiada no travesseiro perto do dela e os grandes ombros nus brilhando sob a luz que saía da luminária ao lado.

Bella estava completamente relaxada, mas logo começou a ficar tensa. No entanto, quando percebeu que ele estava adormecido, a tensão foi embora novamente num suspiro de alívio.

Os cílios pretos e sedosos estavam fechados tranqüilamente perto de sua face e a boca relaxada como ela nunca vira, a forma sensual ainda mais bonita em repouso. O cabelo estava despenteado, revelando uma onda bronze e brilhante que ela não havia notado antes.

Tomada por uma curiosidade à qual ela sabia que não deveria se entregar, Bella deixou seus olhos percorrerem os braços dele, jogados contra o travesseiro, os largos ombros e as costas bronzeadas expostas porque o cobertor havia descido.

Bella segurou sua parte do cobertor, colocando-o cuidadosamente sobre o ombro porque a nudez dele fazia com que se lembrasse de que também estava despida.

Estaria ele nu... completamente nu? A intimidade da situação foi percebida por ela. Seu olfato ficou aguçado e ela sentiu o cheiro dele, fresco, porém irresistivelmente masculino a ponto de fazer com que Bella passasse a língua levemente sobre os lábios, por motivos que ela se recusava a analisar.

E a pele que cobria os músculos que davam forma ao corpo dele tinha um brilho que fez com que ela pensasse em óleo de bronzeamento, apesar de saber que o efeito era resultado de sua cor natural.

Seu marido, ela pensou, tentando entender como era ser esposa dele, e ainda achava a idéia estranha, assim como era estranho o fato de os dois estarem deitados ali, juntos na cama.

— Castanhos — uma voz forte e calorosa murmurou.

Bella se assustou, os olhos direcionados ao rosto dele. Edward estava acordado. Ela ficou tensa, segurando o cobertor. Teria saído da cama se não soubesse que estava vestindo apenas o menor sutiã verde já confeccionado e calcinha verde, que formavam um conjunto.

— Sensualmente castanhos suaves... não, não se afaste — ele disse quando ela tentou fazer isso e com um movimento de corpo ele ficou deitado de lado e apoiou a cabeça na mão para poder olhar para o rosto dela e para os cabelos avermelhados que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro.

— _Bellissima _— disse ele suavemente. — _La signora bella De Cullen._

— Não — negou ela. — Pare de me chamar de bela.

— Criatura estranha. — Ele sorriu, esticando o braço para retirar um cacho que lhe caía sobre a sobrancelha. — Você tem o rosto mais belo que já vi numa mulher e a determinação mais fascinante para negá-la. Adoraria saber por quê.

— Não vou responder a esse tipo de galanteio... — o cacho voltou a cair e Bella o afastou, franzindo a testa — só porque você...

Sua voz falhou e ela apertou o lábio inferior com os dentes quando percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer.

Movendo-se mais para perto para que ela sentisse os pelos de seu peito roçarem na pele do braço, ele perguntou:

— Porque eu... o quê? Porque estamos casados e... aqui? — ele terminou e disfarçou certa surpresa quando uma de suas pernas tocou as dela.

— O... que acha... que está fazendo? — ela perguntou.

— Ficando à vontade com minha esposa.

Ela soltou o cobertor para poder usar as mãos para empurrá-lo, mas seus sentidos foram surpreendidos quando sentiu o calor do corpo musculoso dele e os pelos do peito contra as palmas de suas mãos. A situação toda foi um grande choque, pensou, tomada pelo calor da perna dele sobre as dela e a expressão que demonstrava enquanto continuava olhando para ela, de maneira suave, delicada e sonolenta o bastante para fazer com que os cílios longos disfarçassem o brilho de caçador contido naqueles olhos.

Ela até conseguia sentir o bater constante do coração dele na parte em contato com seu braço. Ele se inclinou e a beijou, não com paixão, mas sim suave e delicadamente; mesmo assim ela afastou a cabeça, sentindo-se tomada pelo calor, pela força e pela proximidade.

— Pare de ter medo — disse ele delicadamente. — Não vou machucá-la.

— Mas eu não...

— E é comum que se beije o homem com quem você acorda.

Ele esperava que ela o beijasse? De jeito nenhum, ela pensou e respondeu balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Então espera que eu a beije? Não é muito justo, _cara, _mas... tudo bem — disse e sua boca encontrou a dela novamente, mas dessa vez contornou os lábios de Bella com a língua, e delicadamente posicionou-se entre eles até que se rendesse e os entreabrisse. Ela permitiu que Edward a experimentasse com uma lentidão sensual, tirando seu fôlego.

Quando ele se afastou novamente, o coração dela estava batendo com tanta força e os lábios tremiam em protesto por ele ter se afastado.

— Uma maneira nada mal de se começar um novo dia — ele murmurou.

— Ainda está escuro lá fora — Bella conseguiu dizer.

— Mas já passou da meia-noite — ele disse, afastando-se um pouco para apoiar a cabeça em sua mão novamente. — Você dormiu por horas. Perdeu nosso primeiro jantar juntos como marido e mulher e me deixou sozinho pensando o que poderia ter feito com que minha contida esposa virasse um copo de conhaque como se fosse uma alcoólatra inveterada.

Bella corou.

— O fato de eu não estar acostumada a beber não faz com que seja contida.

— Incontida, então?

O que queria dizer? Que ela havia se comportado como uma tola de cabeça quente? Provavelmente ele tinha razão, aceitou com relutância.

— Bem, estou com fome agora — ela disse com uma voz perto do normal, quando sentiu o coração bater forte. — Então... se você tirar sua perna, vou me levantar e...

A voz dela desapareceu diante de um leve aceno de cabeça de Edward.

— Relaxe — ele disse. — Não vou consumar nosso casamento aqui, nesse lugar nada romântico, mas quero um pouco mais do que você tem me dado... muito mais — ele disse ao baixar a cabeça de novo, e dessa vez não havia delicadeza alguma em seus movimentos.

Sua boca tomou a de Bella com uma masculinidade profunda, doce e sensual, e ele a pressionou contra o travesseiro com o peso de seu corpo, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

Bella sentiu o calor emanar de todas as células de sua pele, o gosto e o cheiro e a paixão avassaladora fizeram com que soltasse o cobertor para se agarrar com força em Edward.

A garantia que ele lhe dera de que não transformaria aquilo em algo para o qual ela não se sentia pronta forneceu a desculpa de que precisava para baixar a guarda e retribuir os beijos de Edward com fervor, as costas arqueando-se sob a pressão do corpo dele. Mal notou quando ele afastou o cobertor de uma vez, apenas aproveitou o prazer que sentiu quando ele acariciou sua coxa nua.

Afastando os lábios, ele disse com um brilho forte nos olhos:

— Sua pele parece seda... — As palavras soaram roucas e excitantemente instáveis. E então ele fez Bella gemer quando voltou a beijá-la, as mãos acariciando a linha fina de sua calcinha e a barriga lisa, o calor da pele de Edward contra sua pele muito sensível, fazendo-a tremer enquanto ele passava as mãos sobre suas costelas em direção aos seios.

O pânico a tomou de repente, das pernas expostas ao pescoço, em um rompante de consciência enquanto ele acomodava com os dedos os seios fartos mal cobertos pelo tecido do sutiã. Ela tentou afastar-lhe a mão, mas ele segurou seu pulso com a outra mão, e a respiração dela pôde ser ouvida quando ele afastou a mão para poder dar beijos úmidos em seu pescoço e sobre o outro seio.

Ela gritou e enlouqueceu sob ele quando sua língua alcançou o mamilo, fazendo com que uma onda de calor a tomasse, deixando-a zonza. Ele voltou a beijá-la na boca, deslizando a mão sob seu corpo para puxá-la para si. Quando Bella percebeu, o fecho de seu sutiã tinha sido aberto e ele a havia deitado de costas novamente contra os travesseiros.

— Você é linda — ouviu Edward dizer em meio a suas sensações confusas.

Mais uma vez ele a beijou, entrando em contato com a maciez quente de seus lábios e explorando profundamente com a língua enquanto voltava a acariciar o seio, dessa vez nu e tão receptivo a seu toque que Bella gemeu em protesto, sentindo um grande prazer e segurando-lhe a cabeça, os dedos como garras entre seus cabelos.

Ele a beijou e acariciou sem parar. Bella conseguiu sentir os tremores do corpo dele e a tensão de seu corpo, e escutou seu gemido enquanto o beijava, quando ele pressionou o mamilo rígido na palma de sua mão.

Ela deveria ter parado tudo ali, mas não parou.

Deveria ter sabido que, quando uma mulher estremece contra o corpo de um homem, o leva à loucura. Mas ela estava gostando do que ele a fazia sentir e desejava mais.

As mãos dele estavam por todas as partes agora, acariciando-a e aprendendo o que a fazia gritar e o que a fazia gemer de prazer.

A pele dele parecia seda quente contra as palmas de suas mãos. Bella nunca havia sentido tamanha perda de controle de seu corpo e dos sentidos. Estava ofegante e gemia, e ele respirava rápida e descompassadamente.

Bella deveria ter voltado à realidade ao sentir a força da ereção dele contra sua coxa no mesmo momento em que ele escorregou a mão entre as pernas e apossou-se de sua intimidade... mas a realidade estava longe dali. Ela estava perdida em uma tempestade de prazer. A sensação percorreu suas veias e carne e ela não fez nada enquanto os dedos dele se moldavam e se moviam contra seu corpo, com a outra mão entre seus cabelos, e o calor do beijo era tão grande e intenso que ela estava quase fora de controle quando ele disse:

— Sabia que você faria isso comigo... — Ele afastou os últimos vestígios de pano para liberar o caminho de modo que pudesse sentir tudo ainda melhor.

Bella não estava preparada para a força daquele toque. Não conseguiu controlar sua reação. Arqueou-se e prendeu Edward em seu beijo como se fosse a única maneira de sobreviver ao que sentia. Ele sussurrava coisas que Bella não compreendia e enchia seu corpo com uma sensação desconhecida para ela.

Em seguida, ele fez um movimento para tirar-lhe a calcinha e foi o palavrão que sussurrou que trouxe Bella de volta à terra. O pânico a dominou como um monstro, e se afastou dele com força impulsionada pela adrenalina que lhe percorria as veias. Olhou rapidamente para o rosto de Edward, que demonstrava estar confuso e chocado, e escapou dele. Levantou apoiando-se em suas pernas trêmulas e sentidos confusos ao pé da cama.

O silêncio que se fez dava a impressão de que não havia ninguém na cabine, exceto pelo som de sua respiração ofegante. Seus olhos pareciam tão grandes, intensos e assustados que ela mal conseguia ver Edward.

— Você... disse — ela conseguiu dizer.

— Eu sei o que eu disse — interrompeu ele.

Bella tentou ajustar os olhos e ousou olhar para ele ainda deitado, com seu corpo maravilhosamente nu. Ele havia coberto os olhos com um braço e sua boca estava fechada. Incapaz de não olhar para ele, ela viu a evidência clara de seu desejo destacado entre os pelos escuros.

Chocada pelo desejo que sentiu, ela se virou sem a menor idéia do que faria em seguida.

Pule sobre ele, uma voz maldosa dentro dela sugeriu.

— Meu Deus — disse, no entanto, baixando a cabeça para cobrir os olhos com as mãos. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha chegado àquele ponto... não conseguia acreditar que confiara na promessa feita por ele!

— Você tem costas muito sensuais — disse ele de repente, fazendo com que os cabelos pesados caíssem por suas costas quando ela se levantou. — Brancas, macias, firmes e deliciosamente moldadas pelas laterais de sua calcinha inútil.

Sentindo-se completamente envergonhada, Bella colocou as mãos para trás a fim de arrumar a peça.

— Você acha que isso adiantou alguma coisa? — ele perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

Ela balançou a cabeça num gesto de negação e desejou ainda estar vestindo o sutiã, porque talvez tivesse a coragem de se virar e dizer algo ácido a ele. Mas não o estava usando mais e os seios estavam pesados e pulsantes, com os mamilos rígidos e capazes de despertar nela outras sensações que gostaria de não sentir.

— Então você acha que é divertido interromper tudo quando as coisas estavam ficando... quentes?

Ele estava nervoso. Bella percebeu isso com um arrepio que fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais rígida.

— Você... não compreende.

— Conheço uma provocadora de longe — ele disse com cinismo.

Ela escutou o movimento atrás de si e sabia que ele estava saindo da cama e rapidamente pegou a única coisa que tinha por perto: sua blusa. Ele também estava se vestindo; ela escutou o roçar das roupas enquanto vestia a blusa e a fechava com um movimento nervoso e trêmulo.

— Um homem que não sabe honrar suas promessas merece ser atiçado... e apagado — ela respondeu quando se sentiu mais segura com o tronco coberto.

— Então você não tem instintos naturais... — Ele riu.

Pegando sua saia e vestindo-a, ela finalmente se sentiu corajosa o bastante para se virar. Ele estava de pé do outro lado da cama. E ainda estava nu; ela desejou não sentir nada com aquela visão. A luz suave da luminária passou pelos músculos dos ombros de Edward quando ele vestiu a calça, iluminando sua barriga e o peito forte e peludo.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, não viu quando Edward olhou para seus seios fartos moldados pelo tecido fino que deixava à mostra os mamilos rígidos.

— Não vou pedir desculpas por ter interrompido o que você disse que não ia acontecer — disse ela ao afastar os cabelos.

Ele semicerrou os olhos, o velho cinismo de volta. Inclinando-se na direção da cama, pegou algo.

— Aqui está — ele o jogou para Bella. — É melhor você vestir isso antes de sair daqui, ou meu comissário de bordo vai ser surpreendido.

Com aquela atitude audaciosa, ele vestiu a camisa preta e caminhou em direção à porta. Não houve barulho... não era feita para fazer barulho, Bella percebeu ao observá-la se fechar.

Mas ela queria que ela fizesse barulho, aquele demônio arrogante e mimado.

Bella olhou para o sutiã que agora segurava entre os dedos, olhou para seu corpo e ficou corada.

Eles terminaram a viagem em um estado de isolamento entremeado por comentários muito educados aqui e acolá.

Bella comeu, ele não, apenas bebeu café e não houve sinal de álcool. Por fim, ele pegou uma maleta de mão cheia e a colocou sobre sua cadeira para se concentrar... Bella desejou ter algo parecido para que pudesse fazer o mesmo.

Mas não tinha. Agora era a esposa mimada de um homem muito rico e seu emprego como secretária de seu pai havia terminado. Sua nova função na vida era ser a esposa de um homem rico... aprender a agir como tal. E a ficar calada quando o marido rico estivesse concentrado, pois a expressão séria em seu rosto indicava que era isso o que ele esperava que fizesse. Ela cochilou novamente, curvada em seu assento, descalça e com os pés sob o corpo, e a cabeça apoiada no canto do assento. Quando despertou, viu que havia um cobertor macio sobre seu corpo e Edward continuava sentado trabalhando ao lado dela. Bella o observou por um momento, olhos sonolentos acompanhando o mover repentino da caneta quando ele escrevia algo no documento que estava lendo, dedos ágeis e precisos em sintonia com seu cérebro. Era a mesma caneta-tinteiro que ela havia usado para assinar o contrato pré-nupcial, percebeu, preta com um círculo dourado na ponta, a ponta de platina colocando tinta no papel.

— Você escreveu inconclusivo de modo errado — ela disse sem saber o que dizer, ou que estava lendo o que ele escrevia.

A caneta parou e foi erguida. Ele virou-se para fitá-la, com os olhos verdes não mais irritados, apenas frios.

— Não escrevo errado — ele disse de modo arrogante.

— Você escreveu um "e" no lugar do "i" — ela insistiu. — A frase é "Essa atitude é inconclusiva e inaceitável" — repetiu. — Perde o sentido com o erro.

— Você consegue ver minha letra daí? — Recostando os ombros no encosto da poltrona, ele olhou para ela com curiosidade. — A ponto de distinguir um "e" de um "i"?

Bella fez que sim, ainda enrolada no cobertor.

— Não se você estivesse escrevendo em italiano — sentiu que deveria explicar. — Não sei escrever muito bem em italiano.

— Nem em inglês.

Bella olhou para ele. Não havia nenhum sinal de incerteza em sua expressão, mas não o vira olhar para o papel para ver se ela tinha razão. Isso significava que ou ele era confiante demais ou ela havia cometido um engano. Desenrolando as pernas de sob seu corpo, Bella afastou o cobertor, esticou o braço e pegou o papel do colo dele. Leu tudo com cuidado, e entregou o papel a ele sem dizer nada.

Ele pestanejou, expressando sua incerteza na cor dos olhos, e Bella riu

— não conseguiu evitar... era muito bom estar certa.

Ele olhou para baixo, não se conteve, e sorriu:

— Sua bruxa de cabelos ruivos — ele disse, tendo de, cuidadosamente, transformar o "e" em "i".

— Meu cabelo não é ruivo — protestou Bella.

— O que é, então? — Colocando o trabalho sobre a mesa diante deles, ele se recostou e olhou para ela novamente.

— Castanho-avermelhado — respondeu Bella e passou os dedos pelos cachos para afastá-los do rosto. — Com vida própria — ela disse quando um cacho lhe caiu sobre a sobrancelha.

— Exatamente como a dona.

— Então você percebeu. — Ela afastou o cacho insistente mais uma vez, mas ele voltou a cair.

— Percebi — disse ele.

— Também percebeu que sou virgem? — ela perguntou casualmente.

* * *

_Eu preciso dizer que achei desse capitulo?_

_Ah Edward tudo de bom! Gente... que capitulo foi esse? E olha que nem é a noite de nupcias deles kkkk..._

_Mas eu ri tanto desse final... E posso garantir que a reação do Edward vai ser hilária kkkk... Eu ri muito, e tenho certeza que vocês vão se divertir muito kkkk_

_Então meus Amores... Até Terça-feira... Fiquem com Deus... Bom inicio de semana! Robsteijoooosss_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi Meusss amoresss... BOAAA TARDEEEE! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Nesse capítulo vamos ver nosso casalsinho amado, brigandooo... Kkkkkk... E a reação doida do Edward! Tadinho... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Se Bella dissera aquilo para desfazer a postura fria de Edward, certamente tinha conseguido, como pôde perceber ao ver o rosto dele enrubescer e ao vê-lo levantar, espalhando os papéis quando esbarrou na mesa sem querer.

— Você acha isso engraçado? — Edward lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, e Bella puxou o cobertor.

— Só achei que deveria dizer isso antes de as coisas voltarem a ficar... quentes demais — ela explicou, corando, pois, depois de fazer a confissão, sentia-se tola e ingênua...

— Virgem — ele disse, nervoso. — De onde tirou a idéia de dizer isso assim de repente?

— Bem... e o que você preferia que eu fizesse? — Bella reagiu com indignação. — Que inserisse essa informação naquele contrato pré-nupcial idiota para que você tivesse tempo de se acostumar com a idéia?

Agora, ele estava pálido de raiva, e não enrubescido.

— Quase fizemos amor...

— Não, eu interrompi — ela disse —, provocando você.

Passando a mão na nuca, ele se virou de costas. Bella se ajeitou na poltrona.

— Eu ia dizer antes no... no quarto, mas você não me deu tempo. Agora, gostaria de não ter dito nada!

— Eu também — murmurou ele, caminhando na direção da prateleira das bebidas.

— Bem... se isso o ofende tanto, por que não recorre à solução comum de trocar esta noiva por outra mais experiente?

— Não estou ofendido — ele negou veementemente. — E eu não troquei a Rosalie por outra noiva, como você diz. Ela me deixou.

— Moça esperta — disse Bella com dificuldade, lutando contra as lágrimas, pois, ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, ela se lembrou de que não estariam tendo aquela conversa se Rosalie não o tivesse abandonado. Rosalie, a primeira noiva escolhida!

— Bem... — levantando-se, ela começou a reunir as folhas espalhadas porque precisava desesperadamente de alguma coisa para fazer — sou o que sou e você é o que é, o que mostra que não temos muito em comum nesse casamento estúpido. Mas sei que não posso mentir e fingir que vou detê-lo todas as vezes em que me tocar, pois nós dois sabemos que gosto muito disso!

— Isabella!

— Não — disse ela. — Cale-se, porque vai me dar enjôo ouvir uma de suas respostas espertinhas agora.

Ele parecia assustado.

— Eu não ia...

— Sim, você ia. Não sabe ficar quieto.

Secando as lágrimas dos olhos e afastando o insistente cacho de cabelos da sobrancelha, ela reuniu todos os papéis dele com os dedos trêmulos e ficou de pé.

— Não sei como lidar com um homem como você e essa situação está sendo muito difícil para mim.

— E você acha que sei lidar com você? — ele respondeu. — Você é bem diferente de qualquer outra mulher que já conheci. — Ele tomou a bebida que segurava de uma só vez. — Por um lado, você é quieta, tímida e inacreditavelmente sensível, mas, por outro, é uma mistura flamejante de desafio e paixão!

— Bem, agora você sabe o motivo! — ela disse, pousando os papéis na mesa.

— Sim, sei o motivo — ele concordou. — Você é virgem...

— Presa em um casamento que não desejei.

— Com um homem a quem você _deseja._

Bella engoliu em seco porque simplesmente não tinha defesa para aquilo. Ela o desejava, mesmo sem querer. Apesar de desejá-lo há muito tempo, o sentimento de culpa ainda lhe doía por dentro.

— Não vou me enganar e pensar que você me deseja — respondeu ela instavelmente, procurando pelos sapatos, apesar de não fazer a menor idéia de onde iria com eles. — Como adora dizer, você não vai à caça e estou aqui. Mas se pensa que porque me sinto atraída por você não me importo com o fato de ter sido sua segunda escolha, pode esquecer, porque me importo, sim. — Ela fez mais uma pausa e disse: — E saber que não posso escolher a quem entregar minha virgindade já é doloroso demais. Você não precisa piorar as coisas agindo como se eu estivesse lhe passando uma doença terrível.

— Sinto muito se passo essa impressão. — Ele estava frio e rígido, uma atitude comum a ele, Bella pensou. —Você... me surpreende — completou ele.

Eu surpreendo a mim mesma, Bella pensou com amargura. Deveria ter mantido minha boca fechada.

— E se... o sexo entre nós é uma questão tão importante para você, talvez devamos ir mais devagar de agora em diante.

Então, agora, ele já não queria nem mesmo o sexo com ela.

— Obrigada — respondeu Bella com educada frieza.

Foi acionado o sinal de "apertar os cintos" naquele momento, livrando-a do perigo de se entregar ao choro. Ela se sentou, prendeu o cinto e ocupou as mãos trêmulas dobrando o cobertor. Uma voz baixa pôde ser ouvida pelo alto-falante.

— Aterrissaremos em cinco minutos, Edward. O clima está seco com umidade a 24°C. São 21h33. Amun o espera com seu carro.

Edward fechou o compartimento de bebidas com uma batida e sentou-se. Bella e ele não se olharam enquanto o avião fazia a aterrissagem; o silêncio entre eles era cortante. No entanto, ele mais uma vez levou a mão à coluna dela enquanto ambos saíam da aeronave e novamente Bella sentiu um arrepio. As formalidades foram rápidas e eficientes. O ar da noite estava quente e pesado com um aroma sedutor de pimenta. O carro era um grande 4X4 com bastante espaço para as bagagens no porta-malas.

O motorista, Amun, cumprimentou os dois com dentes brancos e uma simpatia que Bella não pensava que voltaria a encontrar.

— Pensei que você tivesse dito que só haveria pelicanos aqui — disse ela enquanto atravessavam uma bela cidade ao redor de um porto em formato de ferradura, onde podia ver iates balançando delicadamente na noite de luar.

Edward demorou a responder... tempo suficiente para aumentar um pouco mais a tensão entre eles. Então, disse:

— Eu estava sendo irônico.

Não havia esperança para Bella de que as coisas voltassem ao normal depois da discussão dentro do avião. Apertando os lábios, ela não disse nada, apenas observou as formas escuras da paisagem desconhecida passando pela janela. Depois de atravessarem alguns portões e após ter visto uma bela casa de campo rosada, de repente pensou que talvez ele tivesse planejado levar Rosalie ali.

Pare com isso!, repreendeu a si mesma, com raiva. Pare de se atormentar. As coisas já não estão ruins o bastante?

Uma equipe de funcionários saiu para receber o veículo. Abriram a porta para eles e a atmosfera da noite ficou repleta de sorrisos calorosos e cumprimentos ainda mais empolgados que incluíram abraços e votos de felicidade até Edward dar a ordem para que aquilo tivesse fim.

A casa parecia ter sido tirada de um estúdio cinematográfico. Bella conseguia imaginar as senhoras com lindos vestidos na varanda. Sentiu o cheiro e escutou o barulho do mar, apesar de não conseguir vê-lo, e o forte aroma de jasmim tropical pairava no ar.

— Venha — disse Edward, hesitando brevemente mais uma vez e apoiou um braço perto de seus ombros, para a tranqüilidade dos funcionários, Bella percebeu e não o afastou.

Mas as pequenas hesitações já começavam a ter muito significado. Ele não queria tocá-la. A tola confissão que ela fizera sobre sua experiência sexual tinha sido um balde de água fria para ele. Agora, havia um muro de frieza entre eles novamente, que se fazia perceptível pela maneira como ele caminhava e conversava suave e discretamente com os empregados.

O interior da casa era tão belo quanto a casa do lago Como, porém a decoração era diferente, em tons pastel.

Bella se afastou de Edward assim que conseguiu, para observar o enorme hall com uma escada de mármore branco que levava ao primeiro andar, onde havia uma galeria. Um enorme ventilador de teto, que fazia um som discreto, deixou seus cabelos esvoaçantes enquanto ela se virava lentamente.

— Faremos as devidas apresentações amanhã, mas esta é Maggie, _cara..._

Virando de frente para Edward, ela o viu de pé, com os olhos cuidadosamente frios e o rosto inexpressivo. Moveu os olhos lentamente para o lado, onde uma pessoa pequena, de pele morena e bonita, lhe sorria timidamente.

— Maggie cuida da casa e dos funcionários — Edward explicou com a voz cuidadosamente controlada —, por isso, se precisar de alguma coisa, pode procurá-la.

Procurando sorrir, Bella se aproximou para cumprimentar a moça com um aperto de mão.

— Estou muito feliz por vê-la aqui, _signora _De Cullen — retribuiu Maggie com uma formalidade simpática que fez com que Bella se sentisse desconfortável. — Permita que a parabenize em nome de todos os funcionários.

Levando em consideração a avalanche de cumprimentos que eles haviam acabado de receber fora da casa, o discurso cuidadosamente ensaiado de Maggie perdeu o sentido. Mesmo assim, Bella conseguiu responder bem enquanto percebia a tensão que envolvia o homem ao seu lado.

— Minha esposa deseja subir para... refrescar-se e trocar de roupa — disse ele com calma, com o "minha esposa" dito de maneira vaga demais para a percepção de Bella.

— Posso acompanhá-la, _signora _— disse Maggie. — Por favor, por aqui...

Bella seguiu a direção apontada por Maggie, percebendo que Edward ficara em pé onde estava, observando-a. Já estava na metade da escada quando escutou os passos dele ecoarem pelo piso frio, mas se recusou a olhar para baixo para ver aonde ele tinha ido.

A suíte era linda, uma graciosa mistura de tons azuis e verdes. Duas empregadas estavam ocupadas desfazendo as malas do casal. Outro ventilador girava em silêncio acima de uma cama de mogno de quatro colunas, e mais um funcionava do outro lado do cômodo, acima de janelas francesas diante das quais havia uma mesa com duas cadeiras, já preparada para os dois.

— Há um banheiro, _signora, _por aqui — Maggie dizia, chamando a atenção de Bella para a porta que estava segurando aberta para mostrar tons suaves de dourado e creme do mármore italiano. — Gostaria que uma das empregadas preparasse seu banho?

— Oh, não... obrigada — Bella respondeu timidamente.

— Acho que vou apenas... conhecer o quarto, se não houver problemas.

— Claro. A senhora deseja se acomodar. — Maggie balançou a cabeça de maneira afirmativa, soltou a porta do banheiro e bateu palmas para chamar a atenção das duas funcionárias.

— Vamos lá, deixemos a nova _signora _relaxar. — Foi uma boa maneira de explicar, Bella pensou enquanto mantinha um sorriso fixo, até as três terem saído do quarto.

Em seguida, largou-se em uma cadeira como uma flor murchando, soltando os ombros, com o rosto pálido e o olhar repentinamente vago ao mirar a enorme cama de quatro colunas com as cortinas de seda branca.

Uma cama enorme, dois grandes armários de mogno escuro — olhou para eles logo depois — e dois conjuntos de malas meio desfeitas, uma de frente para a outra. Um banheiro amplo e muito elegante — pelo que ela havia visto pela fresta aberta por Maggie — e uma mesa preparada para duas pessoas ao lado da janela, com um único hibisco vermelho dentro de um pequeno vaso branco e duas velas brancas flutuando dentro de vasilhas de água, esperando ser acesas. Tudo isso e mais uma noiva desalentada e um noivo em algum lugar lá fora, provavelmente bebendo conhaque sem parar enquanto percorria sua propriedade.

A perfeita lua-de-mel no paraíso.

Levantando-se, ela caminhou em direção às malas para verificar qual conjunto pertencia a ela. Não reconheceu nenhuma peça nas malas ou entre aquelas que já estavam penduradas no armário. Ela era uma noiva comprada com todos os detalhes de sua antiga vida apagados... exceto algo que ele não queria e desejava que não existisse.

Curvando-se, ela observou uma pilha de lingerie de grife. Todos os conjuntos eram sensuais — feitos para seduzir — além de biquínis de diferentes estilos e cores, mas nenhum maiô discreto. E havia as peças de roupas que eram de grife, claramente: vivas, modernas, chiques e ousadas para refletir as atuais tendências da moda.

Ótimo.

Suspirando, ela se virou e caminhou em direção ao banheiro e ficou de pé olhando ao redor. Uma banheira funda com hidromassagem opcional, dois grandes espaços com chuveiros, um vaso sanitário e duas pias de porcelana branca uma do lado da outra, acima das quais havia espelhos e diversas prateleiras de vidro repletas de frascos, tubos e potes com todos os cosméticos que uma mulher desejaria ter.

E ela se recusou completamente a tentar imaginar se tudo aquilo havia sido preparado para Rosalie. Decidiu tirar a roupa, escolheu um dos chuveiros e entrou no boxe.

Dez minutos depois, voltou para o quarto, sem se surpreender com o fato de as empregadas terem retornado e terminado de desfazer as malas enquanto ela tomava seu banho.

Enrolada em um dos roupões atoalhados que havia encontrado atrás da porta, ela esfregou os cabelos molhados com uma toalha enquanto se aproximava da janela para olhar para fora. Por impulso, colocou a mão no trinco e viu que a janela estava destrancada. Ao abri-la, Bella viu uma varanda com piso de tábuas e parapeito branco. Sentiu a madeira quente em seus pés descalços, o calor da noite um tanto confortante, e ficou em pé recostada levemente no parapeito e secando o cabelo enquanto tentava imaginar como era a paisagem diante dela. Estava extremamente escuro, mas percebeu a crista branca de uma onda quando ela quebrou na praia. Não estava muito distante, talvez algumas centenas de metros, no máximo. Conforme seus olhos se acostumavam com a escuridão, conseguiu identificar uma casa de veraneio pintada de branco não muito distante da praia. Foi quando tentou olhar com mais atenção que viu o rosto de Edward, rapidamente. Ele estava do lado da casa, uma figura escura.

— Você vai ser picada pelos pernilongos se continuar aqui fora — ele disse a ela.

— Não seja estraga-prazeres, ou sairei à procura de uma garrafa de conhaque para me divertir.

Ele riu, uma risada grossa e mordaz.

— Pode ser que eu resolva acompanhá-la.

Aquilo era loucura. Bella suspirou e perguntou:

— Toda essa mágoa machista se deve ao fato de eu ter estragado seus planos de lua-de-mel? Porque, se for, espero que esteja se divertindo!

Ao dizer isso, virou-se e voltou para o quarto, fechando a janela com uma batida. Ele entrou pela porta do quarto enquanto ela prendia os cabelos úmidos com presilhas.

Recostando-se no batente da porta, ele colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Alto, bronzeado, bonito... sensual. Bella queria parar de olhar para ele, mas o arrepio que sentia na barriga a impedia de desviar os olhos.

— Devemos tentar colocar esse casamento maluco de volta aos eixos ou abrimos uma garrafa de conhaque? — ele perguntou com um tom de voz cínico.

— Maluco, mesmo... — Bella deu de ombros, virando-se para soltar o pente. — Acho que o único motivo pelo qual chegamos até aqui foi porque mal nos vimos durante a semana passada.

— Foi uma semana infernal para mim, _cara. _Eu estava lidando com casamentos, noivas, sogros e a imprensa.

— Graças a Deus existem luas-de-mel preparadas com antecedência no paraíso, então.

Ela disse isso antes de se conter, mas não foi apenas o que disse, mas sim o modo como disse que fez com que ela ficasse rígida, e ele, calado.

— Não vai dar certo — disse ela, trêmula. — Acho que quero ir para... casa.

— De volta à casa do pai que não a perdoou?

Que comentário cruel! Bella ficou horrorizada. Ele suspirou com força.

— Rosalie queria visitar parentes na Austrália, por isso planejávamos passar nossa lua-de-mel em um hotel diante da Casa de Ópera — disse ele. — Ela não gostaria desse lugar... quieto demais, e não haveria onde ela pudesse se mostrar e chamar a atenção. Fico surpreso por saber que ela não lhe contou sobre seus planos de ir para Sydney, já que ela me disse que contava tudo a você.

— Como ambos sabemos, Rosalie nem sempre dizia a verdade — Bella murmurou, referindo-se à grande armação que sua amiga havia executado ao planejar fugir com Emmett. — Sinto muito — disse — por sempre chegar às conclusões erradas.

Edward apenas franziu o cenho, sério como nunca.

— Maggie preparou um jantar leve para nós. Você prefere comer aqui ou lá embaixo?

Fim de papo, Bella percebeu, e olhou para a mesa romântica preparada para dois.

— Lá embaixo, creio — disse ao olhar para ele.

Ele simplesmente concordou com um movimento de cabeça e afastou-se do batente da porta.

— Cinco minutos, então! — E foi embora. E se ele olhou para a mesa perto da janela, Bella não percebeu.

Cinco minutos depois, desceu a escada e encontrou Maggie esperando por ela.

— O _signor _Edward está na pequena sala de jantar, _signora _— ela disse. — Vou acompanhá-la.

Ele estava sentado a uma mesa redonda, pegando camarões de uma tigela fumegante de macarrão enquanto esperava pela chegada de Bella. Outro hibisco vermelho em um pequeno vaso branco estava no centro da mesa e a luz vinha de diversas velas brilhando sobre a toalha branca, contra as taças de vinho de cristal e o rosto claro dele.

Ele ficou de pé assim que a viu cruzar a porta, os olhos verdes semicerrados enquanto olhava para baixo para observar o curto vestido de malva que ela decidira vestir. Sua pele se eriçou em resposta ao olhar e Bella detestou perceber que havia corado.

Para piorar, tudo nele era extremamente elegante. Em cinco minutos havia trocado de roupa, e agora vestia uma camisa aberta no pescoço e uma calça preta de seda que acentuava o comprimento de suas pernas.

— Planejado com antecedência — ele disse, usando as palavras ditas por ela mais cedo, com um tom de voz frio.

— Gostaria que você parasse de ler meus pensamentos — disse Bella ao seguir adiante.

— Seu rosto é expressivo.

Como se eu precisasse saber disso!, Bella pensou e murmurou um agradecimento quando ele puxou a cadeira para ela, educadamente.

— Você provavelmente não está com fome — ele disse com um tom mais suave ao retornar para a sua cadeira. — Mas tente comer um pouco, por Maggie. Acredito que ela já está bem confusa em relação ao que está acontecendo entre nós dois, não será necessário ofendê-la recusando a comida que ela preparou.

Bella concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Vira a expressão de ansiedade no rosto da governanta quando desceu a escada. Por eles serem um casal supostamente apaixonado em lua-de-mel, deveriam estar dispostos a se isolar do mundo apenas para poderem ficar juntos. O comportamento deles devia parecer estranho, mesmo.

Assim, com um suspiro profundo e um pouco trêmulo, ela esticou o braço na direção da travessa de macarrão e colocou um pouco de comida no prato dele, e também se serviu. Edward pegou uma garrafa de champanhe do balde com gelo colocado ao lado de sua cadeira e tirou a rolha.

— Mais planejamento antecipado? — Bella perguntou, em tom de brincadeira.

Ele apenas sorriu discretamente ao encher as taças de cristal.

— Não ouse beber isso antes de comer um pouco de macarrão — disse.

Bella riu.

— Você parece meu pai. — Ele ficou tenso.

— Não era a minha intenção. — Observando as linhas de seu rosto, ela percebeu que havia tocado novamente o ponto fraco daquele homem feito de aço. Ele não gostava de ser comparado com o pai dela, Bella percebeu. Sentia-se ofendido. Além disso, nem sempre percebia quando um comentário era uma brincadeira.

E não gostava de mulheres virgens.

O jantar continuou praticamente em silêncio depois disso, seu retraimento óbvio como a expressão sisuda. E Bella havia estragado sua chance de conduzir uma conversa tranqüila ao se lembrar do que ocorreria a seguir.

O grande problema era não saber o que aconteceria depois. Soubera durante o voo. Soubera durante toda a semana que antecedera a viagem, porque Edward tinha dito tudo de maneira clara e direta: Casamento, sexo, filhos... pequenos leões De Cullen.

— Já é tarde. — Ela levantou, sem saber por que havia escolhido exatamente aquele momento para pendurar a toalha , das aparências. — Acho que vou dormir.

Não olhou para ele, mas sentiu seus olhos sobre ela, o humor frio. E nada disse, simplesmente ficou sentado girando a taça de champanhe entre os dedos enquanto a observava partir.

As cortinas azuis-claras tinham sido fechadas e a mesa íntima para os dois, fora desocupada. A cama estava pronta e as luzes do quarto haviam sido reduzidas de ambos os lados da cama. Ao olhar para a cama, Bella envolveu o corpo com os braços e estremeceu, como se estivesse no lugar mais frio do mundo.

Despindo-se e vestindo a camisola de seda branca mais macia que já tocara, puxou as presilhas do cabelo até o couro cabeludo arder pela violência aplicada.

Não se olhou no espelho... não queria ver o que estava estampado em seu rosto. Simplesmente enfiou-se entre os lençóis frios de linho, ajustou o travesseiro com um soco, deitou a cabeça nele e tentou adormecer.

Demorou horas tentando e desejando, e repensando nos acontecimentos do dia que passavam por sua mente como um carrossel de imagens e discussões e... espera. Em algum momento, devia ter aceitado que sua noite de núpcias seria tão fria quanto o dia de seu casamento, e finalmente conseguiu relaxar e dormir profundamente.

Estava aquecida e relaxada, confortavelmente sonhando com ondas suaves quebrando na praia de areia macia, quando sentiu dedos compridos massageando delicadamente a seda que cobria sua barriga, e acordou.

Abriu os olhos, sentiu um par de lábios úmidos e quentes sobre a parte sensível próxima de sua orelha e ficou tensa.

* * *

**_Não me matem *_*_**

**_O Capitulo acabou ai meninas o.O_**

_Mas como esses dois brigam... e podem crer, que vão brigar muito mais... Só que esse Edward é louco meninas kkk... E apaixonado... Só a Bella que não percebeu isso... E podem guardar o que eu disse... A Rosalie vai voltar, para infernizar #FicaaDica!_

_Então meus amoresss... Até Quinta-feira... Fiquem com Deus! Boa Terça para vocês... Robsteijoooossss_


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi Meus Amoreess... Bom Diaaaa! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Desculpem meus amores por não ter postado antes... Meu deu crises de enxaqueca, eu fico debilitada, e não dá para ficar olhando para o pc, e esse frio não ajuda em nada para melhorar, agora que deu uma parada na dor, e eu pelos menos consigo olhar para o pc sem causar dor, e os enjoos, e tonturas melhoram... Vou postar capitulos 2 em 1 pra vocês... Espero que gostem... Se preparem... A noites de nupcias promete kkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Não, Fique parada — pediu Edward com a voz grave.

Mas o pânico causado pela sensualidade fez com que o coração de Bella batesse com força e ela rapidamente se virou, arregalando os olhos e olhando para ele na escuridão.

— Eu pensei que você...

Ele a calou com um beijo, prendendo seus lábios aos dela e delicadamente provocando-a com a língua.

— Vamos salvar nossa noite de núpcias, _amore _— ele disse —, e vamos com calma, de maneira tão tranqüila a ponto de você se esquecer de sentir medo.

Bella queria dizer que não estava com medo, mas não conseguiu, pois a mão em sua barriga despertava suas sensações com o carinho lento e sensual dos dedos sobre a seda escorregadia. E ela experimentou o calor dele sobre seu corpo, sentiu que o corpo másculo, pressionando o seu intimamente, estava nu e excitado.

Fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios para ele, sentiu sua respiração quando aceitou o convite e a beijou, delicadamente a princípio, porém com mais intensidade conforme Bella reagia acompanhando o ritmo cada vez mais envolvente da língua contra a dela. Levantou as mãos para apertá-lo, pressionando as unhas em seus músculos que pareciam cetim, arqueando o corpo em uma necessidade incontrolável de entrar em contato com a mão que a acariciava.

O movimento acionou uma reação dentro de Edward, que desceu a mão ainda mais, passando pelo quadril e coxas para alcançar a barra da camisola. Com eficácia suave, rápida e experiente, puxou a peça até o pescoço.

Ao afastar-se dela e puxar o tecido sobre sua cabeça, Bella gemeu e estremeceu, e o beijo voltou a acontecer, profundo e faminto mais uma vez, e a mão da carícia explorava agora a pele exposta. Ele acariciou as coxas, os contornos suaves de seu quadril e as curvas de sua cintura. Quando ela sussurrou alguma coisa, ele ergueu-se e olhou seu corpo, observando os próprios dedos passando pela barriga lisa e escorregando para o mamilo de um dos seios arredondados.

Bella fechou os olhos ao sentir a força daquele toque e dessa vez estava preparada para a onda quente de prazer que a tomou enquanto ele acariciava, cobria e apertava o seio com o polegar. Os mamilos se enrijeceram e ela gemeu, envergonhada. Edward não se envergonhou. Apenas usou os dedos compridos para marcar o contorno enquanto se preparava para acariciar o seio com a boca. Uma forte sensação percorreu seu corpo, do mamilo às coxas, fazendo com que Bella se arqueasse. Mais uma vez ele levantou a cabeça para fitá-la, e beijou-lhe o contorno do rosto diversas vezes, beijos lentos e delicados. Bella fechou os olhos e se controlou até que, por fim, Edward pôs fim às provocações e deu o que ela queria: a pressão quente e sedutora de seus lábios nos dela.

Bella o beijou como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Estava extasiada. Quando ele tentou acalmá-la, ela correu as unhas entre os cabelos de Edward e desceu até as costas.

— _Il_ _virago inglese... _— ele disse com um tremor.

Bella não se importou. Queria ser tocada, queria voltar ao ponto em que havia parado na outra cama, antes de se assustar e interromper a situação. E queria sentir todas as sensações sensuais que ainda tinha de conhecer.

Assim, o que ele disse não significou nada, até Edward usar a força de seus braços para trazê-la de volta à realidade.

— Eu disse devagar — sussurrou Edward. — Não vou apressar as coisas, Isabella.

Mas ela não sabia a diferença entre rápido e devagar. Seus sentidos controlavam suas ações; o embalo forte e delicioso do prazer ditava o ritmo. Ela segurou o pescoço dele com força e urgência para levá-lo de volta a seus beijos.

— Quero que apresse — sussurrou ela. Ele sorriu brevemente.

— Você não está entendendo o que quero dizer e não vou lhe dar uma desculpa para me acusar de ter apressado as coisas quando tudo estiver terminado e sua consciência passar a atormentá-la.

Ela arregalou os olhos e protestou:

— Eu não... faria isso...

— Faria, sim — ele insistiu. — Você me deseja, mas não quer me desejar, simplesmente se permitiu esquecer isso. — E acrescentou, fazendo os olhos chocolates dela brilharem: — Desconfio de que vá sentir um grande prazer em me acusar de qualquer coisa que surja em sua mente.

— Como pode ser tão frio e calculista a ponto de conseguir pensar nisso em um momento como esse? — ela rebateu, incrédula.

— Não sou frio e calculista. — Mas sua expressão ficou mais séria. — Estou apenas tentando tornar tudo o mais justo possível para você.

— Para mim? — Bella riu, sentindo a onda agradável de prazer se transformar em amargura. — Você não tem sido "justo" comigo desde que nos conhecemos.

Cerrando os punhos, ela tentou afastá-lo.

— Você é um amante ruim, Edward — completou com frustração quando não conseguiu movê-lo nem um centímetro. — Do tipo que parece querer que eu assine outro contrato antes de aceitar consumar esse casamento!

Mais uma vez ela falou antes de pensar. Percebeu isso assim que fez a acusação. Parou de respirar e ficou hesitante ao notar a expressão congelada dele. Mordendo os lábios, ela esperou, o coração aos pulos, e sua tola teimosia se recusava a permitir que ela retirasse o que disse antes que fosse tarde demais.

E percebeu que era o que devia fazer... a impassividade dele deixava isso claro. Mas ele não se mexeu, não falou, não deu sinal algum de que ela havia conseguido atingi-lo. Estava claro apenas pelo silêncio incômodo, na maneira com que, de repente, ela sentiu a diferença de idade e de experiência, e nos pequenos tremores atiçando os músculos dele onde não deveriam, em um momento tão tenso.

— Diga alguma coisa — ela pediu quando não mais conseguiu se controlar.

Então ele se mexeu, como um homem que acabara de tomar uma decisão séria. Esticou um dos braços e de repente uma luz foi acesa, banhando ambos em uma claridade suave que não ajudou a diminuir em nada a tensão de Bella. Na verdade, não conseguia mais enxergar. Mas ele continuava olhando para ela, dentro dos enormes olhos e para os cachos avermelhados sedosos sobre o travesseiro, ao redor de seu rosto delicadamente branco.

O coração dela já não batia acelerado, mas sim lento e pesado. O bonito rosto dele, ainda estava tão inexpressivo que não combinou com o que fez em seguida.

Entrelaçou os cabelos dela com os dedos compridos, que curvou em sua nuca. Quando ela gemeu, ele virou-lhe a cabeça para trás para expor o pescoço macio, abaixou a cabeça e acariciou a pele sedosa e quente com a boca.

A pouca experiência vivida com homens não foi o bastante para preparar Bella para o que estava por vir. Foi a sedução da maneira mais profunda e determinada. O homem experiente não perdoou sua inocência ingenuamente desafiadora. Fez amor com ela com grande e silenciosa precisão; levou cada sensação à flor de sua pele macia. Passou a boca por todas as partes até alcançar os lábios trêmulos e entreabertos, e a beijou longa e profundamente, sem hesitação, até deixá-la tonta, excitada e embriagada. E usou as mãos e os lábios de maneiras e em lugares que ela não imaginava que causassem tantas sensações boas.

Os comandos emitidos por ele a controlavam totalmente. Ela estava presa, escravizada pela força manipuladora de tudo o que ele conhecia e pelo próprio desejo de sentir o que ele quisesse causar. Edward acariciava cada curva e volta de seu corpo macio; proporcionava deliciosas sensações com as mãos, lábios e dentes. Massageava a fartura dos seios e ela mordiscava seu ombro de pele sedosa quando ele a provocava com carícias nos mamilos.

Ela pôde senti-lo tremer uma ou duas vezes quando os dedos descontrolados e incansáveis percorriam seu corpo. E quando ele levou os dedos exploradores entre suas pernas, ela foi tomada por uma onda de calor que a tirou da realidade, pois sua consciência estava presa ao desejo de seu corpo e ao modo como ele a deixava fora de si, implorando por mais.

Todas as partes de seu corpo foram acariciadas por ele: todos os poros, todos os músculos, toda a intimidade, até ela perder o fôlego e dizer-lhe o nome de maneira sensual e ofegante.

Ela passou muito tempo de olhos fechados, desde que se entregara e permitira que ele fizesse tudo aquilo. Mas assim que sentiu o corpo dele sobre o seu e as pernas sendo afastadas, abriu os olhos, estabelecendo um contato direto com Edward.

Seu corpo todo era claro e bronzeado, e os ombros largos bloqueavam grande parte da luz, e seu tronco pesava sobre o quadril dela. Bella notou a ereção em contato com seu corpo preparado e úmido. Os lábios dele continuavam em uma expressão séria, mas estavam macios quando entraram em contato com os dela para mais um beijo intenso e inebriante.

E chegou a hora. Ele segurou-lhe as nádegas com as mãos e realizou o primeiro movimento com o quadril. O corpo de Bella se alongou para acomodá-lo; teve a sensação de calor invadindo-a. Prendeu a respiração, afundou os dedos nos ombros dele e sentiu medo e ansiedade naquele contato.

— Tem certeza de que quer isso? — perguntou ele. O fato de Edward fazer tal pergunta depois de tanto domínio másculo fez com que ela sentisse vontade de chorar. A questão era: ele tinha certeza do que queria?

Bella assentiu em um movimento de cabeça, com a boca bem perto dele, com olhos vulneráveis e desejosos. Ele fechou os olhos quando fez a invasão final, tremeu os lábios quando ela tentou abafar um gemido de dor. Suas mãos tremiam quando ele afastou o cabelo do rosto dela e a beijou, beijos suaves e calmantes até sentir a tensão lentamente se desfazer dentro dela. Então Bella sentiu que ele foi mais fundo, sentiu a pele arrepiada pela força exercida. As mãos dele escorregaram pelas coxas até os tornozelos, erguendo as pernas de modo que ficassem ao redor da cintura dele.

A ação fez com que ele fosse ainda mais fundo. Edward sussurrou algo em italiano que ela não compreendeu, e a abraçou com força enquanto se movimentava, estabelecendo um ritmo excitante que parecia ter vida própria.

Os dedos dela apertaram as costas dele conforme o movimento se intensificava. Sabia onde chegaria, mas não sabia como chegar. Gemeu ansiosamente ao beijá-lo. Edward segurou-lhe os cabelos para poder puxar sua cabeça para trás.

— Olhe para mim — ordenou, e ela levantou as pálpebras que não percebeu que estavam fechadas e ficou presa no ardor dos olhos dele. Em seguida, daquela maneira, fez com que o corpo dela se entregasse ao ritmo acelerado. O primeiro gemido interrompeu o movimento profundo e curto e o transformou em curto e veloz, e Bella perdeu o controle que desesperadamente tentava manter, enquanto Edward a segurava e regia cada onda de prazer que tomava conta do corpo dela, cada gemido, cada tremor que pareciam não ter fim... até que ele, gemendo, se uniu a ela, tomado por um prazer que invadia seu corpo completamente.

Sedução, ela reconheceu muitos minutos depois, quando finalmente voltou à realidade. Fui completa, linda e totalmente seduzida.

Ele ainda não havia se movido e seu corpo pesava sobre o dela; Bella sentiu as batidas fortes do coração contra os seios. Percebeu que suas pernas ainda o envolviam, apesar de os corpos já não estarem intimamente ligados.

Ainda assim, ela guardara a imagem dos dois juntos e era como se fosse se lembrar daquilo para sempre.

Uma união, ela pensou.

Física e básica.

Liberando a tensão trêmula de seus membros, ela se afastou de Edward. Como se o seu movimento também tivesse feito com que ele decidisse se mexer, Edward se apoiou num braço, esticou o outro e apagou a luz.

Foi muito repentino, uma ação decidida. Ele não a soltou quando apoiou o peso do corpo na cama, mas os dois não disseram nada, não houve contato visual. Era como se, agora que tudo havia terminado, ele esperasse que ambos simplesmente adormecessem.

Foi dolorido. Fez com que ela segurasse um choro. Seu corpo continuava úmido e o tremor de prazer ainda podia ser sentido, enquanto os músculos lentamente se contraíam para voltar ao estado original. Quando ela não mais conseguia ficar calada e tentou falar, ele simplesmente colocou a mão em sua nuca e a puxou para que ela se acomodasse no calor de seu peito.

Ele adormeceu naquela posição... abraçando-a. Bella nunca antes havia se sentido tão triste. Ela havia feito algo errado? Aquele silêncio era o que ganhava por persistentemente desafiá-lo? Por atacar o controle inabalável, sua habilidade como amante? Ela gostaria de saber o que a levava a fazer isso. Queria compreender como era capaz de ter tal ressentimento por ele e, ainda assim, desejá-lo tanto. Não entendia. Tentou se afastar, mas os braços fortes de Edward a detiveram. O mais estranho foi perceber que gostava de ser abraçada por ele e lentamente relaxou.

Ela não imaginava que ele estava deitado ali de olhos bem abertos, e, que sempre que se movia, Edward tinha de controlar o desejo que sentia.

E ela não sabia que enquanto via tudo aquilo apenas como uma união de corpos, ele considerava aquele momento como a experiência mais transcendental de toda a sua vida sexual.

Bella adormeceu no calor dos braços de Edward e acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, encontrando a cama vazia. Por um lado, era um alívio. Não teria de passar por momentos desconfortáveis tendo de enfrentá-lo sem suas defesas, não teria de se atrapalhar pensando no que dizer que não fosse tolo e deixasse clara a sua vulnerabilidade. Poderia tomar seu banho tranqüilamente e se recompor.

Não, não poderia. Em vez disso, sentou-se na beirada da banheira e se lembrou de todos os acontecimentos da noite de núpcias, de todas as sensações, e poucas delas fizeram com que se sentisse bem consigo mesma ou em relação a ele.

O que estavam fazendo? _Por que _estavam fazendo aquilo? Tudo de que Bella sabia, pensando nos momentos quentes, era que de algum modo, durante a semana que antecedera a noite anterior, ela havia permitido que Edward De Cullen se tornasse uma forte febre de desejo que crescera a ponto de dominá-la.

Porque ela o amava?

Não! Ela se levantou, desajeitada. Não, ela não o amava. Não queria amá-lo!

Santo Deus, não me deixe seguir por esse caminho sem saída.

Para descer a escada meia hora depois, ela precisou de coragem, pois ainda não havia assimilado a noite passada. E sentia dores no corpo todo, em partes que a deixavam sensível e consciente e, sim, receosa em relação ao que esperar dele quando se encontrassem. Sem saber ao certo para onde ir quando chegou ao hall, seguiu a intuição e encontrou a sala onde eles haviam jantado na noite anterior. Era tarde, quase hora do almoço, pelo que percebeu, e, apesar de sentir fome, não sabia se era hora do almoço na Itália ou ali, pois havia esquecido de pegar o relógio quando trocou de roupa antes de sair do lago Como.

A sala parecia diferente à luz do dia. Maior e mais clara, com o sol batendo nas janelas abertas, porém parcialmente contido por um toldo listrado que balançava lentamente ao sabor do vento. Sob ele havia um grande quintal que se estendia até as águas azuis e reluzentes de uma grande piscina, e mais adiante havia um lindo jardim tropical colorido que levava a uma casa branca de praia e, depois dela, estava o mar azul-turquesa do Caribe. Não viu a casa de veraneio daquele lado, e as ondas que seguiam na direção da praia pareciam preguiçosas demais para formar a espuma branca.

Um barulho atrás dela fez com que Bella se virasse esperando encontrar Edward, mas viu Maggie entrando apressadamente na sala, sorrindo.

— Ah, aqui está a _signora. _O sr. Edward disse que deveríamos deixá-la dormir para ajustar-se ao horário, mas eu estava começando a me preocupar, pensando que a senhora não aproveitaria este lindo dia!

As palavras simpáticas da governanta diminuíram um pouco a tensão do corpo de Bella. Poucos minutos depois, ela estava sentada na mesma cadeira da noite anterior, bebericando um suco de laranjas recém-espremidas e comendo fatias de frutas frescas e deliciosas enquanto Maggie ficava ao seu redor, como mãe cuidando de um bebê.

— Por favor, pode me chamar de Bella — ela disse depois que o _signora _começou a irritá-la. Ela não se sentia uma _signora, _não se sentia como uma mulher casada, apesar de a aliança dourada em seu dedo mostrar a verdade.

Como ela se sentia?

— O sr. Edward saiu depois do café da manhã para conversar com os agricultores, como sempre faz quando chega aqui — Maggie disse, prendendo a atenção de Bella mais rápido do que qualquer outra coisa conseguiria.

— Agricultores? — perguntou ela.

Maggie afirmou, despejando café fresco na xícara.

— Ele não lhe disse? Essa propriedade e a casa pertenciam à avó dele. Um quadro dela está pendurado no salão principal. Posso mostrá-lo mais tarde, se quiser. O sr. Edward passou muito tempo de sua infância aqui, durante as férias escolares. A avó dele era uma senhora muito determinada, que foi a pioneira na criação da agricultura comunitária na ilha. O sr. Edward deu continuidade ao sucesso dela depois que ela faleceu, ano passado.

Ano passado? Bella não sabia que Edward havia sofrido uma perda tão grande há tão pouco tempo. Maggie afirmou:

— Ainda sentimos falta dela... e o sr. Edward, mais do que ninguém. Ela o tornou humano, ele me disse. — A governanta parou e suspirou. — Esse é o lado ruim de se nascer rico e com muitas responsabilidades, creio eu: é preciso se afastar de seu lado mais sensível para se manter forte. — Em seguida, mais uma vez ela sorriu. — E agora você está aqui para fazer com que ele se sinta humano, certo? — O brilho em seus olhos escuros fez Bella corar. — A avó dele certamente gostaria de você. Você se parece com ela, é teimosa como ela era e...

— Durona — uma voz diferente foi ouvida.

Bella ficou parada em meio ao gesto de pegar um pedaço de abacaxi, voltando os olhos para a porta onde ele estava de pé, encostado no batente, em um estilo casual, vestindo calça clara de algodão e camiseta azul, com o cabelo despenteado pelo vento. Seu corpo todo era elegante, e olhar para ele era muito agradável, e fazia com que os sentidos de Bella ficassem atiçados, excitando-a.

— Inglesa. — A governanta virou-se sorrindo para ele, aparentemente sem perceber como a tensão na sala havia aumentado muito. — O senhor a chamava de durona inglesa.

— _Il_ _virago inglese _— ele traduziu e observou, com os olhos meio escondidos pelos cílios escuros, o rubor subir pelo pescoço e maçãs do rosto de Bella.

Ele a chamara assim na noite anterior, quando ela mordeu seus ombros. Também dissera algo parecido no avião. Surpresa por ter sido comparada a um familiar próximo, ela deixou o pedaço de abacaxi onde estava e desajeitadamente pôs-se de pé.

— _Buon giorno, la mia moglie bella _— ele disse de modo suave, o brilho escondido de seus olhos se mostrando rapidamente quando eles passaram pela blusinha branca e a saia azul curta que ela vestia.

Bella de repente percebeu o enrijecer de seus mamilos dentro do sutiã, e do pedaço de suas pernas que ficava exposto pela saia curta. Seu cabelo estava preso para trás e ela desejou que não estivesse, quando sentiu uma onda de calor subir-lhe pela face. Desejou estar vestindo um sobretudo de lã, apesar do calor caribenho sufocante.

— Não vai responder para mim, _cara? _— ele perguntou, fazendo uma brincadeira.

Não, ela pensou, porque ainda não consigo falar.

Usou a língua para aliviar o repentino tremor que havia tomado o controle de seus lábios. Edward observou o movimento, e o rosto inexpressivo não deixava claro o que ele pensava, mas ela sentiu uma tensão nele que literalmente a abalou enquanto Edward percorria seu corpo todo.

— Então minha doce e virginal noiva está sem palavras — ele disse. — Talvez ainda tenha alguma coisa a ser dita a respeito de meu desempenho ruim.

Bella ficou tensa.

— Não faça isso... — Bella estremeceu, abismada ao ver que ele era capaz de dizer algo assim a ela depois da noite passada e, principalmente, diante da governanta.

— Estamos a sós. — Ele sorriu brevemente enquanto ela olhava para o local onde Maggie estava. — Ela bateu em retirada assim que viu você corar de modo tão charmoso. E é tarde demais para manter em segredo sua virgindade na noite de núpcias, _amore. _Havia sangue nos lençóis.

A notícia chocante e repentina deixou Bella pálida.

— Você não percebeu? — Afastando-se do batente, ele começou a caminhar na direção dela. — Uma das empregadas deve ter notado ao ir arrumar a cama quando você deixou o quarto.

Bella se encolheu quando a manga da camisa dele roçou seu braço ao fazer um movimento para pegar o pedaço de abacaxi que ela havia abandonado.

— Sem comentários — disse ele ao perceber que ela continuava em silêncio. — Admito que, quando a vi, eu me senti na Idade Média, de um modo positivo. — Abocanhou o pedaço de abacaxi. — Tinha esperanças de voltar aqui na hora do almoço e encontrar a prova pendurada na janela como prova de sua castidade e de minha indubitável...

Gemendo, Bella virou-se e correu, afastando-se das palavras cruéis. Ao chegar ao hall, conseguindo se controlar, ela se perguntou se a batida que havia escutado era um sinal de que ele ficara nervoso por ter sido deixado sozinho.

Do lado de fora, o calor estava tão forte que ela quase mudou de idéia e voltou para dentro da casa. Mas... não. Queimar viva era uma opção muito melhor do que voltar para dentro, ela pensou ao cruzar o jardim, em direção ao... não sabia aonde chegaria e não se importou.

Não conseguia compreender o que fazia com que ele fosse tão cruel com ela, constantemente. Apenas um dia como sua esposa e já não sabia até quando toleraria aquilo.

Sentando-se nos degraus de pedra da casa de verão, ela dobrou as pernas perto do peito e olhou para o mar. Estava tremendo, a mente repleta de imagens das empregadas rindo e contando fofocas aos outros serviçais. Edward disse que se sentia na Idade Média, mas ela queria dizer que aquilo era...

Um passo foi ouvido ao seu lado, interrompendo os pensamentos dolorosos e substituindo-os por outros novos.

* * *

_Ah Edward..._

_Meninas já ouviram falar que a melhor defesa é o ataque? Pois bem, foi a tática do Edward, mais isso não deu muito certo não!_

_Bom talvez agora eles soltem o que está intalado na garganta, e façam esse casamento funcionar... Por que tenho certeza meninas, que vocês já notaram que o Edward ama a Bella, e ela também ama esse homem... Então o jeito é deixar tudo no passado e seguir em frente... _

_Então meus amoresss... Até domingo... Bom sabado para vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijoosssss_


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi Meus amoresss... Bom Diaaaa! Fiquei sumida por causa das minhas dores de cabeça... Elas não me deixam ficar olhando por muito tempo para o computador... Eu não acho justo vocês ficarem sem os capitulos por isso resolvi postar com dor mesmo kkk... Estou postando 3 em 1... Espero que gostem... Nosso casal em lua de mel vão se acertar... Mas se preparem que a Putania está na area... Boa leitura... nos vmeos lá embaixo¬_

— Eu... sinto muito — Edward disse. — O que falei foi algo imperdoavelmente grosseiro.

Então ele sabia? Bella considerou isso como alguma coisa, pelo menos. Mas percebê-la não afastou a mágoa de seus olhos.

— Quando você já estiver cansado de me castigar por ser a mulher errada para você, por favor, faça-me mais um favorzinho, Edward: providencie minha viagem de volta para casa — disse ela.

O suspiro de Edward se misturou à brisa suave que vinha do ar. Quando ele se agachou diante dela e com delicadeza tocou seu rosto pálido, ela se recusou a olhar para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo queria chorar.

— Eu fiquei chocado quando vi o sinal esta manhã. Senti que roubei de você algo que não me pertencia — ele explicou.

— Essa é sua única desculpa? — Bella ainda não conseguia olhar para ele.

— Não, tenho outras — admitiu ele. — Mas não acredito que você esteja pronta para escutá-las agora.

Provavelmente, ele tinha razão. Ela já ouvira mais do que o suficiente a respeito das opiniões ácidas dele. Seu coração estava se partindo em mil pedaços e os olhos ainda ardiam.

— Não vou aceitar que desconte em mim a frustração que deveria estar descontando em Rosalie — ela disse, resoluta. — Você estragou a noite passada para mim... duas vezes, se contarmos sua atitude há pouco... e acho que fez isso de propósito.

— Eu ataco quando me sinto acuado. — E não é o que todo mundo faz?, pensou Bella. — Eu esperava que você fosse me acusar, por isso tomei a iniciativa.

— Sabe o que você é, Edward? — Finalmente ela virou-se para ele e não sentiu pena da expressão de arrependimento em seu belo rosto. — Você é tão frio e cínico em relação a tudo que é incapaz de perceber os sentimentos das pessoas. Acha que pode me tratar com desdém porque deixei bem claro, desde o início, que me sinto atraída por você.

Ele esboçou um estranho sorriso com os lábios tensos.

— Não se trata de desdém — ele negou.

— Havia sangue nos lençóis — continuou Bella, instavelmente. — Um homem sensível teria dito isso de maneira delicada, mas não foi o que você fez. Você disse o que quis sem se preocupar com a vergonha que eu sentiria.

— Pensei que você tivesse notado.

— Pois é, mas não notei. — E voltou a desviar o olhar. Na verdade, não ousara olhar para a cama ao sair dela. — E o que há de tão errado, na sua opinião, com minha inexperiência? — ela o desafiou repentinamente. — Por que acha que pode fazer brincadeiras a respeito dela?

— Posso me redimir. — Tarde demais para Bella. — Ontem eu estava... irritado por causa de várias coisas — revelou ele. — Coisas que não deveria ter levado para o nosso quarto e que não deveria ter levado comigo hoje pela manhã. Agora, estou lhe pedindo que aceite meu pedido de desculpas e minha palavra de que posso e vou melhorar as coisas a partir de agora.

Um belo discurso para o homem sarcástico que acreditava em si mais do que em qualquer coisa.

— Você está caçando — disse ela distraidamente. Houve um momento de silêncio causado pela surpresa, e depois ele riu e voltou os dedos para o rosto dela, virando-o.

— Eu estou caçando — concordou ele com um sorriso sincero que relaxava seu rosto tenso —, por isso este é um dia ruim para os leões, _cara, _porque significa que eles devem estar se sentindo desesperados.

Aquela era uma mensagem, percebeu Bella, um sinal sério disfarçado em um novo tipo de brincadeira. Ela respirou profundamente, desejando perceber se era apenas uma de suas estratégias espertas para manter as coisas sob controle.

— Faça com que eu sinta vergonha mais uma vez — ela disse, por fim —, e acabo com esse casamento seja lá qual for a ameaça.

Para sua surpresa, ele apenas concordou, sem qualquer argumento, mantendo o rosto sério, os olhos firmes e os belos lábios retos. Edward havia tirado a máscara de frieza, Bella percebeu, e ela estava vendo, naquele momento, apenas o homem bonito e atraente demais.

Ele ficou de pé e ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar. Bella olhou para a mão durante alguns segundos, ainda hesitante para aceitar a oferta que já conhecia, mas consciente da sensação causada em seu corpo, incapaz de controlar sua mão, que se encaixou na dele. Os dedos dele envolveram os dela ao ajudá-la a se colocar de pé. Quando ela tentou puxar a mão, ele a segurou e a usou para colocar Bella ainda mais perto dele, a centímetros de distância de seu corpo forte, firme e, agora, bastante familiar.

O coração dela acelerou. Ele estava prestes a beijá-la, mas ela não sabia se queria ser beijada naquele momento. A tensão percorreu-lhe a espinha e tornou sua respiração mais instável.

— Eu preciso... de algumas coisas que sua maravilhosa equipe de moda esqueceu de acrescentar a minha bagagem. — Ela procurou uma distração falando rapidamente.

— Como o quê? — perguntou ele. Sua voz saiu perturbadoramente rouca.

— Um cavalheiro não deve fazer perguntas desse tipo — ela respondeu.

— Pensei que já tivéssemos concordado com o fato de eu não ser um cavalheiro.

Ela olhou para cima, para os lábios dele, viu que ele esboçava um sorriso, sentiu um tremor nos próprios lábios ao entreabri-los e dizer:

— Um chapéu, se quer saber, e protetor solar — ela respondeu, tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo que sentia com aquela proximidade.

Mas talvez ele tenha percebido, talvez ela tenha estremecido.

Era difícil para ela adivinhar, porque os arrepios que sentia quando estava perto dele haviam se tornado tão constantes que já tinha percebido que teria de conviver com eles. Edward apertou sua mão. O pouco espaço entre eles desapareceu totalmente, o calor do corpo grudado ao seu estimulava todas as terminações nervosas e fez com que seu olhar procurasse o dele.

O que ele viu nos olhos de Bella fez com que sorrisse. E a beijou. Foi um toque tão breve que desapareceu antes que ela conseguisse reagir a ele.

— Então, vamos às compras — foi o que ele disse.

Bella percebeu ali que mais um acordo havia sido estabelecido entre eles, mas de jeito nenhum conseguiu reunir a sensatez necessária para identificá-lo.

E ele voltou a relaxar, voltou a ser o homem que gostava de controlar tudo... incluindo a pobre esposa. Ele dirigiu até a cidade num carro modelo esporte com o capô fechado para proteger do sol a pele branca de Bella. Eles entraram e saíram de pequenas lojas pintadas com tons pastel, cada uma com artigos interessantes que fizeram com que Bella sentisse vontade de se demorar e analisar tudo.

Ele escolheu o chapéu enquanto ela se distraía, um de abas largas e dobráveis, feito de palha rosa, pelo qual ele pagou, colocou na cabeça de Bella e a tirou da loja sem lhe dar a chance de escolher e checar se combinava com a cor de seus cabelos.

— Arrogante — ela disse.

— Minha vida toda — ele respondeu tranqüilamente, e a levou para uma farmácia, onde passou a procurar o protetor solar com mais alto fator de proteção que pudesse encontrar e Bella permitiu que ele fizesse isso porque... Bem, por que não?, perguntou a si mesma. Ele havia decidido todas as outras coisas em sua vida, como suas roupas, seu casamento... sua noite de núpcias. Assim, deixou que ele cuidasse disso e saiu para procurar os outros itens que queria comprar e que havia escrito na lista na casa de praia.

Ele pagou a conta.

E ela começou a se sentir uma mulher muito calada e mimada com bastante ressentimento dentro de si, por isso não gostou da situação.

Enquanto ele caminhava ao lado dela, mantinha sempre contato com alguma parte de seu corpo: mão, braço, base da coluna... até encontrarem pessoas conhecidas dele, e, nesse caso, Edward atravessava o braço nas costas dela e pousava a mão em sua cintura, deixando-a bem perto dele.

Estaria ele se autoafirmando, como fizera no casamento, ou simplesmente protegendo sua esposa? Bella não sabia, mas ficava junto dele à procura de proteção mesmo assim, quando ele a apresentava como "minha esposa, Isabella". Ela percebia, pela expressão nos rostos das pessoas, que as notícias sobre o escandaloso casamento haviam chegado àquela pequena ilha do Caribe.

— _Cara, _estes são Tanya e Marcus Romano, meus amigos — ele completou as apresentações.

Tanya Romano era jovem, esguia e extremamente bela, mas tinha um brilho curioso nos olhos escuros que fazia com que Bella se lembrasse de uma bruxa de unhas compridas. Marcus Romano era alto, moreno e de meia-idade, com um ar entediado que fez com que ela perguntasse a si mesma se Edward seria assim quando chegasse à idade dele.

Eles disseram que estavam fazendo um cruzeiro pelo Caribe em seu iate e convidaram Edward e Bella para passar a tarde com eles. Edward soube recusar de maneira bastante graciosa e educada. Marcus Romano soube aceitar a recusa de maneira bastante graciosa e educada. A adorável esposa, não soube. Seus olhos pretos brilharam de irritação, que ela extravasou em Bella.

— Que belo chapéu, _cara _— ela murmurou. — Muito bonito e cor-de-rosa. Como ousa combinar a cor dele com a cor de seu cabelo?

— Edward escolheu por mim — respondeu Bella com simpatia. — Ele gosta de cor de rosa.

Tanya riu discretamente. Bella sentiu os dedos de Edward apertando sua cintura.

Mas Tanya ainda não estava satisfeita.

— Ah, isso explica a foto de seu casamento no jornal, esta manhã, e a imagem positivamente dramática que você conseguiu passar de noiva jovem e virginal ao lado de seu noivo desmoralizado.

Que bruxa maquiavélica!, Bella pensou, indignada.

— Minha equipe de estilistas conseguiu acertar, não é mesmo? — Ela forçou um sorriso.

Ela não havia passado anos ao lado de Rosalie sem aprender como reagir a uma mulher como aquela. E mesmo que a aba de seu chapéu bonito e cor de rosa não estivesse bloqueando sua visão, nada teria feito com que ela olhasse para cima ao sentir os dedos de Edward apertando-a novamente.

— E quase não se nota. — Tanya direcionou o olhar para a barriga de Bella, que ficou boquiaberta com o que ela sugeria.

— Deus! — ela respondeu.— Nunca imaginei que as pessoas pensariam que o pobre Edward foi forçado a casar comigo!

— Ninguém pensa isso. — Surpreendentemente, foi Marcus Romano quem saiu de seu estado de tédio para colocar um ponto final na conversa. — Tanya está tentando obter informações. Ela sempre faz isso, é a regra número um de sua carreira de malvada profissional.

Bella olhou para Tanya como se dissesse: "Bem, foi ele quem disse". Tanya estava furiosa. Alguns minutos depois, eles se despediram com educação e voltaram para onde estava o carro.

— Você ajudou muito — disse Bella, nervosa e com o orgulho ferido.

Edward, por outro lado, mostrava-se indiferente.

— Você logo vai aprender que é melhor manter-se calada perto de pessoas como Tanya.

Mas Bella não queria aprender a ficar aquilo tinha sido uma pequena amostra do que esperava por eles no retorno à Itália, então não queria nada.

— Ela se sente atraída por você, por isso mostrou suas garras para mim.

— Agora você está imaginando coisas.

— Uma ex-amante, então, com inveja porque não conseguiu ocupar o lugar de noiva virginal.

— Teríamos de vasculhar bem a fundo o passado de Tanya para encontrar a virgem — ele disse, rindo. — E por que está nervosa comigo se foi mais do que habilidosa para resolver a situação sem minha ajuda?

— Não gosto do seu estilo de vida — disse. Ele não respondeu. Apenas abriu a porta do carro e esperou que ela entrasse. Bella tirou o chapéu e o pôs em seu colo, e Edward observou enquanto ela colocava as sacolas a seus pés antes de fechar a porta e contornar o carro para sentar-se ao banco do motorista.

— Quero ver a fotografia sobre a qual ela comentou — disse.

— Não. — Ele ligou o veículo.

— Por que não? — insistiu ela. — Você a viu? — perguntou.

Ele continuou olhando à frente, impassível. Muitos pensamentos invadiram sua mente enquanto dirigia de volta à casa. Como peças de um quebra-cabeça, ela juntou a situação desagradável que ele havia comandado de manhã com o que Tanya Romano dissera.

— Você viu a foto — declarou de modo nervoso, a voz tomada de ressentimento. — Foi por isso que me tratou tão mal hoje de manhã. Você viu a foto e não gostou do que ela mostraria a todos que a vissem: eu, tranqüila e bonita, e você, fazendo o papel do pobre moço rico que havia caído no golpe mais antigo de todos.

— Sua imaginação é bastante fértil — disse ele.

— Quero vê-la — Bella insistiu.

Ele não disse nada. Apenas parou o carro diante da casa e saiu. Bella fez a mesma coisa, encarando-o por cima do teto do veículo. Seu rosto estava sério, e ele a ignorava como se ela não passasse de uma mosca irritante que ele gostaria de afastar com a mão.

Tudo bem, ela disse a si mesma enquanto contornava o veículo e entrava na casa. Não era completamente tola. Sabia que um homem como Edward não ia a lugar algum a menos que tivesse conexão com a internet.

Assim, ela começou a percorrer o enorme corredor, abrindo portas e analisando o interior dos cômodos, um a um.

— Se quiser conhecer a casa toda, _cara, _posso mostrar-lhe tudo sem danificar a pintura das portas — ele disse com ironia. — Saia, Maggie — acrescentou de maneira calma.

Bella virou-se a tempo de ver a governanta desaparecendo pelos fundos da casa. Ele estava em pé no meio do piso de mármore claro, aparentemente controlado, em comparação com a raiva que Bella sentia, que ela teve vontade de atacá-lo.

Mas apenas fechou as mãos em punhos, nos flancos do corpo.

— Se você e o resto do mundo podem ver uma foto minha em meu próprio casamento, então eu quero vê-la também! — ela persistiu, furiosa.

— Posso garantir que você não vai querer vê-la — ele disse, sorriu, e em seguida parou de sorrir e suspirou impaciente, quando ela voltou a percorrer a casa abrindo e fechando portas. — Por que será que todo mundo consegue conhecer seu lado tranqüilo e eu fico apenas com o... — Ele parou, mas Bella não percebeu. Estava ocupada demais observando o cômodo no qual acabara de entrar, tomado pela luz mais suave e ostentando um enorme quadro com moldura dourada em uma das paredes de tom azul-claro.

— A durona — murmurou ela, surpresa demais para se lembrar de que deveria estar procurando algum escritório na mansão de diversos cômodos. — Santo Deus — ela continuou, entrando ainda mais no salão.

— Condessa Esme De Cullen — a voz grave e séria de Edward foi ouvida. — Grande dama, matriarca, mãe ruim, ótima avó e minha outra _durona inglesa._

— Ela se parece comigo — Bella disse.

— Acredito que Maggie já tenha dito isso — ele respondeu com tranqüilidade.

— Mas você não disse. — Bella olhava para o rosto de uma mulher extremamente bonita que poderia ter sido tirada de um quadro do grande pintor renascentista Ticiano.

— O seu cabelo é mais escuro e seus olhos são castanhos, não azuis.

Mas o formato da boca, o pequeno queixo pontudo e o formato de ampulheta do corpo, trajando um vestido azul-genciano de corte muito bem feito, eram como os de Bella.

— Quantos anos ela tinha nessa foto? — perguntou com um tom de reverência.

— Quarenta e nove — ele respondeu, surpreendendo Bella mais uma vez, porque a mulher da foto parecia ter dezoito anos. — Meu avô encomendou a pintura para dar-lhe de presente em seu 50º aniversário. Ele dizia que a beleza dela era a única coisa que os mantinha unidos. Ela afirmava que eles só continuavam juntos porque ela permitia, apesar dos inúmeros casos extraconjugais que ele manteve durante o longo casamento.

— Você quer dizer que ela o amava.

— Gosto de pensar que sim, apesar de não achar que ele merecesse tanta lealdade... e não existia divórcio na sociedade italiana naquela época.

— E ela fazia com que ele pagasse por isso de outras maneiras.

— Muito esperto o seu comentário — ele disse depois de um instante.

Porque parece que eu a conheço muito bem, Bella pensou. E estou aqui com um homem em quem não confiaria.

— Você acha que sou como meu avô — Edward disse. _Muito esperto seu comentário._

— Você faz o que quer — respondeu ela — porque acha que tem o direito e não age de modo justo. — Virando-se, ela levantou o queixo. — Quero ver a fotografia agora.

Os olhos dele passaram do quadro ao rosto decidido dela. O que ele estava pensando, não ficou claro. Se ainda estava tentando compará-la à avó, não ficou claro. Se havia decidido casar com Bella por causa da semelhança que tinha com a única pessoa a quem amou de verdade, isso não ficou claro.

Duro na queda, inflexível, insensível, arrogante, ela se viu relacionando todos os adjetivos enquanto esperava pela resposta dele. O fato de ter acabado de perceber que Edward tinha um título relacionado a seu nome, mesmo que nunca houvesse visto alguém usá-lo, apenas explicou ainda melhor por que ele era como era.

Seu coração começou a acelerar, porque ele ainda não havia respondido e de jeito nenhum ela voltaria atrás naquele momento... mesmo que houvesse alguma coisa por trás daqueles implacáveis olhos verdes que ela não conseguisse compreender nem gostar.

— Continuamos a brigar — ele disse, por fim. Bella concordou, apertando os lábios.

— E você continua pensando que pode vencer. — Se ele deixasse de pensar isso, ela poderia mandar e desmandar nele. — Sei usar um computador. Por isso, se puder apenas me mostrar o caminho... — ela pediu.

Ele sorriu. Não era um sorriso condescendente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não era de satisfação. Se pudesse ver a si mesma, provavelmente desistiria, mas não viu como a posição desafiadora de seu queixo fazia com que o cabelo encaracolado nas pontas emoldurasse o rosto ou como os seios volumosos chamavam a atenção dentro da blusa, tampouco percebeu que seus mamilos haviam se enrijecido.

Mas ele percebeu, o suficiente para permitir que seu corpo respondesse à tentação, consciente o bastante para se divertir tirando a tensão entre eles, até Bella deixar de encará-lo.

Ela se pegou olhando para o pescoço dele. Aquele pescoço claro que causara todos os seus problemas, lembrou. E a lembrança ainda viva de seus lábios naquele pescoço fez com que ela desejasse beijá-lo novamente. Era algo surpreendente... seu fascínio com o pescoço dele era uma coisa que ela não compreendia. Mas, ainda assim, continuava ali, uma tentação, convidando-a a se aproximar e... Talvez fosse uma boa idéia se afastar, ela disse a si mesma de modo tenso e ansioso.

— Acho que vou...

— Covarde. — Ele riu suavemente e se aproximou tão rapidamente que ela só percebeu quando já estava envolvida em seus braços, com os lábios dele famintos sobre os dela.

Foi um beijo quente, demorado, exigente e profundo. Quando terminou, ela estava ofegante, apertando seu corpo contra o dele em uma intimidade que fez com que Bella se envergonhasse, e a única coisa que aliviava seu embaraço era o fato de ter sentido a mesma reação da parte dele.

— Gostaria que você parasse de me agarrar assim! — ela disse, empurrando-o.

— Eu não sou justo — ele respondeu com seriedade e voltou a beijá-la. Quando o segundo beijo terminou, ela estava tremendo e com as mãos firmes em sua nuca.

— Rápido ou lento? — ele murmurou, ainda brincando sensualmente com os lábios macios dela. — Rápido significa que tiramos nossas roupas e fazemos tudo rapidamente aqui, encostados na parede ou deitados no chão. Lento significa que tentamos procurar o conforto do nosso quarto. Você escolhe.

Escolher?

— Não sei — respondeu Bella, confusa. — Não sou muito boa nisso.

— Pode acreditar, _cara, _que você é muito boa nisso — ele respondeu de modo direto, tornando a resposta muito sexy.

Tão sexy que ela se entregou e se curvou para deixar sua língua passear pela pele clara. A resposta dele foi excitante. O modo como a segurou pela cintura e a afastou dele fez com que ela sussurrasse:

— Desculpe.

Ele simplesmente pegou-lhe a mão e começou a guiá-la pelo corredor, aparentemente decidindo por ela onde o restante aconteceria. Eles subiram a escada e foram para o quarto. Após fechar a porta, ele a levou em direção à cama e a recostou em uma das colunas.

— Não se mexa — ele disse ao dar um passo para trás.

Bella queria ter o poder de se mexer, mas não tinha. Simplesmente ficou ali e observou enquanto ele começava a tirar as roupas. A pele bronzeada e os músculos bem definidos foram sendo revelados gradualmente. Edward tirou a camiseta e ela desviou o olhar de seu peito para os dedos compridos dele, que tiravam a calça. Tirou com os pés os mocassins que calçava e os chutou para um canto. Os longos pés claros estavam sem meia. Sobrou apenas uma peça de roupa, e Bella ficou ainda mais ofegante quando ele se livrou dela também.

— Gosta do que vê? — ele perguntou delicadamente. Bella passou a língua pelos lábios e assentiu.

— Quer me lamber?

— Sim, quero — ela respondeu.

Ele voltou a se aproximar, tão lindo, arrogante e forte que o coração dela acelerou ainda mais.

— Sinta-se à vontade — ele convidou e ela não conseguiu acreditar na rapidez com que se aproximou, tocando-o, beijando-o e mordiscando sua pele enquanto ele ficava em pé, disponível, segurando-a na coluna da cama de modo a prendê-la entre seus braços. Ele não se manteve completamente passivo, pois se movia a cada movimento dela. Quando Bella procurou seus lábios, ele se entregou, e ela continuou as carícias, passando pelas regiões mais íntimas.

Ambos respiravam de maneira ofegante e Edward sentia a tensão em seus músculos. Quando ela o abraçou, ele percebeu o ato como um sinal de entrega, pois sussurrou alguma coisa em italiano e assumiu o controle. A saia de Bella foi rasgada, pois Edward não se preocupou em tentar encontrar o zíper. Ela ficou surpresa quando a peça escorregou a seus pés, e ele já se abaixou para tirar a calcinha. A invasão excitante de sua língua entre as pernas dela antes de ficar em pé novamente fez com que ela gemesse. Em seguida, sua blusa foi tirada por cima e desapareceu de vista, e seus seios saltaram quando ele os tirou do sutiã. Edward os segurou com os dedos longos formando conchas e Bella não estava preparada para a onda de prazer que tomou conta de seu corpo quando ele acariciou os seios com a boca.

Se aquilo era lento para Edward, com certeza não era para Bella. Era quente e muito rápido. Ela apertou os bíceps dele, estremeceu e fechou os olhos porque, dessa maneira, tudo era sentido com muito mais intensidade. Quando finalmente a deitou na cama, suas pernas se afastaram para acomodá-lo sobre seu corpo. Por um momento, ela pensou que ele a tomaria ali, naquele instante, e ficou surpresa ao perceber o quanto queria que acontecesse. Mas ele não fez isso. Novas experiências mostraram o que significava fazer tudo lentamente; quando ele finalmente decidiu que estava na hora, ela já estava totalmente preparada.

E aquilo não se tratava de uma união, pensou quando ele a penetrou com um movimento forte e demorado. Estavam fazendo amor de modo apaixonado, os dois se tornando uma só pessoa, respirando e alcançando o ápice do prazer perfeito, que deixou sua pele, nervos, músculos e até ossos extremamente sensíveis.

Ele a beijou demoradamente, seus braços serviram como fortaleza na qual ela se prendeu enquanto ele, lentamente, a levava de volta à terra. Nunca permitirei que outro homem faça isso comigo, pensou, e não percebeu que falara a frase em voz alta. Só percebeu que algo fez com que ele desse início à longa, completa e sensual viagem novamente. Passaram a tarde toda assim... fazendo amor. Não se vestiram. Não saíram do quarto. Tomaram banho juntos, deitaram-se, beijaram-se, acariciaram-se e fizeram amor e, por fim, dormiram juntos, abraçados.

* * *

_Esse Edward é um pedaço de mal caminho! Eu quero um pra mim!_

_E a Bella é uma filha da mãe sortuda kkkk... oooh mulher de sorte!_

_E parece que está indo tudo bem com eles... Mas, até quando?_

_Com a Tanya, Rose, e os paparazzis malditos, a vidas dos nossos queridos não vai ser facíl... _

_Tomara que eles possam aproveitar um pouco mais da vida de casados, antes que a bomba exploda!_

_Obrigada pelo preocupação! As dores de cabeça vão e voltam... se eu não postar é porque não deu mesmo tá? Eu de crises de enxaqueca, então fico tonta, enjoada, tem dores de um lado da cabeça, a luz me incomoda e as minhas vistas ficam embaçadas, por isso que não dá para postar!_

_Então meus amores... Até Sabado... Bom fim de semana para vocês e suas familias... Que Deus abençõe cada uma de vocês... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooossssss_


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi Meus amores... Boa noite! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim... passando rapidinho para postar mais um capitulo para vocês... Se preparem porque a Rosalie vai aparecer... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Ele era estranho, pensou Bella mais uma vez, enquanto observava Edward sob o sol forte conversando com um dos agricultores da ilha. Ela estava sentada à sombra da varanda de uma pequena casa pintada de azul, bebericando de um copo grande algum líquido gelado e de gosto levemente esquisito, que a esposa do agricultor havia lhe servido para aplacar sua sede.

Ele tinha três "lados", até onde ela havia percebido nas duas semanas que passaram hospedados na ilha. Tranqüilo e sutil, como nas poucas ocasiões em que ele havia permitido que ela ficasse na companhia de seus amigos da região. Sério e grave, como estava sendo naquele momento, enquanto escutava ao que o agricultor lhe explicava. E havia também a face intensa e apaixonada, que fazia Bella imaginar se seria capaz de sobreviver às exigências que ele fazia a seu corpo e a seus sentidos. Principalmente no meio da noite, quando ele a acordava sem lhe dar a chance de recusar, mesmo que ela fosse capaz disso.

Ela estava viciada em Edward De Cullen, divertiu-se ao concluir enquanto observava os ombros largos evidenciados pela camiseta branca que se estendia pelo tronco todo até a cintura de seu short. Nu, ele era... grande. Vestido, era sensual demais para ser verdade, mesmo que estivesse vestindo uma bermuda surrada e larga que ia até os joelhos.

O velho arrepio de sempre percorreu sua barriga quando ela desceu os olhos para ver o restante que estava à mostra de suas longas pernas bronzeadas. Pernas de homem, observou. Fortes e firmes, cobertas por pelos escuros e moldadas pelos músculos. Voltando os olhos para o rosto, viu o breve movimento que ele fez com os ombros e percebeu que ele sabia que estava sendo observado. As coisas estavam dessa maneira entre eles no momento... uma percepção constante que enchia o espaço como uma vibração magnética. Tomando mais um gole da bebida de sabor estranho, ela tentou imaginar se tudo continuaria como estava quando retornassem para a realidade dentro de dois dias.

Milão, e não sua outra zona de conforto às margens do lago Como. O mundo real no qual Edward voltaria para sua vida agitada e ela iria...

Interrompeu seus pensamentos bem ali porque não sabia o que faria... Não sabia o que viria depois. Edward mantivera o mundo real longe do período da lua-de-mel, provavelmente porque ele também estava inseguro demais em relação ao que esperar.

Ela nem sequer sabia se Rosalie e Emmett haviam reaparecido. Não havia conversado com seu pai... não quisera e Edward não a incentivara a telefonar. E depois da discussão a respeito da foto do casamento no primeiro dia ali, ela havia desistido de tocar no assunto, porque... porque descobrira que preferia fingir que ali dentro era a realidade e, lá fora, o mundo irreal.

Ele se virou para olhar para ela naquele momento, deliciosamente bonito, e sentiu o coração apertado. Ele estava tranqüilo, o que não era comum, e essa tranqüilidade ainda podia ser vista em seu rosto, quando ele olhou para o copo meio vazio que ela segurava, e depois para os expressivos olhos de Bella.

Eu o amo, ela estava pensando e torceu para que ele não fosse capaz de ler a frase ao se aproximar dela, enquanto o agricultor falava ao telefone celular.

— Posso terminar essa bebida para você? — Ele pegou o copo e tomou o que restava da bebida antes de ela poder lhe dizer que a esposa do agricultor havia preparado um copo para ele também.

Belamente educado e arrogantemente insolente em uma só peça muito sexual, ela pensou ao observá-lo fazer uma careta, mostrando que o sabor era estranho.

Nos últimos quinze dias, ele levou Bella a todos os lugares aonde foi. Ela havia encontrado muitos amigos ricos e agricultores pobres e todos a trataram com sorrisos e simpatia que deixavam claros os sentimentos que tinham por Edward e sua avó, uma vez que todos comentavam como ela se parecia com a falecida condessa De Cullen.

A esposa do agricultor apareceu na varanda e começou a conversar com ele em dialeto cajun, enquanto Bella continuava sentada, escutando. Não se importava por não compreender uma palavra do que estava sendo dito, apenas gostava de escutar o som atraente e as vozes... principalmente a de Edward.

— Quantos idiomas você fala? — perguntou a ele mais tarde, quando já estava dentro do carro modelo esporte conversível, com o chapéu cor de rosa na cabeça.

— Não sei — ele respondeu casualmente. — Aprendo idiomas com muita facilidade — completou com um levantar de ombros, como se o assunto não tivesse importância.

Mas tinha importância. Diziamuito sobre ele. Edward era o homem de negócios internacionais, culto, estudado, refinado... extremamente seguro de si. Dobrando as pernas sob seu corpo no banco, ela se virou para observar o rosto dele em perfil, sorrindo discretamente.

— O que foi? — perguntou ele, virando-se para olhar para ela.

— Arrogante — ela murmurou.

— Pensei que isso já tivesse sido compreendido. — Ele voltou a olhar para a estrada.

— Convencido, então, se pensa que é normal não dar importância ao fato de ter fluência em um milhão de idiomas.

— Um milhão? — Ele sorriu de maneira relaxada e sensual. — Você tem uma maneira esquisita de me fazer um elogio, _cara. _E você tem seus talentos maravilhosos.

— Quais, por exemplo? — ela perguntou. — Usar um chapéu chamativo porque você gosta?

— Esse certamente é um deles — ele assentiu com um sorriso. — Tem o talento de manter-se quieta e discreta quando estamos com outras pessoas, o que apenas aumenta seu ar misterioso.

— Misterioso? — Bella fez uma careta. — Sou apenas tímida, você sabe muito bem.

— Menos comigo. — A luz do sol fez com que o cabelo de Edward brilhasse quando ele sorriu para Bella. — E é quando outro de seus maravilhosos talentos entra em cena... seu lado extremamente intenso e às vezes totalmente provocante, como está sendo agora.

— Não estou sendo provocante! — Bella protestou.

— E o que diria sobre a maneira como está sentada aí, enrolada nesse banco como uma gatinha inocente, sabendo que sua saia subiu e está deixando as coxas à mostra?

— Você só pensa nisso. — Ela desceu a saia.

— E você faz questão disso. E... — ele continuou sem qualquer alteração no tom de voz — você tem outro talento incrível que me impressiona muito, porque não conheço ninguém mais que consiga tomar mais do que um gole do refresco com rum de Ângela e continue andando em linha reta, muito menos manter uma conversa sensata.

Bella arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, e voltou a fechá-la para sentir o gosto em sua língua.

— Então foi esse o gosto esquisito que percebi?

— O rum caseiro de Ângela — ele disse. — Agora estou aqui dirigindo de volta à casa o mais depressa que consigo para poder levá-la para a cama antes que o efeito todo passe.

— Rum — repetiu Bella e sentiu os primeiros sinais preocupantes acontecendo. Já bebera rum antes... e apenas uma vez, porque o efeito sobre o qual Edward falara tinha sido tão...

— Você não vai chegar perto de um quarto comigo — ela disse, endireitando as pernas e sentando-se corretamente.

— Mas nós nos divertimos tanto, _cara _— ele disse gentilmente —, com você perdendo todas as inibições e eu obtendo os maravilhosos benefícios da situação.

— O que acabamos de tomar não tinha o mesmo gosto do rum que bebi aquela vez — ela argumentou.

— Existem anos-luz de diferença entre um rum cuidadosamente refinado, mantido durante décadas antes de ser engarrafado, e o tipo de rum que Ângela faz — ele informou. — O primeiro tem a mesma qualidade do melhor conhaque francês, o outro é mais uma poção de bruxa, lentamente preparado, mas letal nos efeitos.

— Você bebeu metade do conteúdo do meu copo — ela disse.

— Hum — foi a resposta, Mas Bella compreendeu exatamente o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

Bella não conseguiu andar com as próprias pernas quando tentou sair do carro. Edward riu ao dar a volta e pegá-la no colo e continuou rindo ao entrar na casa. Ela já beijava seu pescoço com fervor, os braços envolvendo-o como se fossem duas serpentes.

— Você tem gosto de De Cullen — ela disse sensualmente.

— Vou considerar isso como outro elogio.

— Hum — ela respondeu e o lambeu.

A porta do quarto foi aberta, ele a levou para a cama, tendo de tirar os braços que enlaçavam seu pescoço para poder virar-se e fechar a porta. Quando retornou, ela já estava meio despida, ajoelhada no meio da cama como uma sereia boiando em um mar de lençóis brancos.

— Você está vestido demais — reclamou quando ele se aproximou.

— Acha que não sei disso?

Ele se despiu enquanto ela tirava a blusa, livrava-se do sutiã e arqueava o corpo, alongando-o.

— Estou me sentindo tão sexy que quero subir em você.

— Mais tarde — disse ele, subindo na cama e segurando Bella para erguê-la e colocá-la sobre suas coxas numa mistura de suave feminilidade e forte masculinidade.

Os braços dela voltaram a envolver o pescoço de Edward. Sua boca procurava a dele, e mexeu o quadril contra ele até posicionar-se corretamente, e seu tremor de prazer fez com que Edward perdesse o fôlego. Ele a manteve segura acima da cintura para dar-lhe o apoio de que precisava para estabelecer um ritmo sensual.

E ela seguiu pelo caminho do prazer sem se preocupar com seus gemidos, sussurros e até risadas, pois a sensação era gloriosa. Manteve o controle por tanto tempo que a sensação de entrega física foi quase dolorida.

— E se você, algum dia, beber rum com outras pessoas, vou matá-la — sussurrou Edward entre seus cabelos enquanto segurava o corpo relaxado.

Mas Bella apenas gemeu, e disse:

— Quero você de novo.

A paixão era tudo no paraíso, Bella concluiu muito mais tarde quando estava deitada de bruços com os olhos fechados e sentindo-se completamente rejuvenescida.

Edward saiu do banheiro... ela sabia, pois sentiu o cheiro de um banho recém-tomado. Quando ele se esticou ao lado dela e passou os dedos por sua coluna, ela sorriu.

— Para mim, você é lindo, sensual e um amante maravilhoso — ela disse.

— E acho que você ainda está embriagada — ele respondeu secamente —, o que significa que mais tarde, quando se lembrar do que está me dizendo, vai se detestar.

— Não vai ser nada bom para o seu ego — Bella concordou. — Ai! Faça isso de novo... foi delicioso.

Mas ele não obedeceu. Deitou-se de costas e olhou para o teto, tornando-se sério repentinamente.

— Isabella, preciso que você se concentre por um momento, porque tenho algo a lhe dizer...

Ao perceber que ela não respondeu, Edward olhou para Bella, e fez uma careta ao perceber que ela havia adormecido. A sensualidade induzida pelo álcool com a qual ele se divertira tanto agora a derrubava como uma pedra em sono profundo.

Ele suspirou e voltou a olhar para o teto. As notícias que lera na internet de manhã e sobre as quais adiara contar a Bella teriam de esperar um pouco mais.

No entanto, o pouco tempo a mais foi atropelado pela velocidade dos acontecimentos.

Bella acordou e viu-se sozinha na cama... isso se não considerasse como companhia a dor de cabeça que sentia. O rum, pensou, com os músculos doloridos enquanto saía do banho, repassando os momentos de sua tarde.

No momento em que olhou pela janela enquanto penteava os cabelos úmidos, soube que alguma coisa estava diferente. Viu dois homens caminhando pela areia macia da praia e precisou de apenas um segundo para perceber que eles não estavam apenas andando, mas, sim, patrulhando.

Soltando o pente, ela se virou e saiu do quarto. Suas empregadas aparentemente apressadas passaram por ela, enquanto descia a escada. Fizeram cumprimentos rápidos e continuaram a subir; não estavam sorrindo como de costume.

Confusa e curiosa, ela continuou percorrendo o corredor, seguindo o som da voz séria e grave de Edward. Ela o encontrou na pequena sala de jantar, ao lado da mesa, despejando café dentro de uma xícara enquanto falava ao celular. Vestia o mesmo short e a mesma camiseta que despira tão apressadamente horas antes, mas, além disso, tudo nele estava diferente. O olhar duro, o tom forte na voz, até seu modo de se mexer estava mais acentuado, como se ele houvesse colocado em ação um quarto estilo: o de homem concentrado, completamente preparado para tudo.

— O que foi? — Bella perguntou assim que ele se virou para olhar para ela, entrando na sala.

Desligou o telefone e o deixou sobre a mesa.

— Nosso esconderijo foi descoberto — ele disse sem tentar esconder nada. — Tanya Romano pensou que seria divertido divulgá-lo na internet, com um comentário charmosamente ácido sobre o lado mais sensível de Edward De Cullen. Ele fez uma careta e continuou: — Seu chapéu cor de rosa deve ter chamado a atenção, por meio de uma fotografia que ela deve ter tirado enquanto nos afastávamos naquele dia.

— Mas... por que ela faria isso agora, quase duas semanas depois? — Bella franziu o cenho enquanto caminhava adiante.

— Marcus a largou — Edward explicou. — Parece que a flagrou em uma situação comprometedora, com um dos tripulantes de seu barco. Acredito que tenha decidido usar o encontro conosco para distrair a imprensa, deixando de ser o foco das atenções.

— E conseguiu? — Bella estava perto da mesa.

— Sim. — Edward deu a ela a xícara de café que havia acabado de servir. — A imprensa em peso está tentando acesso à ilha neste momento, o que significa que teremos de interromper nossa estada aqui.

Quando ele disse interromper, queria dizer que seria naquele instante, percebeu Bella alguns segundos depois, quando um helicóptero sobrevoou a casa e pousou no gramado ao lado da piscina. Caminhando até a janela para observá-lo Bella viu como Edward havia armado um esquema de segurança ao redor da propriedade... com seguranças por todos os lados.

— Tudo isso é mesmo necessário? — ela perguntou, sentindo um pouco de receio.

— Sim — respondeu ele com a voz grave e incisiva. — Tenho mais notícias — disse e esperou que ela olhasse para ele antes de completar: — Os amantes fujões reapareceram. Rosalie está na casa de Alec Moreno, em Sydney, e seu irmão voltou para a Inglaterra. — Houve uma pausa na qual Bella prendeu a respiração, pois, pelo tom de voz de Edward, percebeu que algo ruim havia acontecido. — Ele foi preso no aeroporto Gatwick e está sendo interrogado pela polícia neste momento.

Bella empalideceu.

— Mas pensei que você tivesse dito que...

— Ele confessou, _cara _— Edward a interrompeu rapidamente. — Ele confessou voluntariamente e disse que roubou dinheiro da Swan's e acabou com minha solução. Agora, estão esperando por mim em Milão para explicar tudo. Vamos embora em dez minutos.

Dez minutos para se preparar para ir embora não era nada em comparação com as nove demoradas horas que levaram para chegar a Milão. Edward não quis conversar. Manteve-se na parede de gentileza fria, e Bella não o criticou por isso. Seu orgulho havia sido ferido, sua integridade. Bella não acreditava que um dia ele seria capaz de perdoá-los por aquilo.

E o único consolo que ela conseguiu ver na situação foi o fato de a notícia sobre a prisão de Emmett não ter chegado ao conhecimento público. Edward passou grande parte da viagem ao telefone, tentando garantir que tudo continuasse assim.

Eles chegaram ao aeroporto pela manhã, com céu nublado e chuva pesada. Uma limusine com vidros escuros os esperava para levá-los a Milão.

Edward manteve-se ao telefone também durante o trajeto de carro, o tom monótono de sua voz incansável, apesar de Bella ter se desligado da conversa muito tempo antes.

Meia hora depois, estavam no apartamento de Milão. Edward estava checando sua correspondência. Bella se afastou, olhando tudo ao redor, ciente de que ele a observava, lançando-lhe olhares entre um envelope e outro. Ele sabia tão bem quanto ela que ali estava a realidade do casamento.

E como que para estabelecer aquele fato, ele estava vestindo um terno, o primeiro terno que ela o via vestir em duas semanas. Era um conjunto escuro, elegante e sutil que destacava tudo em seu corpo: desde os ombros largos ao comprimento das pernas e até a cor bronze de seus cabelos.

— Vou mostrar-lhe o apartamento em um minuto — ele disse.

Bella virou-se e sorriu.

— Já estive aqui. — E voltou a se virar. Até mesmo a voz dele estava diferente, baixa, contida e... tranqüila. Na única vez em que ela estivera ali... em uma festa que Edward promovera na primeira semana de sua viagem a Milão... sua voz estava da mesma maneira. E ele havia vestido um terno, algo de grife para parecer casual. Passara por entre seus convidados com graça silenciosa, como um satélite no espaço sideral. Edward mal a notara... apesar de ter parado para conversar com ela uma vez, e disso ela se lembrava. _Olá, como vai? Está se divertindo? _Ele se lembrara de seu nome? E sorriu, porque obviamente havia se lembrado. Ele era o homem de um milhão de idiomas registrados em seu cérebro, por isso um simples nome não seria esquecido.

— Vamos passar grande parte de nosso tempo aqui, por isso sinta-se à vontade para mudar tudo de que não gostar.

Bella assentiu e passou por uma ampla abertura no hall. O que havia a ser mudado?, perguntou a si mesma enquanto se aproximava da janela para apreciar a vista. As cortinas em tom cinza de seda pura com uma linha marrom bordada nelas, ou as almofadas combinadas arrumadas de maneira perfeitamente casual contra o couro marrom?

Ela poderia adicionar chita a tudo, pensou — apenas para irritar o bom gosto dele — ou mudar um quadro ou dois e substituí-los por seus rabiscos malfeitos com pedaços de carvão durante um de seus ataques de rebeldia ao seu jeito calmo e pacífico de ser.

Ela se virou e o viu em pé no corredor. Sua expressão era indecifrável. Lindo, ela pensou, lindo na beleza, lindamente bronzeado e lindamente indecifrável.

— Terei um quarto para mim? — Bella só se deu conta da pergunta depois que já tinha sido feita.

— Como assim? — ele perguntou.

Pergunto porque não quero mais dormir com você, ela pensou, mas estava tão chocada com a descoberta que não conseguiu dizer aquilo. Então, deu de ombros.

— Um espaço só para mim. — Resolveu disfarçar, porque teria de pensar com seriedade sobre o outro assunto antes de soltar uma bomba daquelas. — Algum lugar onde eu possa deixar minhas bugigangas quando elas forem entregues.

— Você gosta de bugigangas? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha com curiosidade... mas não curioso de fato. Sabia que ela estava fugindo.

Então ela assentiu, pressionando os lábios, que haviam começado a tremer, e sentiu as lágrimas ameaçando aparecer. Havia um enorme vazio sendo aberto entre eles, que nada tinha a ver com o tamanho da sala. E de repente ela se tornou bastante consciente da diferença de idade entre eles, os 12 longos anos que davam a ele o controle para poder estar ali, perfeitamente à vontade com o que estava prestes a enfrentar, enquanto ela... Bella engoliu em seco. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, porque ela sabia que o abismo entre eles começara a se abrir assim que o helicóptero pousou no jardim da casa, no Caribe.

Havia se tornado ainda maior durante a longa e tediosa viagem e ainda mais quando ele saiu do quarto dentro do avião, antes de pousarem, vestido daquela maneira, e sugeriu discretamente que ela deveria trocar de roupa.

Então ali estava ela, vestindo um conjunto cinza-claro que surgira, sem seu conhecimento, em um cabide atrás da porta do quarto. E ela se sentia uma desconhecida a si mesma... uma pessoa cuidadosamente moldada para se adequar à imagem dele_, _quando, na verdade, ela era...

— O que foi, _cara? _— ele perguntou e ela sentiu ainda mais vontade de chorar.

— Nada — respondeu, mesmo sem saber como conseguiu. — É que me sinto estranha aqui... deslocada.

— Você vai se acostumar.

Seria isso uma maneira de confortá-la ou uma ordem?

— É que...

O telefone começou a tocar naquele instante, tão forte depois de semanas sem escutarem aquele som que ambos se assustaram. Edward foi atender, atravessando o corredor para entrar na sala. Bella tentou se recompor e o seguiu. Ele estava de pé no que parecia ser seu escritório com a porta aberta. Ela foi em direção aos fundos do apartamento, onde sabia que ficava a cozinha, e ocupou-se procurando os utensílios de que precisaria para fazer café.

Quando escutou Edward entrar na cozinha, não se virou para ele.

— Preciso sair agora — ele disse.

Ela concordou com um movimento de cabeça, apertando os lábios novamente porque queria dizer algo sobre Emmett e o problema que sua família causara a ele, mas simplesmente não conseguiu encontrar as palavras certas.

— Não sei quando voltarei, mas chamei uma funcionária, Alice Tristano, para vir aqui e orientá-la sobre como reagir a qualquer problema que possa aparecer.

— Como uma advogada? — ela se virou para perguntar. Ele confirmou.

— Ela é boa. Deixe-a cuidar de tudo. Ela tem o número do meu celular se precisar esclarecer alguma coisa.

Não gosto disso, pensou Bella, enquanto olhava para ele.

— Prefiro ir com você — ela disse. — Ser vista ao seu lado. — Ele sorriu pela primeira vez em horas, um daqueles sorrisos sensuais e muito íntimos que diminuíam a seriedade de seu rosto e que tinham um efeito em Bella tão forte quanto o rum caseiro de Ângela.

— _Amore, _tê-la ao meu lado vai me distrair. Vou, mas tenho vontade de beijá-la por sugerir isso.

Bella se moveu, precisava se mexer.

— Então, vou com você — E atravessou o espaço entre eles, erguendo os braços e abraçando-o para beijá-lo, independentemente de ele querer ou não.

Seu gosto era quente como o do homem do Caribe, e cheirava a perfume caro, como o homem de Milão. Quando ele não se afastou e até escorregou as mãos por baixo do blazer que ela vestia, para deixá-la mais perto de seu corpo, as tolas incertezas que trouxera consigo para dentro do apartamento se desfizeram.

— Não deixe que eles o perturbem — disse quando os lábios se separaram com relutância.

— Acha que deixarei isso acontecer?

Não, ela estava apenas atrasando o momento em que ele se afastaria dela e seus olhos castanhos mostraram o que estava sentindo.

— Estou assustada — ela confessou com um sussurro.

— Não fique. — Ele encostou os lábios nos dela novamente — Sei o que estou fazendo.

A campainha tocou e ele se afastou dela. Enquanto Bella o observava caminhando pelo corredor, viu a mudança acontecer no comportamento e no humor dele, quando deixava para trás o homem do Caribe.

Alice era gentil, apesar de Bella ter se preparado para não gostar dela. A funcionária chegou vestindo jeans e tênis e trazendo salgados frescos de uma loja da região.

Seu jeito de ser, caloroso e amigável, diminuiu as ansiedades de Bella. E ela lidava de modo firme com cada telefonema e visitante que tentava entrar no apartamento.

Demorou um dia para Bella perceber que mais uma vez havia sido cuidadosamente isolada, de maneira bem parecida como havia ocorrido no lago Como. E ela estava sendo bem protegida da nova onda de interesse da imprensa que havia se instalado em suas vidas.

Ela não recebia telefonemas, não tinha acesso a jornal para ler o que estava sendo dito, mas nem mesmo Edward tinha poderes para impedir que fossem divulgadas notícias na televisão, com a pergunta: "Teria Edward De Cullen, presidente do Banco De Cullen, feito mau uso de seu poder para um empréstimo feito a seu sogro?"

— Edward disse que você não deveria assistir a isso — Alice disse com preocupação quando Bella ficou pálida. — Ele não fez nada de errado. Usou o próprio dinheiro, não do banco, e tem provas claras disso.

— Sim — disse Bella, tentando... tentando acreditar no que Alice dizia, mas sabia mais do que a funcionária, assim como sabia que Edward não teria sido chamado para prestar contas se tudo estivesse tão claro e correto como dizia Alice.

Ela mal o viu durante a longa semana seguinte. Apesar de ele voltar para o apartamento todas as noites, sempre chegava tarde, cansado e não conversava.

A medida que os dias se passavam, ela viu rugas de preocupação se formarem no rosto dele. E Edward não dormia na mesma cama que ela. Dizia que fazia isso para não acordá-la quando chegasse tarde e se levantasse cedo no dia seguinte, e ela compreendia.

Mas sentia saudades dele, de modo egoísta e mesquinho, sentia saudade dele e quase gostava dessa sensação.

Até que, uma semana depois de retornarem do Caribe, ela acordou com o movimento do colchão ao seu lado. Ele a abraçou e a tomou num beijo quente e faminto.

Assim que ele a soltou, ela procurou seu rosto no quarto meio escuro. Ele parecia diferente, relaxado, a tensão e o auto-controle tinham desaparecido.

— Terminou? — ela perguntou.

Ele assentiu, virando-se de lado a fim de poder olhar para Bella.

— Seu irmão está livre de problemas. O banco decidiu não processá-lo, porque o dinheiro desapareceu por apenas vinte e quatro horas — disse. — E seu pai simplesmente falou a verdade e afirmou não saber de nada.

— E você? — ela quis saber.

— Consegui me livrar — ele respondeu. — Decidi o que dizer e mantive minha história. Enquanto eu continuasse dizendo que não sabia nada sobre os cinco milhões e meio que seu irmão pegou, eles não poderiam provar nada contra mim.

Bella levantou a mão para passar os dedos no canto da boca de Edward.

— Mas o que você fez foi... errado?

Ele não respondeu por um momento, notando sua expressão de ansiedade. Em seguida, segurou seus dedos e os beijou.

— Moralmente, sim — disse.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

— Sinto muito, então, que tenha precisado fazer algo errado para me ajudar, mas obrigada — completou. Depois, porque sabia que precisava dizer aquilo, sobre o que vinha pensando havia uma semana, sussurrou: — Eu o amo, Edward.

Era a primeira vez que se permitia dizer aquilo e, assim que disse, seu coração acelerou, pois sabia que aquela era uma entrega total.

Mesmo assim ele se manteve calado por muito tempo, e apenas continuou beijando as pontas de seus dedos e fitando-a com aqueles olhos verdes e indecifráveis.

E sorriu.

— Gratidão amorosa da minha maior crítica — disse. — Quase valeu a pena.

Foi como receber um soco. Bella tentou se levantar, mas ele a deteve.

— Não — disse ele —, esqueça que falei isso. Ainda estou nervoso por ter sido forçado a me explicar e o que você disse foi extremamente generoso.

Estaria ele tentando fazer com que ela se sentisse melhor? Como não estava dando certo. Bella estava arrasada.

— E eu também a amo, _bella mia _— completou ele.— É claro que amo. Por qual outro motivo eu colocaria minha reputação em risco se não fosse pela mulher que amo?

Por quê, mesmo?, Bella pensou.

Desejo? Raiva? Orgulho ferido? Vontade de não bancar o tolo no qual Rosalie o transformara, apesar do que lhe custasse?

Ela poderia ter continuado a relacionar os motivos se ele permitisse, mas disse:

— Agora, só quero você, tanto que chega a doer. — Sua boca quente tirou de Bella a capacidade de raciocinar.

Pela primeira vez desde a noite de núpcias, eles fizeram amor com uma intensidade silenciosa que afastou os sentimentos feridos e a deixou saciada, porém com lágrimas no rosto. Delicadamente, ele as secou e não disse nada.

Continuou a abraçá-la em silêncio.

E quando ela acordou na manhã seguinte, ele havia saído da cama, deixando-a com uma dor que a matava por dentro.

Era uma dor que não desapareceria logo, e que de fato estava prestes a se tornar bem pior. Mas Bella não imaginava isso quando se levantou aquela manhã. Na verdade, teria preferido ficar na cama, coberta e com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro. Não queria enfrentar o que o novo dia trazia, mas Alice estava prestes a chegar e ela precisava estar em pé.

Havia um bilhete a sua espera quando entrou na cozinha. Estava encostado na chaleira e seus dedos tremeram ao pegá-lo e ler as palavras escritas por Edward: "Jantar às oito. Farei uma reserva em um lugar especial. Vista uma roupa fabulosa. Será nosso primeiro encontro." E assinou: _"Ti amo, _Edward".

_Ti amo, _Edward...

Ela sentiu vontade de chorar enquanto estava ali, em pé, tentando lidar com o efeito que o carinho causou.

_Ti amo, _Edward...

Ela desejou que ele não houvesse escrito aquilo. Desejou de todo coração que ele fingisse que aquelas palavras não tivessem surgido entre eles, para que ela pudesse tentar esquecer como tinha sido tola e, talvez, seguir adiante.

Mas _Ti amo, Edward _mostrava que ele estava se sentindo mal pela reação que tivera quando ela disse que o amava. _Ti amo, Edward _mostrava que estava tentando corrigir as coisas. _Ti amo, Edward _fazia com que Bella lembrasse de que eles tinham um casamento para levar adiante apesar do que acontecesse, e _Ti amo _era uma parte essencial dele, mesmo que fosse dito sem sinceridade.

Ela amassou o bilhete entre os dedos e abraçou o corpo, as costelas que lhe doíam. O telefone começou a tocar no corredor. Depois de seis toques, ela conseguiu atendê-lo:

— Sim?

— Isabella? — perguntou Edward, rapidamente. — Por que está atendendo ao telefone? Onde está Alice?

Por que ele era a única pessoa no mundo que a chamava de Isabella?, perguntou-se. Por que ele tinha de ser tão dolorosamente diferente de todo mundo?

— Ela... ainda não chegou — respondeu.

Fez-se um silêncio perturbador. Ela quis pensar em alguma coisa para dizer, mas nada lhe veio à mente.

— Você está bem, _cara! _— Edward quis saber. Então ele também havia percebido. Bella pressionou os lábios. Era algo muito maluco que um pequeno gesto de carinho tivesse o poder de arruiná-la daquela maneira. _Cara _era algo normal. _Cara _era simples e familiar.

— Edward, acho que vou pegar um voo para a Inglaterra hoje. Veja se... — ela engoliu em seco — meu pai e...

— De jeito nenhum — respondeu ele, furioso, e soltou um palavrão. — O que há com você? Por que está escolhendo este momento para fazer isso comigo?

Com ele? Ela estava fazendo aquilo consigo mesma.

— Só acho que...

— Então não ache! — ele a reprimiu. — _Por Dio, _nunca serei capaz de compreender as mulheres! Estou voltando para o apartamento. Não faça nada até eu chegar. Não deveríamos estar conversando sobre isso! Alice deveria estar aí para atender o maldito telefone!

— Por que está vindo para cá? — Bella perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Fez-se mais um momento de silêncio, e ela quase podia vê-lo dentro de seu carro dirigido por um chofer.

— Explico quando chegar aí. Nossos planos mudaram. Vamos para o lago Como. Aproveite o tempo para fazer sua mala para irmos para lá em vez de arrumar suas coisas para me abandonar!

O telefone ficou mudo. Bella olhou para o aparelho sem acreditar no que escutara. Ele nunca ficava nervoso... não completamente nervoso daquele modo. Preferia o tom frio que congelava o sangue nas veias.

A campainha tocou naquele momento. Repondo o telefone na base, ela foi abrir a porta para Alice, ainda atordoada demais para parar e pensar antes de destrancar e abrir a porta.

A pessoa que estava ali, vestida de preto, a deixou lívida.

— Rosalie! — exclamou.

Com os olhos negros soltando faíscas em sua direção, Rosalie Moreno deu um passo adiante e desferiu um tapa no rosto de Bella.

— Como pôde fazer isso, Bella? — ela perguntou, furiosa. — Como pôde casar com ele simplesmente?

O tapa fez com que Bella caminhasse para trás, levando a mão ao rosto.

— Mas você fugiu com Emmett — gaguejou ela. — Abandonou Edward...

— Eu não o abandonei! — sua melhor amiga respondeu agressivamente. — Edward me mandou embora, porque disse que havia encontrado outra pessoa e não queria mais casar comigo!

Ela estava dizendo o que queria, Bella percebeu.

— Mas isso não é verdade. Sabe que não é, você...

Rosalie se afastou, em uma confusão de nervosismo e choro que Bella testemunhou ainda abalada com o impacto do tapa que recebera.

— O Emmett me salvou. — Ela continuava dizendo o que a imprensa divulgara, colocando-se na posição de vítima no meio da sala de estar. — Telefonei para ele quando percebi o que estava acontecendo entre você e Edward...

— Mas não estava acontecendo nada! — Bella insistiu.

— Precisava que Emmett viesse para levá-la embora antes que arruinasse a minha vida! — Virando-se de frente, Rosalie deixou Bella ver as lágrimas de dor em seus olhos. — Ele também ia fazer isso — ela disse —, na manhã seguinte àquele... fiasco, quando flagrei você e Edward na varanda. Vi sua cara, Bella! Sabia o que vocês tinham feito!

A sensação dolorosa de culpa daquele acontecimento voltou com força. Bella abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas nada lhe ocorreu.

Rosalie lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Eu a tirei daqui o mais rápido que pude — ela prosseguiu. — Seu irmão queria ir ao seu quarto naquele mesmo momento e arrastá-la de volta para casa pelo colarinho, sua traidora, mas já era tarde demais — ela disse, chorando. — Edward apareceu minutos depois da nossa chegada ao hotel. Ele me disse que estava tudo acabado... Bem ali, diante do meu primo Alec e de seu irmão, Bella — ela gritou. — Ele terminou tudo entre nós e nunca me senti tão humilhada em toda a minha vida!

Nada daquilo era verdade... pelo menos, não da maneira como Rosalie estava dizendo, mas Bella não compreendia por que Rosalie insistia em lhe contar tudo aquilo como se fosse a história verdadeira!

— Você sabe que está mentindo — disse ela, trêmula.

— Estou mentindo? — Rosalie perguntou. — Você ficou ou não ficou caidinha pelo meu noivo desde o primeiro dia em que o viu?

— Meu Deus! — Bella disse, atordoada.

— Éramos amigas... melhores amigas! E você me traiu da pior maneira que poderia ter encontrado! Mas agora vai saber como é se sentir insuportavelmente ferida e humilhada, Bella, porque estou esperando um filho de Edward e o quero de volta!

Com aquelas últimas palavras ressoando no silêncio que se fez, muitas coisas repentinamente aconteceram de uma só vez. Edward apareceu, tenso, na abertura para o corredor, com Alice ao seu lado, pálida. Rosalie o viu e, chorando, lançou-se contra seu peito.

— Sinto muito! Sinto muito — disse em prantos, sem parar enquanto se prendia a ele, que simplesmente ficou parado com seu belo rosto impassível e os olhos verdes fixos em Bella.

Ele certamente escutara o que Rosalie tinha dito, porque os gritos dela acabaram encobrindo o barulho de sua chegada ao apartamento. E não estava negando que aquilo poderia ser verdade. Não estava afastando Rosalie. Estava apenas olhando para Bella... como se esperasse que eladissesse alguma coisa. Mas havia alguma coisa a ser dita?

E, de qualquer forma, tudo estava claro, como se uma luz tivesse sido acesa para fazer com que ela visse a realidade pela primeira vez depois de semanas de negação. Era loucura e sabia disso, mas em nenhum momentopensou que Edward e Rosalie faziam amor.

Havia simplesmente ignorado o que era totalmente óbvio. Mas por ter percebido tudo, por ter tido de ficar ali, com as marcas dos dedos de Rosalie ainda doloridas em seu rosto e os olhos duros encarando Edward, com sua expressão friamente controlada, sabia que precisava sair dali rapidamente antes que vomitasse.

Rosalie ainda soluçava abraçada a ele quando Bella conseguiu sair dali. Vagamente percebeu que ele dissera alguma coisa a Alice, porque ela desapareceu dali e a dor crescente de toda a situação a dominava como um monstro invisível no ar que a envolvia. Quanto mais se aproximava deles, pior a dor ficava.

Quando finalmente passou por eles, Edward esticou o braço para segurar seu ombro. Ela se afastou com tanta violência que ele disse um palavrão.

— Não faça isso— disse ele.

Parou para olhar para Edward, depois para Rosalie, abraçada a ele, e novamente dentro dos olhos verdes, e um sorriso amarelo e torto surgiu em seus lábios trêmulos ao perceber a cena: o homem, a noiva traída, a esposa.

Talvez ele estivesse lendo a mente de Bella novamente porque sua mão pousou no ombro dela como se tentasse fazer um pedido.

— Não faça isso— repetiu ele. — Vou resolver isso.

Resolver isso... Os olhos de Bella estavam marejados. O que havia para ele resolver? Uma ex-noiva perto da histeria? Uma esposa estupidamente ingênua traída e magoada? Ou um bebê, que completa e totalmente tinha mais importância do que qualquer outra coisa?

Ela deu de ombros para tirar a mão dele e se afastou. Escondida dentro do quarto, ela se pegou olhando para a imagem refletida no espelho na porta de um dos armários. Era como ver uma pessoa desconhecida. Uma estranha alta e cheia de curvas, com olhos castanhos e cabelos castanho-avermelhados e um cacho insistente caindo sobre a sobrancelha. Estava tudo terminado. Tinha de estar. Não importava se grande parte do que Rosalie gritara para ela tinha sido uma armação combinada para livrar a cara de Edward. O que importava era o filho que Rosalie afirmava estar esperando.

O primeiro herdeiro dos De Cullen.

Era ela a intrusa naquele trio, disse a si mesma, o que significava que era ela quem tinha de ir embora.

Talvez Rosalie estivesse certa e ela merecesse o que estava lhe acontecendo. Sentiu que merecia, quando se virou para a cama. Em seguida, foi tomada por uma agoniante sensação de pânico, a necessidade desesperada de sair dali no mesmo instante... enquanto podia!

Precisava de muito pouco para isso, percebeu ao se virar, abrir o armário e tirar a primeira mala que encontrou. O que colocou dentro dela não mostrou o menor sinal de lógica. Nem mesmo a maneira com que repentinamente tirou do armário a primeira peça que viu. Era um blazer preto de linho que ela nunca havia vestido. Vestiu-o sobre a camiseta branca e a calça jeans que estava usando, pegou a bolsa e procurou dentro dela, com os dedos trêmulos, pelo passaporte e por seus cartões de crédito. Em seguida, vendo que tudo estava em ordem, esqueceu-se completamente da mala semifeita e abriu a porta do quarto. O corredor estava silencioso. Nem mesmo Alice estava ali. E a porta do escritório de Edward estava trancada, o que indicava que ele devia ter levado Rosalie para lá.

Chovia sem parar lá fora. Fez sinal para um táxi e entrou no veículo. O aeroporto Linate estava cheio. Sempre estava cheio mas ela conseguiu um assento em um voo prestes a partir rumo a Londres. Três horas depois, passava pelo portão de chegada, no Gatwick. E o primeiro rosto que viu foi o de seu pai. Mais uma vez as lágrimas ameaçaram cair.

— Como você...

— Edward telefonou para mim — ele explicou e fez um meneio de cabeça indicando alguém atrás dela.

Bella virou-se e sorriu rapidamente ao ver novamente o rosto sério do pai. Ela havia sido seguida desde o momento em que saíra do apartamento, acompanhada a cada passo por um dos seguranças da equipe de Edward.

Não sabia por que as lágrimas escolheram escorrer naquele momento, mas lançou-se aos prantos nos braços do pai.

— Tudo bem, Bella. Você está em casa agora. — O pai lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, de maneira desajeitada. Eles não eram uma família muito emotiva e carinhosa. — Vamos pegar o carro.

Estavam a caminho de casa quando ela perguntou sobre Emmett.

— Ele está bem — o pai disse. — Pelo menos, aprendeu algumas lições da vida com essa fuga maluca, e a principal delas foi que pode ser divertido pegarmos alguma coisa que não nos pertence por um tempo, mas que em algum momento precisamos aceitar o fato de termos de pagar por isso.

Estaria ele falando sobre o fato de Emmett ter roubado o dinheiro da Swan ou de ter roubado Rosalie de Edward? Bella não perguntou, porque não queria saber a resposta.

— Onde ele está agora? — perguntou.

— Em uma dessas clínicas caras de reabilitação, tudo pago por Edward. Você não sabia? — ele perguntou ao ver a expressão de surpresa da filha. — Pensei que Edward tivesse lhe dito.

Se havia aprendido alguma coisa em seu casamento com Edward era que ele só contava a ela o que queria que soubesse.

— Por que reabilitação? — perguntou.

— Seu irmão tinha se metido em problemas bem antes da confusão com Rosalie acontecer — explicou seu pai com seriedade. — Eu me culpo — continuou. — Não deveria ter me esforçado tanto para fazer de vocês dois as pessoas que eu queria que fossem, e não quem vocês eram... Emmett devia muito dinheiro para pessoas perigosas — ele disse com pesar. — A idéia de _pegar dinheiro emprestado _do empréstimo concedido à Swan's para pagar essas pessoas foi onde o restante de seus problemas começou. Uma idéia ruim se transformou em uma sede de vingança contra mim. O resto você sabe. Fugiu com Rosalie para a Austrália para aprender uma lição na vida, de que o maior amor da vida nem sempre é o melhor. Tenho certeza de que você também aprendeu isso.

Mais uma vez Bella se manteve calada. Não queria pensar na insanidade que demonstrara casando com Edward. Só queria entrar em sua casa, em seu quarto, e ser triste ali dentro pelo resto da vida.

Mas as coisas não aconteceriam daquela maneira. O telefone tocou assim que eles entraram em casa. Seu pai atendeu.

— É o Edward — ele disse, esticando o braço para entregar-lhe o telefone.

Mas Bella apenas apertou os lábios e foi para a cozinha. Não queria conversar com ele... talvez nunca mais.

Ele voltou a telefonar na manhã seguinte, e novamente ela se recusou a atendê-lo.

— Devemos muito a ele, Bella — seu pai disse para demovê-la de sua teimosia, esticando o braço com o telefone.

— Eu não — ela negou. — Paguei a dívida que tinha com ele.

O fato de saber que Edward devia ter escutado o que ela disse não a afetou nem um pouco, porque havia pagado sua dívida com beijos, dor e acreditando em suas várias mentiras.

Mas em que momento ele havia mentido?, uma voz em sua mente a desafiou.

Pare com isso, pensou. Deixe-me sozinha com minha tristeza. Gosto dela. Pegou a xícara de café e voltou para a cama.

Ele não voltou a telefonar naquela semana e ela o detestou por isso. Ela o detestou muito e sem parar com tamanha força e sentimento de vingança que quando ele finalmente apareceu em sua casa, no final de uma tarde, estava mais do que pronta para atacá-lo e agredi-lo, da mesma maneira que Rosalie fizera com ela.

O problema era que não se atacava um homem que parecia tão mal-humorado como Edward, Bella pensou, incapaz de tirar os olhos dele, desde seus cabelos molhados pela chuva até as pontas dos sapatos de couro.

Ele estava vestindo um sobretudo preto de lã e, assim como seus sapatos, a peça estava repleta de pingos da chuva que caía incessantemente pela Europa toda na última semana, e seu rosto estava sério.

— Posso entrar? — perguntou ele. — E antes de responder aconselho você a desfazer esse bico, _cara, _ou posso simplesmente resolver tirá-lo, eu mesmo.

Ele não estava blefando. Bella percebeu pela maneira como ele fixara os olhos verdes em sua boca e no modo com que parecia preparado para cumprir a ameaça. O pior de tudo era que ela sentiu o desejo, a velha tentação entre os dois. Ergueu a cabeça, os olhos castanhos lançando um alerta que ia de encontro ao tom verde.

— Não sei de onde tirou a idéia de que pode chegar aqui e começar a mandar em mim — ela respondeu, irritada —, mas permita-me dizer que você perdeu o direito de...

Ele deu um passo à frente, forçando Bella a dar um passo para trás rapidamente. Seu coração acelerou, assim como sua respiração, quando o homem de l,88m segurou a porta e a fechou.

Assustada com a proximidade intimidadora dele no pequeno corredor, Bella passou por Edward e caminhou em direção à sala de estar e só parou quando chegou à lareira, onde o fogo crepitava.

Ele se aproximou da porta e ambos ficaram frente a frente, com um espaço de quase quatro metros entre eles.

A luz estava fraca, o pé-direito mais baixo que o das casas deles, então, de repente, Edward parecia mais alto e maior, seu rosto menos pálido do que aparentara na porta de entrada instantes antes, com o frio do outono ajudando a suavizar seu tom bronzeado de pele.

E parecia cansado, Bella percebeu pela primeira vez ao ver as linhas de tensão em seu rosto, as mesmas que tinham aparecido uma semana antes do surgimento de Rosalie.

— Você emagreceu — disse ele, mostrando que enquanto Bella o observava ele fazia o mesmo com ela.

— Não emagreci, não — negou ela, mas abraçou o corpo como se isso ajudasse a disfarçar os quilos que sabia que havia perdido.

— E você parece... cansada — ele disse, ignorando o que ela negara. — Anda perdendo o sono por minha causa, cara?

— Puxa! Mas isso é bem arrogante, um comentário típico de sua pessoa — ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

Para sua surpresa, ele fez uma careta.

— _Si, _provavelmente. — Então, com um suspiro, ele levantou a mão. — Posso tirar meu casaco? Está... quente aqui.

Bella queria dizer que ele não permaneceria ali tempo suficiente para precisar tirar o casaco, mas por fim pressionou os lábios e concordou porque... Santo Deus!, não queria que ele fosse embora.

Os dedos dele desabotoaram os botões e ela observou cada um deles se abrir até o casaco ser tirado. Edward vestia um terno sob a peça, outro terno escuro que o deixava pronto para os negócios e...

— Me dê seu sobretudo — disse ela, caminhando em sua direção quando viu que ele procurava um lugar onde pudesse pendurar a peça molhada.

Os dedos deles roçaram uns nos outros quando o sobretudo mudou de mãos, e ele segurou a mão dela por um instante... até ela se enrijecer como uma estátua e, com um suspiro, Edward soltá-la.

Recusando-se a olhar para ele, levou o sobretudo ao corredor. Quando voltou, ele estava em pé diante da lareira, mais ou menos onde ela estava antes. No entanto, estava de costas e seus ombros pareciam tensos.

E as lágrimas ameaçaram inundar seus olhos, porque ele estava observando um porta-retrato com uma foto dela aos dezoito anos, quando se formou no ensino médio.

Ela sorria, tímida, com aquele mecha sobre sua sobrancelha. Rosalie havia registrado o momento. Havia uma foto parecida de Rosalie, mas Emmett a tirara dali, seu pai lhe disse.

— Como ela está? — ela perguntou. — Estou me referindo a Rosalie.

— Está bem — ele se virou para olhar para ela. — Voltou para Londres e está com seus pais. Isabella...

— Emmett saiu da clínica de reabilitação — ela interrompeu.

— Sim, eu sei. Isabella...

— Ele não vai voltar para casa. Esta cidade é pequena, todo mundo sabe tudo sobre todo mundo, e ele simplesmente não se sente capaz de enfrentar a todos, por isso vai morar com um antigo amigo de escola em Falmouth... Eles estão planejando percorrer o mundo... como mochileiros... Ele quer se encontrar, e acho que, se podemos tirar algo positivo do que aconteceu, é que meu pai reconheceu que vinha sendo durão demais com Emmett, por isso ele...

— Não tem bebê algum, _amore _— Edward a interrompeu.

* * *

_Mas sempre tem que ter alguém para acabar com a felicidade... Estava indo tudo bem né? Mas a Rose tinha que aparecer para acabar com alegria da Bella! Eu faria a mesma coisa que a Bella fez, iria embora! Mas esse final é animador... No proximo capitulo vamos ter o final da adaptação..._

_Então meus amores... Estou um pouco melhor! Obrigado pela preocupação e carinho... _

_Até Terça se der posto antes... Fiquem com o papai do céu e que ele no seu infinito amor abençõe essa semana que inicia e suas familias... Bom inicio de Semana... Fiquem com Deus... Robsteijooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi Meus Amoresss... Bom Dia! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Estava colocando algumas coisas em ordem, uma vez, que com as minhas crises de enxaqueca, me impossibilitou de fazê-las... Mas agora estou postando o último capitulo dessa adaptação maravilhosa... Espero que gostem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella ficou olhando para ele, seus olhos castanhos demonstrando uma incompreensão que incomodou Edward.

— Achei que deveria dizer isso antes que você ficasse sem assunto e começasse a falar sobre o tempo ruim lá fora — ele explicou. — Rosalie mentiu_, _Isabella. Ela não está e nunca esteve grávida. Simplesmente está irada com todos: com você, comigo, com seu irmão... irada por ter feito tamanha bagunça em sua vida.

— Está dizendo que ela foi ao seu apartamento e disse tudo aquilo apenas para me magoar?

— E magoar a mim — ele disse. — Apesar de ter levado essa maldita semana inteira para admitir isso. — Seus olhos verdes brilharam. — Ela a conhece bem, _amore mio _— disse carinhosamente. — Soube exatamente o que deveria dizer para afastá-la de mim. Por isso agora estou aqui tentando descobrir por que você ainda está em pé aí, parada, em vez de estar nos meus braços, agradecida e aliviada!

A repentina explosão de raiva dele fez com que Bella ficasse tensa.

— Agradecida pelo quê?

— Não existe filho algum — Edward explicou. — Por eu não estar prestes a me envolver em um processo de comprovação de paternidade e por você ainda ser a mulher que se tornou minha esposa... e você deveria ter ficado em Milão e me apoiado até essa verdade surgir!

Ali estava, Bella percebeu, o motivo pelo qual ele havia chegado mal-humorado e irado. Estava nervoso porque ela não havia decidido servir de piada a todos pela segunda vez

Ele esperava que ela caísse nos braços dele agora que havia recebido as boas notícias de que isso não aconteceria!

— Você tem uma autoconfiança um tanto estranha, Edward se realmente espera que eu me agarre a você, aliviada! — ela disse a ele. — Ou esqueceu de que eu já planejava deixá-lo _antes _de Rosalie aparecer?

— Não esqueci nada. — Ele se moveu, começando a diminuir a distância entre eles. — Eu estava apenas lhe dando a chance de deixar que esse pequeno incidente desaparecesse.

— Mas não quero que ele desapareça — ela disse, afastando-se conforme ele se aproximava. — E não ouse me tocar! — gritou quando sentiu suas costas contra a porta. — Você mentiu para mim, me enganou, tirou a última gota de sentimento que eu nutria, e o que me deu em troca? — perguntou as lágrimas ameaçando saltar de seus olhos. — Seu maravilhoso corpo e o prazer de usá-lo foi tudo o que me deu, Edward — disse. — E ousa acreditar que isso bastaria para manter minha lealdade e apoio a você?

— Não. — Ele suspirou, virando-se. — Você merece coisa melhor do que eu.

E o fato de ele admitir aquilo não fezcom que Bella se sentisse melhor.

— Puxa! Muito obrigada por essa migalha! — disse, desejando morrer porque não conseguia controlar o desejo de se lançar em seus braços.

E então Bella se lembrou do bilhete, do breve _"Ti amo" _rabiscado e virou-se para abrir a porta da sala de estar.

— Sendo assim, acredito que compreenda que quero que você saia agora — disse, detestando o tremor que escutou em sua voz. — Meu pai voltará logo e prefiro que você...

— Não, ele não vai.

Bella encostou-se no batente da porta.

— Não vai o quê?

— Voltar logo — completou Edward. — Ele sabe que estou aqui — explicou. — Pensa que vou levá-la para jantar.

— Jantar? — Ela endireitou os ombros. — Não quero jantar com você.

— Essa será a única maneira de se livrar de mim, _cara _— ele disse.

Foi o modo tranqüilo como Edward disse isso que fez com que ela se virasse para encará-lo. Quando viu como ele estava, controlado como nunca, percebeu que havia se transformado no Edward de Cullen confiante, que não jogava limpo.

Mas continuava alto, esguio, sensualmente lindo. Bella pegou-se passando a língua pelos lábios nervosamente.

— Explique isso — pediu.

— Jantar — ele repetiu. — Apenas isso. Já fiz uma reserva. Você só precisa se sentar comigo e comer. — De jeito nenhum ele esperava só isso dela. — Ou vou ter de me lembrar da dívida de sua família...

_Agora _ele estava dizendo o que realmente pensava, Bella pensou. Conhecia Edward muito bem! A expressão indecifrável, o arrogante inclinar de cabeça que certa vez fez com que ela sentisse vontade de voar em seu pescoço.

— Jantar... — Bella dobrou os braços. O olhar dele ao observá-la fez com que sentisse um arrepio. — Onde?

— Em meu hotel. Estou hospedado no Langwell Hall.

Langwell Hall, Bella repetiu para si. Apenas o melhor era bom o bastante para Edward. Langwell Hall era o hotel mais chique da região... já havia sido uma espetacular mansão que estava se arruinando, mas agora, reformada, tinha sido transformada em hotel.

E sabia exatamente o que ele pretendia com aquele convite tão gentil e sem ameaças; estava tirando-a de sua zona de conforto, sua casa, e colocando-a em um lugar onde ele se sentia perfeitamente à vontade.

— Não tenho nada adequado para vestir para um jantar no Langwell Hall — disse com frieza.

Seus olhos verdes voltaram a analisá-la sensualmente de cima a baixo, seu vestido liso de linho, sem forma.

— Vá como está — ele disse. — Vamos jantar, e não participar de um concurso de moda.

E Bella estava irada o bastante para fazer isso, ressentida o suficiente das táticas persistentes dele para simplesmente aceitar o que Edward dizia e entrar a seu lado no requintado restaurante do Langwell Hall trajando um vestido que usara por dois dias simplesmente por estar chateada e deprimida demais para trocar de roupa, mas...

— Jantar — ela disse novamente com uma entonação diferente. — _Só _isso, e então você me traz para casa de novo e vai embora, sem mais ameaças?

— _Si _— concordou ele e teve de mudar para o italiano para dar a sua ênfase.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela se virou e caminhou para o corredor, queixo erguido, olhos brilhando enquanto subia a escada que a levaria a seu quarto. Talvez devesse ter olhado para trás, porque poderia ter visto a maneira como ele passara a mão pelo rosto, como se quisesse aliviar a tensão.

Quando desceu, Bella estava usando uma capa de chuva preta e comprida sobre o único vestido meio decente que possuía, uma peça de malha na altura dos joelhos, bem simples, com mangas compridas e gola alta.

Edward já esperava por ela, com seu sobretudo e uma expressão paciente. O carro que alugara na cidade era um Bentley Continental. Era como flutuar no luxo enquanto atravessavam a chuva torrencial.

Eles não conversaram. Assim como a calmaria assustadora que antecedia a tempestade, a eletricidade estática a deixava irritada.

Langwell Hall satisfez todas as suas expectativas com seu grande salão com piso de carvalho e a bela escadaria também em carvalho, além das várias salas de recepção repletas de móveis antigos, porcelana fina à mostra em vitrines e suas obras de arte originais valiosíssimas.

Eles foram levados a uma mesa posicionada em um canto do elegante salão. Alguém discreto havia levado seus casacos. Lâmpadas de luz fraca, e não velas, davam um toque mais refinado à atmosfera. Peças de cristal, prata e porcelana fina eram dispostas sobre as toalhas de mesa brancas.

Edward fez um sinal para que o _maitre _se afastasse e puxou a cadeira para Bella.

— Você precisa de diamantes — murmurou ele ao vê-la sentada.

— Não é uma maneira muito boa de melhorar as coisas — disse. Estava pensando nos diamantes de Rosalie. Quando Edward sentou do outro lado da mesa, ela percebeu que ele também se lembrara pela maneira como retorceu os lábios.

— Ônix, então — consertou ele delicadamente —, para competir com os seus olhos.

— Isso foi uma cantada barata — disse. — E meus olhos são castanhos.

— Não nesse momento — ele respondeu suavemente e sorriu quando viu as faces dela rosadas, pois ambos sabiam que seus olhos só ficavam chocolates quando ela estava embriagada de paixão.

Aparentemente, não importava o sentimento que tomava conta dela naquele momento.

O maitre retornou para oferecer a Edward a carta de vinhos, mas ele a dispensou e pediu o que queria. E no Langwell Hall, os pedidos eram recebidos sem qualquer sinal de dúvida Os cardápios foram colocados diante deles.

Bella abriu o dela e fingiu que o lia atentamente. Edward ficou sentado olhando para ela.

— Pare — disse ela sem olhar para ele.

— Gosto de olhar para você — respondeu. — Às vezes você me tira o fôlego.

— Sexo — ela disse distraidamente.

— Quer mais do que sexo comigo?

Isso chamou sua atenção, mas ela continuou sem encará-lo e manteve o olhar baixo.

— Meu francês não é bom o bastante para compreender o que está escrito aqui — disse ela, mostrando o cardápio — Você terá de traduzi-lo.

— _Ti amo _— ele disse. — Significa "eu a amo". — Bella fez um movimento, quase derrubando a taça.

— Isso é italiano. — Ela ergueu os olhos para ele. — E não faça piadinhas comigo, Edward — percebeu a dor na voz dele — ou irei embora.

Mas ele não parecia estar brincando, tampouco seu suspiro pareceu uma brincadeira quando colocou a mão dentro do bolso do terno e inclinou-se para colocar algo sobre o cardápio que ela segurava.

Ela teve de engolir em seco o nó formado em sua garganta pois ele a olhava com intensidade. Bella olhou para baixo e ficou surpresa.

— Diga-me — ele disse —, qual parte desse bilhete a deixou tão irritada a ponto de você amassá-lo e jogá-lo no chão da cozinha?

Bella balançou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem.

— Não sabia que eu o havia jogado no chão.

— Essa parte? — ele insistiu como se ela não houvesse dito nada, apontando com o dedo para onde havia escrito "Jantar às 20h". — Essa parte a irritou porque pensou que eu estava dando uma das minhas ordens arrogantes, em vez de fazer um pedido? Ou foi por causa daqui, _cara _— ele prosseguiu delicadamente — porque fui insensível ao escrever que seria nosso primeiro encontro? — Edward sabia qual parte a deixara irritada... estava apenas provocando-a antes de mostrar a prova!

— Não vou participar desse jogo — ela disse e ficou de pé.

Ele também se levantou, segurando-lhe o braço quando ela tentou ir embora.

— _Ti amo _— ele disse.

— Não — ela sussurrou e tentou se libertar.

Mas os dedos dele a apertaram.

— _Ti amo _— repetiu mais uma vez. — Vou continuar dizendo isso até você acreditar em mim.

— Da mesma maneira que você fez uma piada do que eu disse na cama?

Ela fez a pergunta em tom alto, sua língua impulsiva revelando a maior mágoa que ele havia lhe causado. As pessoas pararam de comer e olharam para eles; o salão ficou em silêncio.

— Tentei acertar nesse bilhete. — Ele manteve os olhos dela fixos nos seus. — Escrevi isso porque queria que conhecesse meus sentimentos, mas você o viu apenas como mais um sinal do meu humor ácido e da minha arrogância.

— Você é o bruto mais insensível do mundo — Bella retrucou.

— _Ti amo _— ele disse de novo, de maneira intensa. — Você me diz que sou velho demais para você, e concordo, mas ainda assim eu a chantageei e casamos, e quero continuar casado com você.

— Tenho a mesma idade de Rosalie... qual é a diferença? — Ela franziu a testa, irritada.

O olhar dele não se alterou. Ele a apertou até que ela foi de encontro a seu peito, chocada.

Abrindo a boca para protestar, percebeu o que aconteceria um segundo antes de ele pousar a boca ardente na dela. E tampouco foi uma demonstração de desejo masculino; foi um beijo quente, firme, que atentava e seduzia, até ela ter a sensação de que cairia se ele não a estivesse segurando.

Ela mal percebeu a reação das pessoas que testemunharam a cena. As pessoas, indivíduos requintados, bebiam seus drinques observando Edward de Cullen agarrar sua esposa!

— É essa a diferença! — ele disse quando, por fim, se afastou dela.

Mas Bella balançou a cabeça.

— Você toma posse de tudo, Edward — disse, descontroladamente. — Se eu permitir, você vai continuar pegando tudo até não sobrar mais nada de mim. Você foi cruel naquela noite, sabia? — Ela bateu os punhos no peito dele. — E fez tudo de propósito. Pensou que um bilhete deixado na cozinha resolveria tudo?

Alguém disse alguma coisa.

Bella virou a cabeça e se deparou com as pessoas olhando para eles. Com a boca entreaberta, os lábios queimando e pulsando, gemeu e afastou-se dele, correndo para longe.

E conseguiu chegar à recepção antes de ele pegá-la no colo.

— Pode usar seus punhos o quanto quiser daqui a um minuto — Edward disse e ela tentou se libertar. Ele se virou na direção do elevador.

Um corajoso funcionário do hotel tentou detê-lo.

— Ela é minha esposa — disse ele como se aquilo fosse o bastante. — Não deve se meter em briga de marido e mulher! — E entrou no elevador.

A última imagem que Bella viu antes das portas do elevador se fecharem foi de uma platéia atenta do outro lado do salão do restaurante, em pé e olhando para os dois.

— Espero que tenha gostado desse show ridículo! — ela disse — Agora, ponha-me no chão!

— De jeito nenhum — Edward respondeu. — Você se recusa a me escutar. É uma megera que não sabe perdoar. Não se importa com meus sentimentos. Você me ama, mas _não me ama!_

Foi um comentário que fez com que Bella parasse de lutar para poder tentar resolver as coisas. Quando ela relaxou nos braços dele, Edward deixou que ela apoiasse os pés no chão. As portas se abriram como se ele tivesse planejado. E talvez tivesse, Bella não duvidaria. Ele a puxou para fora segurando-a pelo pulso. Com um deslizar da chave de plástico, ela se viu dentro da suíte mais linda que já vira.

A porta foi fechada e Bella percebeu que estava sendo trancada. Finalmente ele a soltou e ela pôde se afastar. Edward estava tenso de raiva, e ela percebia isso. Pegou uma garrafa de alguma bebida, despejou um pouco do líquido num copo e bebeu de um único gole. Por fim, virou-se.

— O que mais você quer de mim? — ele quis saber, abrindo os braços. — Eu me livrei de Rosalie. Casei com você assim que pude. Coloquei meu orgulho e minha reputação em risco por você. De quantas provas precisa antes de abrir os olhos e entender por que fiz tudo isso?

Bella tentou o máximo que pôde pensar com clareza, mas só conseguia ver a rigidez na postura dele, o vermelho de sua face. Edward estava bem nervoso. Estava na defensiva. Estava alto, bronzeado e inacreditavelmente mais lindo do que nunca, porque finalmente se abria a ela.

Os dedos dela fizeram um gesto delicado, e se juntaram no ponto onde seu coração batia com força no peito.

— _Ti amo? _— ela ousou dizer.

Ele ficou tenso, completamente tenso, e assentiu brevemente com a cabeça.

— Desde a primeira vez em que nossos olhares se cruzaram em Londres — ele admitiu. — Foi um grande choque para mim. Pensei que fosse porque você me lembrava muito minha _nonna, _mas o sentimento não desaparecia. E eu queria que desaparecesse. Minha vida já estava planejada. Eu era noivo de Rosalie...

— E dormia com ela — acrescentou Bella.

— O que espera que eu diga? — ele exigiu. — Tenho 34 anos e não fiz voto de castidade.

— Não pensei isso — Bella disse. — É que...

Ela parou, mordendo o lábio inferior, porque sabia que o que estava prestes a dizer seria tolo e imaturo, além de completamente injusto. Mas não havia pensado em Rosalie e ele envolvidos daquela forma. Não sabia a importância que isso tinha, mas era como se sentia.

— Com Rosalie era apenas...

— Não diga nada — ela disse, sem querer que ele comparasse as duas como se fossem...

— Não — ele replicou, erguendo os ombros e se afastando dela, uma postura cansada e decepcionada. — Não — ele repetiu e se virou para ela novamente. Ergueu o queixo, com uma expressão séria. — Vou dizer isso porque acho que precisa ser dito. Rosalie e eu éramos noivos, então é claro que tínhamos intimidade. Estamos no século XXI, _cara, _uma época em que a maioria das mulheres espera ter intimidade em seus relacionamentos! Mas a intimidade teve fim quando a conheci — ele admitiu. — Um fato que provavelmente contribuiu muito para que Rosalie arranjasse outros amantes.

Ele percebeu a expressão de choque de Bella e sorriu cinicamente.

— Nossa decisão de nos casarmos não tinha nada a ver com amor, _cara. _Rosalie estava sendo sincera quando disse que seria formada uma dinastia. Ela tinha o sobrenome certo e era bonita. — Edward parou, prestes a falar novamente. — Mas cometi um grande erro. Em minha arrogância, quando não me preocupava em encontrar a mulher certa, por acreditar que não precisava, já que Rosalie estava por perto, não fiz nenhum favor a ela, nem a mim, aceitando o que o destino me servia de bandeja. Até que conheci você e me senti atraído demais para ser justo com alguém. A maneira como você olhava para mim me fascinava. Queria vê-la me olhando e arrogantemente não parei para analisar por que eu gostava de sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

Os olhos dele passaram para o rosto dela.

— Seu cabelo me fascina — disse delicadamente. — Adoro a cor dele e a maneira como se rebela sem que você se importe. Adoro seu corpo feminino e macio, suas curvas, e sinto sua falta quando você não está na nossa cama. Sinto falta de dormir com a mão sobre seu seio macio ou de acordar com sua boca perto da minha, e de sua mão sobre mim. Quer escutar mais? — ele perguntou.

Como um rato paralisado diante de um gato selvagem, Bella assentiu.

— Tudo bem — ele disse e respirou profundamente. — _Detesto _a maneira com que tirei sua virgindade. Eu me arrependo muito de ter sido tão cruel com você. Nunca mais quero ver em seu rosto o mesmo olhar que vi quando Rosalie disse que estava esperando um filho meu. E _odeio _esse vestido que você está usando porque não consigo ver seu lindo corpo, e _quero _vê-lo. Quero desejá-la mesmo que nunca mais você me permita tocá-la. E adoro — sua voz ficou mais calma e carinhosa — o modo como você está de pé aí, escutando tudo isso porque acredita que merece, quando _sabe _que vai pagar por ser uma mulher... — ele deu um passo à frente — gananciosa, egoísta e incapaz de perdoar, que só pensa em sexo.

— Não fazemos sexo. Fazemos amor — Bella corrigiu.

— Ah! — A tensão abandonou seu rosto. — Então você admite que sabe a diferença.

Levantando o braço, ele pegou no cabelo dela e puxou. A cabeça de Bella foi para trás, expondo seu pescoço e fazendo com que os olhos deles se encontrassem.

— Chocolates — ele disse. — Está morrendo de vontade de arrancar minhas roupas.

— Quero um filho seu — sussurrou ela.

E seus olhos verdes ficaram escuros, a força do leão que existia dentro dele surgindo com a adrenalina em suas veias enquanto ele abria o zíper do vestido dela.

O tecido barato escorregou do corpo de Bella enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa de Edward. Ele se livrou do terno. Ela sentiu a pele quente e clara, firme como couro e coberta por pelos escuros nas costas das mãos. Sentiu os músculos tensos enquanto abria os botões. E ele não parou de olhar em seus olhos enquanto Bella fazia aquilo. Não a beijou. Apenas aumentou a tensão sexual porque era assim que gostavam, com o calor aumentando em seus corpos.

A camisa foi jogada de lado, juntamente com o vestido. Ela abriu o sutiã e o largou também... E ainda assim eles não fizeram contato físico algum além da mão de Edward no cabelo de Bella e das mãos dela abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça dele.

Mas os lábios dela haviam começado a tremer e os olhos dele tinham passado do preto para o verde incandescente.

— Tire os sapatos — disse ela.

Enquanto ele obedecia, uma das mãos de Bella ficou apoiada no pescoço dele, enquanto a outra escorregou para dentro da calça aberta. Ficando na ponta do pé, Bella encostou os lábios na orelha dele.

— _Ti amo _— disse e sentiu a reação dele como se fosse o efeito provocado pelo rum de Ângela. A reação se deu no lugar onde Bella segurava e subiu como fogo por suas faces. — _Ti __amo _— sussurrou novamente perto de seus lábios.

E então suas mãos apertaram os dois pontos: dentro da calça e o pescoço, para que conseguisse aproximá-lo de seus lábios famintos.

— Espero que saiba que vai pagar por isso — disse ele, tenso, quando ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior.

— Mais uma coisa que devo a você... — suspirou Bella, em tom de brincadeira. — Cinco milhões e meio de beijos, alguns leõezinhos De Cullen e uma mordida sensual em seu lábio.

— Não vai conseguir me pagar nesta vida — ele declarou com confiança enquanto a pegava no colo e caminhava para o quarto, colocando-a sobre uma cama de quatro postes que parecia com aquela do Caribe, por causa das pesadas cortinas de tecido escuro e vermelho e a colcha combinando que contrastava com sua pele perolada e seus cabelos.

Mas Edward adorou o que viu... Bella notou o brilho verde em seus olhos.

— Dou-lhe permissão para tentar — ele disse enquanto tirava o restante das roupas dela e lidava com tudo com o frio controle de um homem que sabia quanto estava excitando a mulher com quem logo faria amor.

— Posso começar em breve? — ela perguntou de maneira inocente.

— _Si. _— Ele fez um movimento com o corpo até cobri-la completamente. — Vou manter tudo registrado.

**_Fim_**

* * *

_Oh meus amores! Mais uma adaptação que chega ao fim... Eu gosto tanto desse livro, foi um prazer adaptá-lo!_

_A parte do Edward louco kkk, carregando a Bella no colo foi tudo... Eu adorei essa Bella, uma mocinha forte e determinada, mereceu meu carinho infinito por ela! E o Edward... Nem preciso dizer né?... Eu só quero saber quanto eu vou receber o meu de presente? kkkkk_

_Eu quero agradecer:** Marcela, Guest, Joana Patricia, Florence Santos, Jana Mi, Ms. Anjos, lina2000, annacaroll, Theslenn Urils ( Obrigada querida pela dica do remédio... Estou procurando por ele!), Angela, A, Karina, eunice teixeira, Bonniece, leamchiele, gaabM, soniabernadete58, mafinha, BRUNA, Criss Augusto**_**, **_**BahBrito, Bela Winchester, Black Diamond 22, Carol01, Guida-Hyuuga, ISLCullen, JOKB, Kivia, Laura Fernanda Duarte, Lauren Collins, Nanai Neves, Nessa Schiavi, Vanesssa, Vanity nightwish, cutelittlefurry, fabiolaxalb, lucimasencullen, mandy. santos. 357, sarosa, CSSO, Marcela Preisser, Natalocas, Paola. d. S, soccerfan21, Dani, leitoras fantasmas, e futuras leitoras...** Obrigada por lerem, acompanharem e terem paciência comigo meninas, vocês são as melhores! Podem contar comigo, eu demoro por causa de alguns imprevistos, mais sempre vou estar aqui postando, porque acredito que livros mudam vidas e pessoas, e as pessoas mudam tudo ao seu redor, e porque não o mundo?_

_Então meus amores... Fiquem sempre por perto lendo, e compartilhando nosso cantinho! Estou postando também uma adaptaçaõ de um livro histórico pra quem gosta... **Uma Rosa no inverno**, quem quiser de uma olhadinha lá!_

_Então fiquem com Deus! bom final de Semana! Robsteijoooosss_

_Até Mais!_


End file.
